Scars
by WritingHealstheHeart
Summary: Spencer and his new neighbor seemed destined to be together. Lots of romance, drama, suspense, and more! *M for Mature - language, sex, etc.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! Something new I'm working on! I have some good ideas where I want to go with this story. Lots of romance, drama, and of course, our favorite Criminal Minds characters!_

 _Please leave feedback – help keep those creative juices flowing!_

 _*I shouldn't have to say this as I would imagine it's given, but just in case – I don't own any of these amazing characters, except for Molly and the friends/family in her world. The rest are created by the brilliant writers of Criminal Minds.*_

 _(xxxxx)_

The wind was blowing ferociously as the rain poured down on her golden blonde hair. She kicked the door open to her new apartment complex and ran inside carrying two paper bags. As she was about to climb the stairs, she heard a crash as her bag ripped open and spilled its contents all over the lobby floor.

"Great! Just great!" she said as she placed the other bag down and scrambled to gather the runaway fruits.

She ran towards the mailboxes to pick up one of the apples, when the door to the apartment complex swung open again.

"Would you like some help?"

She turned to see a brunette dressed in a suit and tie with a messenger bag over his shoulder looking at her holding a can out to her.

"Thank you. That would be much appreciated," she said loading up the other bag with the spilled items.

"I can carry a few things too," the man said opening his bag to let her place some items inside. Once everything was picked up they started up the stairs. "What floor?"

"Floor two. I'm 209," she said as they reached the top of the stairs.

"You're the new neighbor," he said as she glanced back at him. "I … uh … I'm 206. I heard Mr. Grayson moved to Florida to be with his family and the super told me they already found a tenant … uh … you," he explained.

She smiled at him when she reached her door. Placing the bag down on the floor, she pulled out her key and unlocked the door. They both stepped inside and heading straight for her kitchen. Along the way, she flipped on light switches. Her home was rather bare. She had a card table in the dining room, a couch, a small TV stand with a bulky TV that had rabbit ears. The blonde placed the bag on the counter with a sigh of relief. She turned to see the man emptying his bag on to her counter. Once he was finished he smiled awkwardly at her and waved before starting to walk away.

"Wait, how can I repay your kindness?" she asked.

"No … no. You need to repay me. I'm glad to help," he smiled.

"I'm Molly," she said holding out her hand.

The man looked at her hand. He looked like he was considering something. Just when she thought about pulling her hand back, he reached out and gently shook it. His hand was soft and warm.

"Dr. Spencer Reid … wait … I mean … Spencer … just Spencer. I don't know why I said that. You don't need to know that," he stuttered nervously.

Molly giggled. "A doctor huh? And yet you don't live in a mansion?"

"I'm not a medical doctor. There are actually lots of different degrees that give the title of doctor. Veterinary, Psychology, Pharmacy, Ministry, Dentistry, Law, Health Science … you can even get a doctorate in music."

"Do you normally ramble when you're nervous?" she said smiling as she leaned against her counter.

"Uh … yes. Yes, I do," he said playing with the strap of his bag.

"You don't have to be nervous around me. I won't bite," she teased. "So you never answered my question. What type of doctor are you?"

"I … um … I work for the FBI … the uh, BAU, Behavioral Analysis Unit. I have PhD's in Chemistry, Engineering, and Math. I also have BA's in Psychology, Sociology, and Philosophy."

Molly's raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Good Lord. I never met a genius before," she said.

"I don't know if I would say genius – " he started.  
"Oh don't be modest. You are definitely a genius," she insisted. "So FBI, huh? That sounds dangerous."

"Yea, it can be. But we are good at what we do. We don't get injured often," he said without hint of bragging.

"That's good to know. I would hate to worry about you when you're at work," she said with a sparkle in her deep blue eyes.

Spencer felt his cheeks turning red. He looked down at this feet.

"I should … uh … probably go. Let you get settled in," he said walking toward the door.

When they reached the door, Spencer stepped outside before turning back to look at Molly. She was leaning on the door frame. Her blonde hair was beginning to dry.

"It was nice to meet you," Molly said smiling.

Spencer nodded. "Yes, uh, likewise."

He walked off to his door and looked back at Molly one more time before going into his apartment.

(xxxxx)

Spencer was getting ready for work when he heard a knock at his door. He placed his coffee down on the table and walked over to his door. After unlocked each bolt, he swung the door open to see a basket sitting on the floor. He looked around, but didn't see anyone. Picking the basket up, he brought it inside and placed it on the kitchen table. There was an array of muffins and a small folded piece of paper tucked in the front. He pulled it out and flipped it open.

 _Spencer,_

 _Thank you for your help yesterday. Hope to see you around._

 _Molly_

Spencer felt a smile creeping across his lips. He wasn't one to make friends easily, but she didn't seem put off by his ramblings. It might be nice to have a friend outside of work. He grabbed the basket and the rest of his belongings before heading out the door.

(xxxxx)

Spencer walked into the bullpen carrying the basket of muffins and placed them down on his desk.

"Oh, muffins!" Emily said as she rolled her chair over to steal one.

"Reid, you shouldn't have," Derek teased as he reached in and took one.

"I didn't, they are from my new neighbor," he said as he placed his bag on the floor.  
"A new neighbor huh? Another grandma eager to help out the poor skinny boy of 206," Derek said before biting into his muffin.

"No she isn't a grandma. She's actually about my age I guess," Spencer said as he picked through the basket.  
Emily and Derek glanced at each other.

"A girl your age?" Emily said becoming more interested.

"Yea," Spencer said. He still had no idea they were looking at him as he peeled the paper off his blueberry muffin. He lifted it to his mouth, but stopped when he caught their glare. "What?"

"Is she pretty?" Emily said grinning from ear to ear.  
"Yea, she's pretty. Why?" he asked genuinely confused.

"What does she look like?" Emily pressed further.

Spencer furrowed his brow. "Uh, she's got long blonde hair, blue eyes, about 5 foot 7," Spencer said now looking to Derek.  
"What made her bring you a basket of muffins? Or did she give one to everybody in the apartment complex?" Derek asked.  
"No … uh just me. I helped her carry her groceries yesterday when her bag ripped," he said looking between the two.

"Oh, a gentleman," Emily said with a smirk.

"I'm not sure what's going on here. Why are you both looking at me that way?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing pretty boy. It's just nice to hear you are making a new friend," Derek said before turning to walk off.

"You should help her more often. These muffins are delicious," Emily said as she went back to her work.

Spencer wasn't sure exactly why they were asking him these questions, but if he had to guess it was probably due to the lack of romance in his life. He could count on one hand the women he had been with and he was getting to the point where he didn't really care anymore. He felt it was a waste of time that could be better spent somewhere else. But it didn't stop the small voice in the back of his head that kept trying to bring up Molly. He wasn't lying about her being pretty. She really was a naturally beautiful girl and she seemed like she would be nice company to have around.

(xxxxx)

Spencer walked up the stairs after work and was about to go to his apartment, when he glanced down at Molly's door. He hesitated a moment before walking over to her door and knocking on it. He heard noise inside and within a moment the door swung open. Molly had her hair up in a high ponytail that left the tips of her hair tickling her shoulders. She wore a bright pink tank top and black short shorts that made Spencer blush.  
"Hey you," she said smiling.  
"Hi," he said waving awkwardly at her.  
"You wanna come in?" she asked stepping aside.

"Um, just for a minute. I won't keep you," he said stepping inside.

Molly shut the door and walked over to mute the television. When she bent over the couch, Spencer could see a glimpse of her ass cheeks as they peaked out. He looked away quickly, but felt his pulse racing.

"So what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked bringing his attention back to her.  
"I uh … wanted to thank you for the muffins. That was very kind of you," he said as he held tightly to his bag.

"Don't mention it. I wanted to thank you for your help. I know you said I didn't need to, but it's not often you meet someone as nice as you," she said smiling at him.

Spencer pinched his lips together unsure what to say next. Molly noticed his nervousness.

"How was work? Catch any bad guys today?"

Spencer chuckled softly.

"What? Isn't that what you do? You said your FBI right?" she asked furrowing her brow.  
"Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. I … it's just that we don't call them bad guys. We call them un-subs," he explained.

"What does un-sub mean?"

"It means unknown subject," Spencer replied.  
"Hmm, that's interesting. Well, did you catch any _un-subs_ today?" she rephrased.

"No, thankfully we were not called on a case today. We just caught up on paperwork," he said.

"Hey, I know this might sound weird, but I was just going to get some dinner and I don't know my way around here still. You wouldn't want to go get something together would you?" she asked.

He could see the nervousness in her eyes and body language. She was afraid of being rejected. Boy did he know that feeling.

"Sure. Would you mind if I go drop off my things first?" he asked.  
"Not at all. I don't think this is appropriate to wear out anyway. Just come back over when you are ready."

Spencer nodded before walking out of the apartment. He once again felt a smile trying to find its way out. Nobody ever asks to hang out with him unless they are from work. He was excited to get to know Molly better.

(xxxxx)

"This Fried Rice is to die for!" Molly moaned as she took another bite of her dinner.  
"You want to try the Shrimp? It's really good," Spencer asked as he lifted one of them off his plate with his fork.  
Molly grabbed his fork and slowly brought the Shrimp to her mouth. Normally this would have creeped Spencer out, but for some reason it didn't bother him that she was eating off the same fork as him. She sighed as she chewed.

"Wow, that is good," she said as she covered her mouth with her napkin and wiped her lips.

"Kanki is one of my favorite restaurants," Spencer said as he took a sip of his soda.

"I can see why," Molly agreed.

They sat silently for a few minutes eating their dinner when Spencer decided to break the silence.  
"So you know what I do for a living. What is it that you do?" he asked.

"A doctor," she said looking into his eyes.  
"For real?" he said in surprise.  
"No I'm kidding," she giggled. He loved her laugh. "I'm actually a teacher or was a teacher. I'm trying to find a job as we speak."

"What do you teach?" Spencer asked as he went back to eating.

"I was a 3rd grade teacher."

"Where did you teach?" he asked.

"A small school in Pennsylvania. There were hardly 100 kids in total at the school. It was very intimate. I loved it," she said getting a far off look in her eyes.  
"If you loved it, what made you leave?" Spencer said.  
"Uh … unfortunate circumstances," she said as she shoveled a mouthful of rice into her mouth.

Spencer knew she didn't want to talk further about it so he didn't push the subject. They continued the small talk during the rest of the meal. By the time they left the restaurant it was starting to get cooler out.

"Geez, the temperature is really dropping. Yesterday I was in shorts, now I feel like I need pants and a jacket," Molly said as she pulled her little purple cardigan tighter around herself.

Spencer shrugged out of his suit jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"A cold front is coming through. It's supposed to be only a high of 67 tomorrow," Spencer said.

Molly couldn't believe how he sacrificed his warmth for her and didn't even give her a chance to acknowledge it. He really was a rare human being. She felt her heart skip a beat which scared her. She just wanted to be his friend. Nothing more. She had to keep telling herself that. No matter what her and Spencer couldn't be more than friends.

By the time they got back to the apartment, Molly realized she had missed half of what Spencer was saying due to zoning out. She reached her door and unlocked it. Turning around she leaned on the door frame and smiled.  
"I had a really great time tonight. Thank you again for your hospitality," she said.  
"I had a great time as well," he said smiling at her.  
"Goodnight Spencer," she said softly.

"Goodnight Molly," he said in return.

She slowly closed the door and leaned on it. She placed her hands on stomach and sighed. It was going to be harder than she thought not falling for him, but it was for his own good.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next few weeks Spencer and Molly continued to hang out with one another whenever Spencer wasn't on a case. Molly had finally gotten a job at a mom and pop florist, so she was able to slowly furnish her house. One afternoon as Spencer arrived home from a case, he heard banging coming from Molly's apartment. He dropped his go bag on the floor, walked over and knocked on the door. He heard the banging stop and the door unlocking. The door opened to a messy haired Molly. She pushed her hair away from her face and smiled.

"Hey stranger, when did you get back?" she asked.

"Just a minute ago, what in the world are you doing?" he said trying to peer over her.

She pushed the door back further so he could see.

"I'm building a desk," she said. "And in a minute I'm going to turn it into firewood."  
Spencer laughed at her exasperation.

"I'm not exactly a handy man, but would you like some help?" he offered.  
"You just got home from a case. You should be enjoying some peace and quiet," she said.

"It was a long flight. I slept on the plane. Let me go change and I'll come help you," he said walking towards his apartment.  
"Alright. I'll leave the door unlocked. Just come in," she said.

Five minutes later, Spencer walked into Molly's house. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt underneath a red and black plaid unbuttoned shirt.

"So where are you at?" he asked as he took a seat on the wooden floor next to her.

Molly handed him the instructions and sighed.

"Step 3. It says to put these two screw thingy's into these two holes, but they don't line up with the holes over here," she said in frustration.

Spencer grabbed the board from her and began testing different screws.

"It looks like they did a poor job of drilling holes," Spencer said as he lined up the shelf with the side. "I don't suppose you have a drill."

"I didn't even have a hammer," Molly said making Spencer chuckle.

"Hang on, I'll be right back."

Spencer disappeared from the apartment, so Molly used this time to make them each something to drink. She went into the kitchen and poured two glasses of Pink Lemonade. When she got back into the living room, Spencer had returned holding a yellow drill.

"Mr. Brickerstein is always fixing things," Spencer said as he sat down and began drilling a new hole.

Roughly an hour later, the desk was finally finished. Spencer and Molly still sat on the wooden floor sipping at their drinks. By this time they were both sweating from the hard work. Spencer had taken off his plaid shirt, while Molly had changed from her long sleeved shirt to a white tank top.

"That was a lot of hard work. Well done Dr. Reid," Molly said as she placed her empty glass next to her.

"I must say I even impressed myself," Spencer joked.

"I'm starving. I cannot wait for that pizza to get here," Molly said standing up to stretch.

She turned to help Spencer off the floor. It was then that he noticed she was not wearing a bra underneath her tank top. He felt his cheeks blush as he stood in front of her. The electricity that sparked between their bodies was noticeable. Spencer licked his lips nervously as he wondered if he should kiss her. Suddenly Molly backed away and began picking the tools up off the floor. Spencer didn't know what to make of it. He felt sort of embarrassed and a little … no a lot confused. As a profiler he was always good at reading other people. He clearly saw the desire in Molly's eyes. He could feel the connection between them. Yet, something was holding her back. Something kept her from giving in to that feeling.

(xxxxx)

Spencer helped Molly clean up from dinner. Their dinner conversation was fun as usual. No signs of the awkward moment they shared earlier. Molly wrapped the individual slices of pizza in tin foil when Spencer turned to her.

"Do you like me?" he suddenly blurted.

"What?" she asked looking up from the pizza.

Spencer felt his face burning. "Do you … like me?" he said again.  
"Of course I like you Spence," she smiled.

"Not like that," he said rubbing his neck nervously. "I mean … more than that."  
Molly could practically see his heart beating. She knew this was hard for him to say. She was surprised by his boldness. In the little time she'd known him, she knew he was the shy and quiet type. She turned to face him slowly and took a deep breath.

"I … Spence … I like you, I do, but we can't," she said folded her arms around her stomach and dropped her eyes to the floor.

"I understand. Um … I'm gonna go ahead and head out," he said.

She could hear his broken voice. She lifted her head and followed him.

"Spencer wait. It's not what you think," she called after him.

"Molly, you don't need to explain. I'll see you around."  
With that he was out the door and into his own apartment before Molly could fully grasp what was happening. She shut her apartment door and banged her head against it as tears filled her eyes. She should have never gotten this close to him.

(xxxxx)

Spencer miserably finished getting ready for work. He was embarrassed that he opened up like that to Molly. He had a good friend and he went and ruined. All because his stupid body was telling him that it wanted more from her. More than what she was willing to give. Of course she wouldn't be interested in him. He knew he had nothing to offer in the romance department. Before leaving the house he walked over to the book shelf and pulled out _The Narration of John Smith_.

"I miss you," he whispered. "You were the only person who loved me for who I was. I'm sorry I never got a chance to show you how much you meant to me."

He opened his bag and stuck the book inside before heading to the front door. He started to lock his door, when he saw Molly exiting her apartment.

"Hey Spence," she said.

"Hi," he muttered as he turned to walk off.

"Wait up," she called after him.

He continued to walk down the stairs ignoring her request.

"Spencer, I want to talk about last night," she said trying to catch up with him.

"There's nothing to talk about. I misread the situation and I'm sorry," he said as he reached the door to the complex.

"I like you Spencer. I enjoy spending time with you. Can't we just be friends? Can't that be enough?" she asked sounding like she could cry.

Spencer stopped at his car and finally turned to look at her. Her baby blue eyes were shimmering with the unshed tears. He felt his heart melt a little, but then through his guard back up.

"I've gotta go."  
With that he climbed into his car and drove away. Molly stood watching him go as a few tears escaped. If only he knew this was for his own good.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the delay! I don't get much time to write between work and family. I noticed some spelling/grammar errors in my previous chapters. I will go back and fix that one day, but for now my goal is just to try and update as much as I can._

 _Thank you for feedback! It always helps the creative juices flow!_

 _(xxxxx)_

It had been several weeks since Molly and Spencer had spent time together. He was away a lot on cases and when he was home it wasn't for long. Molly tried a few times to get him to talk with her, but she could see he had put up a wall. He wasn't going to let her in. She eventually gave up and decided it was for the best anyway. One night after finishing up cleaning the floral shop, Casey, the owners daughter, suggested Molly get out for a night on the town.

"Girl all you do is work. You need a break. Come on me and a few friends are going to Cloud 9. Come with us," Casey begged.

Molly wanted to tell her no, but the truth was she was sort of a lonely. As much as she tried to hide away from the world, her heart fought for human interaction.

"Alright, I'll go," she sighed.  
Casey clapped her hands and began jumping. "Great! We'll pick you up at 8."

Molly stood staring at herself in the full length mirror. She was nervous about going out tonight and hoped that she looked alright. She wore tight pink pants with a white top covered in sheer fabric that was see-through everywhere except her chest. Her hair was pulled halfway up in a princess braid and her make-up was smoky. As she was about to change her outfit for the third time, her cell phone pinged. She picked it up and saw that Casey texted her that they were downstairs waiting. Taking a deep breath she nodded at her reflection and turned to walk away.

(xxxxx)

The club was loud and crowded. It had been a long time since she stepped foot into a club. She felt her anxiety rise as her claustrophobia kicked in a little. Casey and her three friends seemed to have no fear as they waltzed across the room to find a table. Once they spotted an open space, Casey squealed about this being her favorite song and ran off. Her three friends ran after her. Molly sighed realizing what a huge mistake this was and walked over to sit at the table they spotted. She sat down and watched Casey and her friends dancing with a group of guys that had already flocked to them.

"There is no way a fine lady such as yourself, should be sitting here by herself and not out dancing," a voice behind her said.

Molly turned to see a handsome black man smiling a pearly white smile at her. He was wearing black dress pants and a button down white shirt with a thin black tie.

"I'm sorry?" she said caught off guard.  
"No need to be sorry. The names Derek, can I get you something to drink?" he asked holding out his hand.

Molly shook it and smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you for the offer Derek, but I'm alright for now," she responded.

"You never told me your name," he said taking a seat at her table.  
"I never offered it," she smirked causing him to laugh.

"Touché," he said. "Alright, I won't push it, but I do hope for your sake you don't sit her alone all night. It's good to get out and live a little. If you change your mind, come find me."

With that Derek walked off in search of another woman to flirt with. She couldn't help but smile. He seemed like a nice guy.  
"Molly?"

She looked away from Derek to find Spencer standing beside her table.

"Spencer? What are you doing here?" she said in surprise.

"I could say the same for you. I'm here with my team. We just finished a pretty rough case and needed to get out," he explained.

"My co-worker dragged me out," she pointed to the girls grinding with other guys on the dance floor.

"Oh," he said. They both avoided eye contact for a moment before Spencer spoke up again. "I was just going to get a drink. Can I get you something?"

"A long island iced tea would be great," she said as he nodded.

After a minute he returned carrying her drink.  
"Do you mind?" he asked using his eyes to hint at the chair.

"No, please," she said before he sat down.

She took a big gulp of her drink and winced a bit at the taste. Spencer chuckled causing her to look his way.

"Not a big drinker?" he asked.

"Not really. It's been a long time," she said smiling softly.

"Yea same here," Spencer said before taking another sip of his drink.

"So what happened?" she asked after another big gulp of her drink.

"I'm sorry?"

"The case. You said it was pretty rough. What happened? If you don't mind me asking," she said.  
"Oh. No I don't mind. Uh, it was about missing kids. A pedophile was picking up kids on their way home from school. It was pretty random, so we had a hard time tracking him down. We finally found him, but it was too late –" he said stopping to take a big drink.

"Oh … Spencer I'm sorry. That is terrible," she said reaching across the table to touch his arm soothingly.

"Yea. I've seen a lot of … bad things in my career, but this is one of those that stays with you," he said as his eyes glazed over.

"Hey, look at me," she said reaching for his face and turning it towards her. He was caught off guard by this affectionate act. "Don't think about it. Let's just have fun tonight and let that memory melt away ok?"

Spencer nodded as Molly removed her hand from his face. She picked up her drink and held it out. "To a night of no worries."

Spencer repeated her mantra and they clinked glasses before taking a drink.

(xxxxx)

An hour later Spencer and Molly were both drunk. Jumping from her chair, Molly grabbed Spencer's arm.

"Dance with me," she said as she pulled on him.

"I can't dance," he said shaking his head no.  
"Oh come on all you have to do is sway back and forth," she insisted.

"It's a fast song. You can't slow dance to a fast song," he said.

Molly pouted her lip and gave him sad puppy eyes. Spencer rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Alright, come on."  
Molly grinned as she dragged him out to the dance floor. She threw her arms around his neck and began grinding into him, while he just stared down at her.

"Just think of it like sex," Molly said as she pulled Spencer flush with her body. She began simulating sex moves against him.

"I'd rather just have sex," Spencer complained.

"Come on just try it," she said as she grabbed his hips and had him rub up against her.

She turned around and began gyrating up and down his body while he stood watching her. He felt himself getting incredibly turned on. As she worked her way back up, he slid his arms around her waist and leaned over to her ear.

"You are so sexy," he whispered.

His breath was warm against her skin. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and she felt herself becoming aroused. Under normal circumstances she would have run for the hills, but she was too drunk to realize what she was doing.

"You wanna get out of here?" she said turning to face him.

Their eyes connected and stared at one another. Spencer never said a word, he just grabbed her hand and headed straight for the exit.

(xxxxx)

 _Bzzzz. Bzzzz. Bzzzz._

Spencer sat up and reached blindly for his phone.

"Hello?" he answered groggily.

"Where the hell are you?" Derek's voice snapped over the phone.  
Spencer looked around and realized he was in his bedroom.

"My room," he said rubbing his throbbing head.

"Next time you leave let us know genius. Everyone was worried about you," Derek said calming down a bit.

"Sorry," Spencer muttered.

"Alright, I'll call you tomorrow," Derek said before hanging up.

Spencer laid his phone back down and went to lay back down when he noticed a lump beside him. He let his eyes adjust and realized it was Molly. It was then he noticed he was fully naked.

"Shit," he whispered to himself, before getting up to search for his clothes.

He walked into the living room and turned on the light to see clothes thrown all over. He found his boxers hanging off the lamp shade. He picked them up and slipped them on. As he was about to grab his pants he heard a curse come from his bedroom. Molly was awake.

"Shit, shit, shit," he heard her say.

Walking back into the bedroom, he placed her clothes on the bed.

"I'll give you some privacy," he said as he immediately walked back into the living room.

A few moments later, Molly walked out of the bedroom dressed and staring at the wooden floor.

"I should probably go," she said as she placed her hands across her stomach.

"Um … yea. I … uh … I understand," he stuttered nervously.

Molly didn't say anything else, she just walked to the front door, opened it and walked out shutting the door behind her. Spencer dropped down onto the couch with his head in his hands. What had he done? What had they done? He couldn't remember anything but sitting at the club drinking. Molly was surely going to hate him now.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm hoping to write more the next two days … then it might be a bit before I can write again. Thank you to anyone who has or is going to leave reviews. They always inspire me!_

 _On a side note – tonight is the holiday finale of Criminal Minds. Can't wait!_

 _(xxxxx)_

Spencer walked into the bullpen still wearing his sunglasses. His head was throbbing like it used to back when he suffered from severe migraines. He felt like he was going to throw up at any moment.

"Well look who it is? Where's Waldo decided to show up to work and not have us guess where he is," Derek teased from his desk.

Spencer was too nauseous to respond. He just plopped down into his chair and prayed for no cases. As he placed his bag on the floor, he heard something land on his desk. He looked up to see a plastic bag full of crackers and a small bottle of Sprite. He glanced at Emily, who was still wearing sunglasses herself. She gave him a small nod and he smiled gratefully in return.

"So what happened to you last night? Why'd you bail on us? Derek asked as he moved over to lean on Spencer's desk.

Spencer shrugged. Not because he didn't want to tell them. He honestly didn't remember. His head pounded as he placed his face into his hands.

"Do you even remember leaving last night?" Emily suddenly piped in.

Spencer looked up at her, surprised by her insight. Although he shouldn't be considering their job. Spencer was quiet for a moment.

"No, I don't remember leaving," he said.

"Shit man. How drunk were you?" Derek said in hushed tones.

"Drunk enough to not remember most of the night," Spencer sighed.

"Reid, I'm sorry man. We should have paid better attention to you. We just figured you'd wandered off and found someone to talk to. We had no idea you were smashed and left alone. You could've been seriously hurt," Derek said, although it seemed he was berating himself more than talking to Spencer.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Emily said.

"Sitting at the club drinking," he said, glossing over the fact he was with Molly.

"Where you alone?" Derek asked.

Spencer looked down at his feet. He tried to stall and think of a good lie, but he realized that was just pointless.

"No, a friend of mine was there. She lives three doors down from me," he said looking up. He was glad his glasses were covering his eyes. Maybe they wouldn't be able to tell that he was omitting information regarding his feelings for her.

"Muffin girl? Did she leave with you?" Derek said surprised.

Spencer nodded.  
"Please tell me you two went to your own homes," Emily said.

"Uh, yes and we did," he said. It was a partial lie. I mean, eventually she went to her apartment.

"Reid …" Derek said eyeing his friend.

Spencer sighed and slammed his head down onto the desk.

"Did you use protection?" Derek said sounding concerned.

"I don't know," Spencer said from underneath his arms.

"What happened when you woke up? When she woke up? How drunk was she?" Derek asked in rapid fire.  
"I got dressed. She got dressed. She left and we said nothing. Yes, she was as drunk as I was," Spencer replied still hiding in his arms.

"How long have you known her?" Emily asked.

"2 months, 4 days, and –" he sat up for a second to look at his watch. "16 hours and 42 minutes." He placed his head back into the darkness of his arms.

"Do you hang out at all or you just know each other from the apartments?" Emily said.  
"We used to hang out. What does any of this matter?" Spencer asked sitting up again.

"First of all, it matters because it'll help me assess just how fucked you are. Second, what do you mean by _used_ to hang out?" Emily replied.

"I think it means exactly what it sounds like. We used to hang out and now we don't," Spencer said with a bit of bite.  
"Clearly. My question is why? Work related or did something happen? I mean let's be honest Reid. You are not the type of person who sleeps with someone for the hell of it. Drunk or not," Emily said.

Spencer knew she was right. She was always able to understand him, even when he didn't understand himself. It's one of the beautiful things about their friendship. He always opened up to her and trusted her because she had a knack for being able to decode his thoughts and feelings.

"Reid, do you like her?" Derek asked as he stared at his friend.

Spencer nodded his head.

"So what happened?" Derek said.

"Nothing happened," Spencer answered.  
"Did you tell her you liked her?" Derek asked.

"Look I don't really want to talk about this," Spencer said getting irritated.

"Reid, we are just trying to help," Emily said in a soft voice.  
Spencer took a deep breathe before rubbing his temples.

"I know," he responded. "I know. I just … I honestly don't know what happened. She showed all the signs of liking me. Nervous behavior, dilated pupils, flirting, eye contact with my eyes and mouth, licking her lips, inviting me over. I mean I saw a bunch more things, but when I asked her if she liked me, she told me we couldn't be together. She just wanted to be my friend."  
"Has she ever talked to you about her past?" Emily asked.  
"Not really. Other than she was a 3rd grade teacher and she left for unfortunate circumstances."  
"Reid, I don't know for sure, but it sounds to me like there might be something in her past that has her pushing you away despite her more than obvious feelings for you," Emily said.

"Really?"

"Well, like you said, dilated pupils could mean arousal, eye contact with your eyes and mouth including licking her lips could be a sign she wants to kiss you. She clearly enjoys time with you if she keeps inviting you over. The problem now is you've crossed a huge line by sleeping together. I realize you were drunk, but it's going to put a barrier between you two and depending on her history, she may throw up a larger wall now. The best advice I can give you is talk to her. Salvage the friendship first. Deal with the relationship part after," Emily said while Derek nodded his agreement.

Derek gently patted Spencer on the back before heading back to his desk. Spencer let Emily's advice sink in. He would talk to her when he got home for sure. Maybe even buy her something as an apology.

(xxxxx)

Molly stood in the kitchen stirring a pot of soup when she heard a knock at her door. She pulled the pot away from the stove and walked over to the door. She sighed when she saw who stood on the other side. She really didn't want to see him right now, but when he knocked again she decided to open it.

"Now's not a good time Spencer," she said as she leaned on the door.

Spencer stood in his work clothes, with his messenger bag still thrown over his shoulder.

"I won't keep you. I just wanted to give you this," he reached in his bag and pulled out a book.

" _Tuesdays with Morrie,_ " she read out loud.  
"The lady in the bookstore said it was a great story. Inspirational and she suggested reading it with a box of tissues nearby," Spencer explained.

"That's nice of you Spencer. Thank you," Molly replied.

"I also want to apologize for last night. I'm really sorry that I took advantage of you. I was drunk and stupid and I've ruined our friendship," he rambled.

"I was just as drunk. I'm not really sure what happened or how we ended up back at your place, but it's not all your fault," she said looking down at her bare feet.

"I don't really remember much either," Spencer sighed.

"Maybe that's for the best," Molly said sadly.

"Right, ok, well see you later," he said as he started to turn, but then spun back to face her. "No wait. I don't understand you."

Molly looked at him with surprise.

"You … you keep sending me all of these mixed signals. Telling me we can't be together, we are just friends, but last night before we were drunk you were touching me in ways that aren't … well aren't friend like. You keep giving me signs that you want me, but then you push me away," he said in frustration.

"What do you want me to say Spencer?" she said as her anger started to rise.

"The truth Molly. I want the truth. Quit playing with my emotions and tell me what you really want," he said angrily.

Molly grabbed his messenger bag by the strap and pulled him into the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"As if it were that simple! Yes Spencer, I want you! I want to hold you in my arms and kiss those incredible lips, but I can't! We shouldn't even be friends!" she snapped.

"Why?" he said stepping closer to her.

"Because!" she yelled.

"Why!" he hollered back.

"Because … because it's not safe," she said as tears spilled from her eyes.  
Spencer reached out and grabbed her by the arms. She tried to pull away from him, but he held her still.

"I'm not safe? Are you afraid of me? I won't hurt you. Ever," he said in a gentler tone.

By now Molly was practically sobbing. She felt her knees growing weak. She wanted to run, but she couldn't move. Not just because Spencer still held her tightly, but because she knew her heart wanted to trust him.

"No, it's … I'm not … bad things happen," she said as she broke out of his grasp and walked over to sit on the couch, placing the book on the coffee table. She felt Spencer sit next to her, but she hid her face in her hands.  
"What bad things?" Spencer asked.

"Spencer, you don't know me. You think you do, but you don't. You will get hurt in the end. I can't do that to you. I'd rather sacrifice my happiness to protect you from me," she said as she clutched her stomach and began to cry hard again.

She felt Spencer's hand touch her back gently. She looked up to see his brown eyes scrunched in concern and confusion.

"There's nothing I want more than to be with you. It's why I forget sometimes and let myself open up to you. I'm sorry. I promise I won't do that anymore," she said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Don't I get a say in this at all?" Spencer said. "Because I would rather take the risk of being hurt than spend another moment without you. I learned the hard way that just because you are willing to wait doesn't mean the world will grant you that time."

"Spencer – "

Before she could say another word he leaned forward and placed his lips to hers. For a second, Molly internally screamed to push away, but her body refused to listen. Soon she found herself moving in sync with his lips. Melting into his kiss she wanted to so badly. She felt Spencer start to pull away, so she reached up and grabbed the back of his head pushing his mouth tight to hers. She clutched his soft, messy brown hair as his hands settled on her back. She felt his one hand sliding up to tangle in her long blonde hair, while their tongues wrestled with one another. Finally, Spencer pulled himself away from her panting a bit.

"Wow, that … ummm … was amazing," he said.

"Yea," she said blushing.

Spencer's brow furrowed and he sat up straighter. She saw him looking around the room and smelling the air.

"Is something burning?"

"Shit!" Molly jumped from the couch and ran into the kitchen where her pot of soup was still cooking. She lifted it off the stove and threw it into the sink where she turned on the cold water. "I forgot all about that."

Spencer was standing behind her chuckling.

"Well there goes dinner," Molly sighed.  
"If you'd like I can go pick us up something. We could maybe watch a movie," he suggested.

Molly felt her cheeks going red again. She felt like a school girl. The butterflies in her stomach, the nervousness, her rapid heartbeat.

"Ok. I would like that," she said.


	5. Chapter 5

_This is probably one of my favorite chapters so far. It wasn't going to go in this direction, but it sort of just wrote itself. Thought it was a fun side to Spencer._

 _Huge thank you to Fashionista7 for always leaving me a comment_ _I appreciate that!_

 _ENJOY and as always, please comment!_

 _Oh and if anyone wants to follow me on Twitter, JennLM1983 – feel free to!_

 _(xxxxx)_

It had been three weeks since Spencer and Molly started dating. He found that there were moments she still seemed afraid to trust him. They didn't go out much. Mostly spent their time together at each other's apartments eating, watching TV, or making out. Spencer was very careful never to push her too far, especially during their kissing sessions. He wanted her to feel safe with him. One cool evening, Spencer knocked on Molly's door when he returned home from work. She was still in her work attire; khaki pants, blue polo, and hair up in a clip. She greeted him with a smile.

"Hey handsome, how was work?"

He walked in giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek before answering. "Good. So listen, tonight is my best friend Derek's birthday. Everyone is going out to my co-workers house for dinner. You wouldn't want to come with me would you?"

There it was. The wall was going up again. He could see the hesitation in her eyes and her body tense.

"I don't know Spencer," she said looking timidly at him.

"I know you are afraid, but I promise I'll be by your side the entire time. If you feel uncomfortable and want to leave we can go. Please," he said tilting his head and shooting puppy eyes at her.

Molly tried to stop the smile that this brought to her face. Finally she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I'll go," she said throwing her arms around his neck. "Only because you're so darn cute." She teased before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Thank you," he said leaning his forehead against hers. "I'm going to go home and clean up. I'll be back in about 30 minutes to pick you up?"

She nodded and he kissed her again. As he reached for the door, Molly called out to him.

"What should I wear?"

"Whatever you feel comfortable in. You look beautiful no matter what," he said smiling.

Molly couldn't contain the grin on her face and the heat in her cheeks. He was by far the nicest man she had ever met. It was as if he were too good to be true.

(xxxxx)

Spencer pulled into the driveway of a gorgeous white mansion. The lawn was immaculate, with giant trees and beautiful gardens.

"Wow, your friend's house is amazing," Molly said as she climbed out of the car.

Spencer raced over to assist her.

"You're supposed to wait for me to open the door for you," Spencer said frowning.

"Sweetie, you are my boyfriend not my butler. I can open my own door," she said running her hand across his cheek.

"I know, but it's what gentleman do," he said almost childlike.

"Spencer you are already too perfect. Let's slip a few flaws in there," she teased.

Spencer smiled at her and hooked his arm with hers, leading her up the driveway to the front door. He rang the doorbell and a few seconds later it swung open. A girl in a purple and black polka dot dress, with black gloves, and a frilly headband stood smiling broadly at them.

"You made it!" she squealed reaching out to hug Spencer. "And you must be Molly?"

Molly smiled and waved.

"Oh honey, I don't do waves. I do hugs," she said reaching out and pulling Molly into her arms.

Molly was a little overwhelmed by this gesture, but she smiled anyway when they pulled apart.

"Reid talks about you all the time. It's nice to finally put a face to the name. I'm Penelope. You can call me pretty much anything and I'll answer to it. Come on it, it's chilly out!" she babbled happily.

Molly giggled softly as she followed Spencer into the foyer. Penelope's bubbly personality was contagious. Molly actually felt a little better about coming. The house looked even larger inside. It was beautifully decorated. She wondered if his wife decorated the house or they used a professional.

"Everyone's in the living room having drinks," Penelope said rushing off ahead of them. Her black heels clicking across the wood.

Spencer stopped for a moment and looked at Molly. She gave him a small smile.

"You ok?" he asked in a soft voice.

She nodded and gave him another smile. He grabbed her hand squeezing it reassuringly and continued into the living room.

"Uncle Spencer!"

Molly watched as an adorable hipster blonde-headed kid ran to give Spencer a hug. Spencer lifted the boy off his feet and spun around.

"How's it going Henry?" Spencer asked the boy when he put him back down on his feet.

"Good," Henry said before turning to look at Molly. "Who's this?"

"Henry this is Molly. Molly this is my godson Henry," Spencer introduced.  
"Are you Uncle Spencer's girlfriend?" Henry asked after he finished shaking her hand.

Molly nodded as her cheeks began to blush. Before Henry could ask more questions a blonde-haired woman walked over and shooed him towards another little boy who was intently playing a hand held video game.

"Sorry about that. Hi, I'm J.J," she introduced shaking Molly's hand.

"Molly. I … um … heard a lot about you from Spencer," Molly said nervously.

"Likewise. It's a pleasure to – " she was interrupted by a loud crash. "Oh, no Michael! No! I'm sorry excuse me!"

With that J.J. rushed over to where a young toddler had gotten into a book case. A row of books and knick knacks had fallen all over the floor. She saw a man with short brown hair racing over to help as well. She figured that must be J.J.'s husband she heard about.

"Never a dull moment. I figure since you two aren't able to make it a step into this house before being bombarded, I'd come to you. Dave, it's a pleasure to have you here this evening," the older man said smiling at them.

He had a kind face. She felt at ease with him instantly.

"This is Rossi's home," Spencer said to Molly.

"Oh Mr. Rossi, your home is breathtaking," Molly said in awe.

"Call me Dave and thank you. I hear you live near Spencer?" he said before sipping his drink.

"Yes, three doors down," she said glancing at Spencer and smiling.

"Very nice. Can I get you something to drink?" Dave offered.

"I'm alright for now, but thank you," Molly replied.

"Make yourselves at home," Dave said patting Spencer's shoulder and walking off.

"You're nearly done meeting everyone. There's three more to go," Spencer whispered into Molly's ear.

"I'm ok," she said.

Spencer led her over towards a serious looking man who was watching Henry and another little boy play together.

"Hotch, um, I wanted to introduce you to –" Spencer began.

"Molly. It's nice to meet you," Hotch said shaking her hand and giving her a small smile.

She didn't know how rare that was.

"You're the leader right?" Molly said trying to recall from previous talks.

"Unit Chief," Spencer corrected while Hotch smiled. "That little guy next to Henry is his son Jack."

"Jack, say hi to Spencer's friend Molly," Hotch called out to his son.

Jack turned around, gave a quick wave, and went back to his game.

"He just got that game for his birthday. I can't peel him away from it," Hotch said.

"They seem to be enjoying it," Molly said smiling.

Suddenly claps and whistles erupted among the room. Molly and Spencer turned to see Derek dancing into the room. He wore black jeans, a black shirt, and a white jacket over top. He had a bright white smile with perfect teeth. He shook hands and hugged everyone before he reached Spencer and Molly. His eyes immediately widened.  
"I know you," he said pointing at Molly and furrowing his brow trying to remember.

"Derek right? The smooth talker at Club 9," Molly grinned.

"That's right," Derek laughed before shaking her hand. "Ms. 'I didn't give you a name.' Well now I can see why. Pretty boy already had his hooks in you," he chuckled as he ruffled Spencer's hair.  
"You know her?" Spencer said surprised.  
"Ehh, I wouldn't say know her. I asked her if she wanted a drink. She turned me down," Derek said.  
"Wait, someone turned you down. Write that down folks. Derek Morgan was turned down by a woman!" J.J. called out teasingly as she walked by.

"Yea, and Reid got her," Rossi said from a nearby stool.

"Alright, alright," Derek said waving his arms to stop the teasing. "Well, anyway it is nice to officially meet you, Molly," Derek said.

"You too," she said smiling at him.

"I'm going to get a drink. You two want in? No strings attached this time," he winked at Molly.

"No thank you," she giggled.

"Damn, twice she turns me. What about you kid?"

"Yea, I'll take whatever," Spencer said. After Derek walked off he looked at Molly. "Well, that was sort of awkward and … weird," he said.

"No it's nothing. He was very sweet that night. Not at all inappropriate. Nothing to worry about," Molly assured him as she laced her fingers with his.  
Spencer still looked a little hesitant.  
"Hey, just remember … I picked you," she grinned before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Awe!" Penelope said as she walked by.

Spencer and Molly both blushed before separating and heading to the living room to sit down.

(xxxxx)

A few hours later, the team sat around a large dining room table playing an intense game of penny poker. Spencer sat next to Molly, but he wasn't allowed to play because as they told her 'he cheats.' He whispered something into her ear.

"Hey no helping her!" Derek called out.

Spencer laughed as he took another drink of his scotch.

"He wasn't helping. He was whispering dirty secrets about you," Molly teased.

Emily, who had arrived late due to Sergio escaping, ohhed along with J.J.

"Alright, I'm going to see your 7 cents and raise you 5 cents," Molly said pushing in her pennies.

"Ok, I call," Derek said tossing in 5 more pennies. "I have 4 Kings."

"Oh shoot," Molly said as Derek laughed and reached for the pennies. "BUT …" Derek looked up at her. "I have a straight flush." She laid her cards down and the table went nuts laughing, clapping, ohhing, ahhing, and straight heckling Derek. He laughed as he sat back in his chair watching Molly rake in the coins. She had a big smile on her face.

"That's it guys, I'm busted. I'm all out of money and I'm drunk. Which lucky person gets to drive me home?" Derek said as he stood up from the table.

"I'll take you home. You too Garcia," Emily said as she looked at a half undressed Penelope. She had shed her gloves, her hair band, her cover up, her socks, and high-heels. She tried to take the dress off too, but Rossi got her a fan to convince her that would work better.

"Shot gun!" Penelope shouted as she jumped up running for the front door.

"Someone get her before she runs home instead," Emily joked.

"I'll go watch her," J.J. said as she stood up with a sleeping Michael in her arms. "Will, I'll meet you and Henry at the car. Goodnight everyone, Molly nice to meet you."

Molly waved goodbye to J.J. as she left the room. One by one they said goodbye to everyone and the house was emptied. Spencer climbed into the passenger seat as he was too tipsy to drive. Molly had abstained from drinking since it was her first time meeting everyone. She didn't want to overindulge and do something stupid. Once they pulled onto the street and were driving Molly could feel Spencer's eyes on her. She glanced over and saw him staring at her with a smile on her face.

"What?" she asked giggling.  
"Nothing," he muttered.

"Clearly it's not nothing if you are staring at me," she said.

"You're beautiful," he said reaching out to run his fingers through her blonde hair.

"You're drunk," Molly laughed as she pushed his hand away.

"Yes, but not that drunk that I don't know how lucky I am to have such a beautiful girlfriend," he said patting her hair again.

"Spencer, sweetie, that's very nice of you to say, but I'm not a puppy. Please stop petting me," she said giggling.

"But your hair is soft. It feels like … silk … wait no … like a bear. Like a really soft, fuzzy cute little baby bear," he said smiling.

Molly bust out laughing. "A bear huh? How many bears have you pet before?"

Spencer looked at his fingers and started silently counting. After a minute he looked up with a scrunched face. "Um, zero. That makes me really sad," he said as they pulled up to a red light. There was a car parked next to them. He rolled down his window and leaned out. "Excuse me, excuse me sir. Do you have a bear I could pet? Or know anyone that has a bear? Like a soft friendly one? Maybe a cub?" he asked the startled man.

"Sorry! Have a lovely evening sir," Molly said as she pulled Spencer back inside and rolled the window back up. "Spencer, no more talking. Sit quietly in your seat." She said sternly, though she had to bite back her smile.

Spencer saluted her and sat back in his seat.

"I don't normally drink you know," he said softly.

"Is that so."

"I was nervous about tonight. I was afraid you would be scared off by my family. They are really nice and all but they can be a bit jokey. Is that a word? Jokey? Jokellers? Jesters!"

Molly put her hand on his knee and he stopped talking.

"It's ok Spence. I had a great time. Your family is wonderful and so are you," she said smiling at him.

He smiled at her before continuing to figure out another word for joke. By the time they reached the apartment Molly was half ready to rip off her ears, because somehow the word joke led him into Rod Stewart which led to a loud rendition of _Forever Young_ being sang in her ear. Good Lord was he tone deaf. She got Spencer out of the car and they walked up the stairs to their floor. She took his keys and unlocked his apartment door.

"Alright, let's get you set for bed," Molly said as she placed his keys next to the front door on a table.

Spencer started unbuttoning his shirt and threw it to the floor.

"Oh, Spence, sweetie, wait til you get to the bedroom," she said as he now dropped his pants and struggled to walk.

He sat down on the floor and looked at his feet stretched out in front of him. "Where did my shoes go? Did I forget them at Rossi's?"

Molly rolled her eyes and giggled at the sight before her. Spencer in his boxers with his pants around his ankles looking for his "missing" shoes. She kneeled in front of him and pushed his pants up slightly.

"You found them!" he said patting her on the back. "Good job. Ok, I'm going to go to sleep now," he said laying down on the floor.

"Nope, no! Wait, Spence wait!" Molly quickly yanked his pants off with his shoes. "Come on big fella. Let's get you into bed."

Spencer barely got up as Molly tucked under his arm to guide him into the bedroom. She sort of pushed him into the bed where he landed with his legs hanging off. She grabbed them and turned him until he was mostly on the bed. She searched for a blanket and found one laying over the couch. She tossed it over him and sighed.  
"Goodnight Spencer," she said smiling at his sleeping form.

With that she left for her room. Exhausted, but for the first time she could remember, she was happy.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the delay – it's been so busy with Christmas and work! I also had a bit of the blues so I couldn't seem to find inspiration. However, I finally wrote a chapter I'm happy with. Hope you enjoy – please leave comments_

 _(xxxxx)_

Spencer's eyes popped open and he instantly felt the throbbing in his head. He rolled out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom. His hair stood in all directions and he wore only his socks and boxers. He opened the lid to the Tylenol bottle and swallowed down three pills. Usually he took two, but this was one wicked hangover. He climbed into the shower and let the warm water spray over him. He shut his eyes thinking over the previous night. Why had he drank so much? Molly must have been so mad at him. He didn't even remember leaving Rossi's. After cleaning up, he got out of the shower and dried himself off. Suddenly his phone started beeping. He hurried into the bedroom and pulled the phone to his ear.

"Reid."

"We have a case. Be at the office in twenty," Penelope said lethargically.

"You sound as bad as I feel," Spencer said as he pulled on a pair of dress pants.  
"I'm pretty sure I was run over by a truck last night and it backed up and ran me over again and again and again," she muttered.

"I can relate. See you soon," Spencer hung up.

After getting dressed and forcing himself to eat something, he walked over to Molly's apartment and knocked. He waited for about a minute before the door opened. Molly was still in her jammies. Her hair was braided in two pig tails. She looked adorable.

"Hey," he said sheepishly.

"Hey. Did you sleep alright?" Molly asked leaning on the door.

"Yea. Thank you for getting me home. I'm really sorry I drank so much," he said feeling his cheeks turn red.

"It's ok. I got a good laugh out of it," she said smiling at him.

"Oh geez. What did I do?" he asked looking down at his shoes.

"Besides trying to get a stranger to give you a bear cub to pet?" she smirked.  
"Molly, I'm so embarrassed. I really … I don't drink like that … like ever. I'm so sorry," Spencer said as he fiddled with the straps of his bag.

"Spence, seriously, it's ok. One day I'll get hammered and you can take care of me," she said grabbing his hand to stop him from fiddling nervously.

He looked up at her and saw the sincerity in her eyes. He nodded and smiled.

"So you heading off to work?" she asked.

"Yea, I have to go in for a case, which means I might be away for a while. I'm not sure where we are going, but I'll text you as soon as I know," he explained.

"Oh, ok. I guess this is the sucky part of the job huh?" Molly said frowning.

"Yea," he nodded.

"Well, be safe please and if you can check in with me every once in a while. I don't think I can handle days of worrying about you."  
"I can do that," he said leaning forward to give her a kiss.

He expected it to be a quick peck, but instead Molly threw her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. After they pulled apart he tried to hide his surprise, but she could clearly see the shock in his expression.

"Just a little something to remember what's waiting for you when you come home," she flirted.

Spencer blushed before waving awkwardly and walking off. It was times like this he wished he had a normal 9 to 5 job.

(xxxxx)

"Is the air conditioner broken?" Emily complained as she waved a sheet of paper in front of her face.

Rossi walked over to the thermostat and read the temperature.  
"It says it's 78 in here," he said.

"Lies," Emily said as she continued to fan herself.

"It's because the sun is shining directly into this room. If they had blinds it wouldn't be so bad," Spencer replied as he loosened his tie and wiped the sweat dripping down his forehead.

At that moment, the door to the conference room opened and Derek walked in with J.J. Both of them were dripping with sweat too.

"Did someone forget to tell Florida that it's November?" Derek growled.

"Amen!" Emily cried out not looking up from the notes she was taking.

"Hey guys, I think I found something here," Spencer said as he stepped back from the bulletin board eyeing it intensely. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him.

"If you look in the middle of each victims back, what seemed to be random lacerations, are actually acrostics consisting of the initial letters of five Greek words." He started writing with a marker on a nearby board. "Iēsous Christos Theou Huios Sōtēr which translates to Jesus Christ, Son of God, Savior," Spencer said turning to face the group.

"So we have ourselves another religious fanatic who is taking justice into his own hands," Derek said as he sat down in his chair.

"What do the victims all have in common?" J.J. asked.

Hotch grabbed his phone and put it on speaker phone.

"Tech goddess at your service."  
"Garcia, we need you to try and find a possible link between our victims," Hotch began.

"I've already done that sir and there is currently no link between any of them. They all work different jobs, they don't live in the same neighborhood, they have different hobbies," she responded.

"Try looking at churches. Do they belong to a church?" Emily suggested.  
"Pull up old credit card information and see if they maybe shopped at the same store. Could be something the unsub deems as unrighteous," Spencer said.

"I'm on it."  
With that the phone clicked off and Penelope was gone.

"While she's working on that, let's put together a profile," Hotch said.

(xxxxx)

Within an hour it was discovered that the victims had all visited a small family run Christian book store. The owner was a strict Catholic man, John, who ran his household as if living in the Old Testament Days. His wife, Leah, was very timid and rarely seen, while his son, Nathanial helped run the store. It seemed that Nathanial would stalk certain customers that his father deemed as having the presence of Satan and would kidnap them to make them pay for their sins. They were able to arrest John at the store, but Nathanial was nowhere to be found. They tried to get help from Leah, but she was suffering from Stockholm Syndrome so bad they couldn't get her to utter anything other than "thy will be done."

J.J. and Emily searched the house looking for a clue to where they might be, when a phone call came in from Penelope.  
"Hey Garcia, whatcha' got for us?" J.J. asked.

"Ok, so I did some digging around and I found that John's father owned a farm outside of Middleburg. It was foreclosed on about 3 years ago when his father passed away. It is still owned by the bank, but police reports show that there have been calls regarding screaming from the property. Whenever the officers went to look into it, they couldn't find anything. Figured it was prank calls or kids playing around on the property."

"Send us the address," Emily said.

"Already on its way. Be safe my loves," Garcia said before hanging up.

(xxxxx)

Spencer, Derek, and Rossi reached the farm first. The house looked abandoned, except for the beat up navy blue truck parked in front of the house. Peering inside the truck window, Rossi shook his head to indicate it was empty. They all had their weapons at ready as the next SUV arrived. Hotch, J.J., and Emily hopped out of the car walking toward them.

"Morgan and J.J. I want you to search the house, Reid and Prentiss look around the property, Dave and I will search the barn," Hotch said in a hushed voice.

Everyone nodded and went to their locations. Spencer and Emily walked together toward the cornfield listening quietly for sounds.

"If he's in there, it's going to take a miracle to find him," Emily sighed as they walked along the fence. After a minute they wandered in the opposite direction, when something caught Spencer's eye. He bent over brushing aside dirt.

"What is it?" Emily asked bending down next to him.

"An earring," Spencer said as he dug a bag out of his pocket.

He stood up and looked around the area, squinting from the sun light. His gaze came to rest on a shaded portion of the property. He started walking toward the tree when he felt something under his feet. Emily saw him stop and looked at him quizzically. Spencer bounced on the balls of his toes.

"Something feels different," he said before bending down and running his hands along the grass.

Emily bent down and began feeling the area as well, suddenly her hand hit something hard like a root.

"I've got something," she said as she pulled on the root.

The grass started lifting off the ground.

"It's a trap door," Spencer said as he pulled his gun out of the holster.

Emily got hers ready as she followed Spencer down the wooden stairs. It was very dark and humid. Spencer pulled out his flashlight and held it up with his gun, Emily followed suit. The hidden cell smelled horrendous. Spencer had to fight the urge to gag. He heard a noise to his right and spun his body and light towards the sound. Hunched in the corner was a young girl curled up in a ball. Her clothes were torn and dirty, her hair was stringy and matted with blood. They could see she was still moving. Spencer heard Emily talking to the team in her earpiece when shots rang out. Spencer felt the sting on his vested shoulder as he turned towards the sound. Emily was shouting shots fired.

"Nathanial Thompson, put your weapon down! You are surrounded!" Emily called out.

They were both moving their lights around to catch a glimpse of him before another shot rang out. This time Spencer felt a burning in his lower abdomen. The pain sent a shock wave through him.

"Reid?" Emily yelled to him. "Reid are you hit?"

He saw Emily turn towards him and noticed Nathanial appear for a second over her shoulder. He lifted his gun and shot in the space he saw. Emily yelped and dropped to the ground spinning towards Nathanial. Emily let off a few rounds until she was sure Nathanial was down. She kicked his gun away before running to Spencer's side. By this time the Hotch and J.J. were running down the wooden stairs to the commotion. Spencer slowly sat down as the pain surged through him. He felt lightheaded and nauseous.

"We need a medic. Spencer's down," Emily said as she placed her hand over the bleeding wound. "Hey look at me. Stay focused on me," she said gently.

"We have a victim back here. She's alive," J.J. called to Hotch.

Spencer looked at Emily in the soft glow of the reflecting flashlight. She was fading in and out from view. He felt his vest being taken off, but oddly the sound of the tearing Velcro sounded distant.

A bright light suddenly illuminated the entire room. J.J. had found a light switch. Derek and Rossi appeared in Spencer's line of sight.

"The ambulance is about 5 minutes out," Rossi informed Hotch.

"I'm going to take a nap," Spencer said as he started to close his eyes.

"No, no you don't. Look at me pretty boy," Derek ordered.

Spencer tried to open them, but they kept rolling to the back of his head.

"Spencer, open your eyes! Do not go to sleep!" Emily demanded.

It was too late. He slipped out of consciousness.

(xxxxx)

Spencer slowly walked up the stairs of his apartment complex four days later. He had been lucky that no organs had been hit and internal damage was easily repaired. He was in pain from the surgery and had some stitches, but the doctor said he should be back to work by next week, with office work for an additional week. Spencer hated sitting in the office during cases. He liked field work much better, but there was no arguing with Hotch after the orders. He was just reaching his door when he heard a throat clear. He glanced down the hall to see Molly glaring at him.

"Hey," he said trying to mask his pain.

"Good to know you are home safe. Would have been nice to know that four days ago instead of worrying about you constantly," she said with a hand on her hip.

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't call," he said sheepishly. "It was a difficult case."

"Spencer, I realize your job isn't typical, but you mean to tell me there wasn't two minutes you could send me a text that says 'hey I'm alive.'?" Molly said as she walked toward him.

"You're right. I'm sorry," he apologized.

Molly sighed when she reached him.

"I was just worried about you. My imagination got the best of me," she said feeling a little guilty for her attitude.

"I understand," Spencer said giving her a quick smile.

Molly reached out to hug him and he stepped away from her. Her eyes grew large and her cheeks turned red.

"Sorry, Molly I –" Spencer started.

"No, it's fine. I'll see you later," she said rushing off to her apartment.

Spencer groaned loudly in frustration. Why did he do that? Why didn't he just tell her what happened? He kicked the door of his apartment with his toes. All he wanted to do was go to sleep, but he couldn't leave things this way with Molly. He walked over to her door and knocked.

"Go away!" he heard Molly cry.

"Molly, open up. Please let me explain," he said.

He thought at first she really wasn't going to open up for him, but suddenly the sound of the door unlocking could be heard and it swung open. Her eyes were full of tears, but she wiped away the ones that had fallen down her cheek. His heart ached for her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," he said reaching out to grab her hands. She pulled away from him, but he reached out to try again. "Molly it's not that I didn't want to hug you, I do. I just …" he trailed off.

"You just what Spencer? Just say it. Don't pussy foot around it,' she snapped.  
Spencer sighed and lifted his shirt. Molly's eyes traveled down to the black and blue stitched skin.

"Oh my God, Spencer what happened?" she asked as she looked up at him.

Her eyes no longer showed hurt or anger, but worry and perhaps a bit of fear.

"It's nothing really," he began.

"That doesn't look like nothing. Where you shot?" she asked lightly running her fingers around the outside of the wound.

He tensed up under the feeling of her fingers on his skin. He hoped she didn't notice how aroused this made him. Spencer nodded when she glanced back up at him.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want you to worry," he said letting his shirt fall back down.

"Spencer, I was already worried! I thought you were dead … or maybe you didn't …" she said as tears filled her eyes.

"Didn't what?" he asked.

"I dunno … didn't miss me. Maybe being away you changed your mind," she said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Spencer cupped her face while wiping the tear away with his thumb.

"Molly, I missed you terribly. When I was in the hospital all I could think of was getting home to you. I know it was stupid of me not to call you, but I thought I was doing the right thing," he said inching his way closer to her.

"I guess I can understand that, but promise me next time you'll let me know or at least someone on the team could call me," she said as she placed her hands gently on his shoulders.

"Ok, I promise," he agreed before pulling her body flush with his.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. She melted into his taste as she increased the intensity of the kiss. Her tongue soon wrestling with his as she pushed him up against the door frame. Her kiss was desperate with need and desire. Spencer finally parted their mouths.

"Molly, I … I'm not," he said blushing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just got wrapped up in the moment," she said feeling embarrassed at misreading the situation.

"No, no don't apologize. I want to … so badly … and we will. I just … I'm not at my best and you deserve nothing but 100%," he said running his hand along her cheek.

"There you go again," she said as he looked at her puzzled. "Being perfect again. I'm really going to need to work on that with you," she teased.

Spencer smiled and gave her another gentle kiss.

"I'm really tired. You wouldn't … you wouldn't want to just lay with me for a little while would you?" Spencer asked as his cheeks turned red.

"There's nothing I would love to do more," Molly said as she grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

_I hope you all had a great Christmas. Thank you for the comments and suggestions. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Reviews are always set a fire under my creative ass_

 _PS – this chapter is definitely rated M._

 _(xxxxx)_

It had been two weeks since the incident and Spencer still hadn't been cleared to return to the field. While this frustrated Spencer in some ways it worked out fine as Thanksgiving was a week away. He might as well take the abundance of vacation time and use it to visit his mom. After work he took a quick shower before heading to Molly's for dinner. She had the day off and texted him to let him know that she was making him a special dinner. After debating he decided to go with gray pants and a purple dress shirt. He ran his hand through his messy hair. Despite the fact it looked like he didn't do a thing to it, his messy style was prepared that way on purpose. Finally happy with his appearance, he slipped his watch on and walked toward the front door. He locked it and headed to Molly's. Lifting his hand he rapped gently four times. He waited a few moments before the door swung open and Molly stood beaming at him. Spencer looked at her in awe. She wore a baby blue knitted long sleeved dress that barely touched her knees and brown ankle boots that made her a little taller.

"You look stunning," Spencer said as bent over to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you," she blushed. "You look handsome as always."

Molly moved aside to let him in. He followed her to the kitchen and was surprised to see the table set so beautifully. Her little black card table was covered with a maroon table cloth, in the center there were three candles that were lit, and a wine bottle sat unopened next to it.

"Wow, Molly you didn't have to go through all this trouble," he said as he admired her hard work.

"It was no trouble. I enjoyed doing this," she called from the kitchen. Moments later she emerged carrying two plates. "It has been a while since I've made this, but it was one of my grandmother's favorite recipes. It's chicken with an Italian sauce and pasta. I hope you like it," she said placing the dish in front of him.

"It looks and smells amazing," he said sitting down.

"Would you like some wine?" Molly offered.

"Here let me," he said as he grabbed the bottle and uncorked it for her.

"I'm afraid it isn't the most expensive," Molly said turning a bit rosey in the cheeks.  
"Molly I'm sure it's wonderful. Please don't ever feel you need to spend a lot of money on me. I am happy to be in your company," Spencer assured her as he reached across the table to hold her hand.

Molly smiled and nodded. Spencer poured them some wine and lifted his glass.  
"To the most beautiful woman in the world," he said holding his wine glass up.

"To the most amazing man I've ever known," she said smiling at him.

They clinked their glasses before taking a sip. It tasted better than either of them anticipated. The rest of the meal they spent chatting about their day, their favorite books, and how cold it was getting outside. Once they finished and cleaned up the dishes together, despite Molly insisting Spencer needn't help, they both went to the couch to continue their conversation. Molly was telling him a story about a time when she went blueberry picking with her grandmother, which made Spencer wonder about her past.

"Did you live with your grandmother?"

Molly looked up at him and he could see he startled her with the question.

"I'm sorry, I just noticed you only talk about her and not your mother or father," he said realizing this was a touchy subject.

"Um, no I lived with them. I just visited my grandmom a lot," she said. "What about your parents?"

He could tell she was changing the topic off of her.

"I lived with my mom. My dad left us when I was young," he began.

"Oh, Spencer, I'm sorry," Molly said placing her hand on his knee that was facing her.

"It's alright. Sometimes I feel resentful about it. Knowing that he was able to just cut me off and never check in on me. But despite my mom's illness we had a special bond," he said smiling.

Molly could see the love for his mother in his expression.

"What was wrong with your mom? Did she have cancer or something?" Molly asked.

"No, she is Schizophrenic. It's why my dad left. He couldn't deal with her not getting out of bed or taking care of herself. It was too overwhelming for him. Plus my mom sort of witnessed a murder and well that took its toll on their relationship too," Spencer explained.

"Oh my gosh Spencer, that's horrible. How could he just leave you like that? Men are such cowards. They act so big and tough but they're really just scared little pieces of shit," Molly said angrily.

Spencer raised his eyebrows at her outburst.

"I'm sorry. I … didn't …. I mean you obviously aren't like that," she said nervously.

"It's ok Molly. You are entitled to your opinion," he said running his hand across her hand.

Molly felt a tingling in her spine at the feeling of his fingers on her hand. She looked up at him and licked her lip before scooting closer to him.

"So how about we take a break from talking?" she asked as she ran her fingers along Spencer's neck.

"What did you have in mind?" Spencer asked teasingly. He knew exactly what she had in mind by the arousal in her eyes.

Molly pushed his head towards her and pressed her lips against his. They gently nipped at one another, before that wasn't enough and they began feverishly kissing. Spencer had his hands tangled in Molly's long blonde locks, while she clutched his neck. As their tongues danced together, Molly threw her leg over Spencer's lap and straddled him. His hands moved to hold her waist as she settled on top of him. His growing erection was becoming painful in its restraints. Forgetting his normal awkward self, Spencer's aroused mind told him to move his hands lower so he could feel her skin. Her dress was just covering her under garments, which only sent his imagination soaring. Spencer moved his hands down her legs until he felt her warm skin. Then he slowly slid them up again, taking the dress back further until he reached her laced bottom. Molly let out a moan that turned him on more.

While they continued to kiss, Moly moved her hands to his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt. She waited for Spencer to stop her, but surprisingly he didn't. Once she reached the last button, she broke their kiss and leaned back allowing him to slip the shirt off completely. She bit her lip as she ran her hands up and down his chest. Spencer could see the lust in her eyes and it made him feel so good. He'd had sex before. Not a lot, but enough to know what he was doing. But no one ever looked at him the way Molly was right now. He could see the desire pouring out of her.

Spencer needed more of her. He slipped his hands under her dress and pulled it over her head, leaving her in just her white lace underwear and matching bra.

"You look like an angel," he said softly as his hands trailed down her bare arms.

Molly attacked his mouth again, before pulling herself away to stand up. She held out her hand and Spencer grabbed it. He caught her by surprise as he lifted her up by the ass directing her legs to wrap around him. He held her tightly as they walked to the bedroom. Molly used this time to kiss and lick his ear, neck, and shoulder. When they reached the bed, Spencer gently laid her down and climbed next to her. They immediately went back to kissing as Spencer's hands unclasped her bra. He threw it to the side, never breaking their kiss. Molly tilted back into the pillows and moaned as Spencer moved his mouth down her neck to her breasts. He stopped to run his hands across them as he stared at her body in wonder. She was so perfect. He gently sucked at her nipples as Molly grabbed at his hair. Using his free hand, he slid it down until it hit the band of her panties. He quickly slipped his hand under the band and was pleasantly surprised to find how wet she was. For a moment he teased her with his pointer finger just barely grazing her clit. Molly grunted with desire, so Spencer pressed harder against her as he separated from her breasts to watch.

Her eyes were closed and she bit her bottom lip as he teased her. Finally he slipped a finger inside of her. She let out a gasp of delight which brought him back to her lips. He kissed her passionately as he slid another finger inside. Molly opened her eyes and he saw her reach for his pants. She fumbled with his belt until it opened, she unzipped his pants, and pulled his fingers out from inside of her.

"Your turn," she said hungrily.

Spencer went to protest, but she already had him on his back and his pants around his ankles. Once he was rid of his boxer briefs too, she grabbed his throbbing member in her hand. Spencer groaned as she slowly moved her hand up his shaft and back down, taking a bit of pre-cum with her. She leaned over and ran her tongue from the bottom to the top causing him to let a curse slip his lips. Molly smiled before taking him fully into her mouth. She moved rhythmically up and down, until she felt Spencer trying to pull her by the shoulders. She let go of him with a pop and a grin on her lips. Spencer grabbed her and pushed her down onto the mattress. He used his knees to push her legs apart before gently probing her entrance. Carefully he slid into her and pressed himself against her a few times before her body accepted him.

Molly cried out before Spencer moved down and kissed her again. He pulled back to stare into her eyes as he moved slowly with her. There was so much emotion running through them, Molly felt tears filling her eyes. Spencer saw a tear slip from her eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked pulling away from her slightly.

Molly shook her head no, but couldn't find the words to speak. The tears started pouring from her eyes and she began to laugh.

"I'm really confused at what's going on here?" Spencer said beginning to worry she was laughing at him. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Baby, no. No. I'm sorry," Molly said sniffling. "I'm just, overwhelmed with happiness right now. I guess my body doesn't know how to deal with it." She said laughing again as she wiped her eyes. "Spencer this … I just I never wanted to fall in love. I ran away from something bad and I promised myself I would never trust anyone again. Yet here I am. Making love to the most amazing person I've ever met." Tears slipped out of her eyes again. This time she didn't laugh. She just cried silently.

Spencer gently kissed her lips before wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"I promise I will never break your trust. I don't know what happened in the past, but I will always be here for you and I will protect you. I've never felt this way about anyone before. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me," Spencer said.

Molly let a small sob escape as she pulled Spencer down into a hug. He could feel her tears on his shoulder.

"I love you," she whispered into his skin.

Spencer pushed her back so he could see her.

"I love you too," he said before kissing her.

Their kiss heated up and soon the two finished what they started. Both crying out in ecstasy from the sheer pleasure of their love making. After they were done, Molly curled up into Spencer's arms and they both fell asleep. Holding each other tightly through the night. Both finally finding the love they needed and craved. If only things could stay this peaceful forever.


	8. Chapter 8

_Let the drama begin! Leave reviews! Thanks! PS – I'm on Twitter if anyone wants to follow me JennLR1983 (Formally JennLM1983 – little change)_

 _(xxxxx)_

Spencer heard a distant buzzing in his mind. It was faint, but it continued to grow louder, until he snapped out of his peaceful slumber. His eyes flew open and he threw his arm out towards the nightstand that wasn't there. He looked around confused for a moment before he remembered that he was still at Molly's house. The phone stopped ringing.

"Under your pillow," Molly muttered against his chest.

She rolled off of him to allow him the freedom to move. Spencer sat up and lifted up his pillow to see his phone laying towards the edge of the bed. Before he could see who called it began ringing again. He flipped it open.

"Reid," he said in a hushed tone.

"Reid I got the paperwork in this morning. You've been cleared to return to the field, which is perfect timing as we have a case. I need you here in twenty," Hotch said.

"Yes sir," Spencer said before hanging up and sighing.

He leaned over and kissed Molly's bare shoulder. He saw a smile spread across her luscious lips.  
"Do you have to go?" she said in a husky whisper.

"Yea," he said as he ran his hand up and down her side.

Molly scooted backwards until she was against him. She rolled over and pouted at him.

"No, stay with me," she said.

"I wish I could," Spencer said kissing her gently. "But Hotch said I'm cleared for the field again so I have to go. I'm not sure where we are going or when I'll be back."

"No, I liked office Spencer," Molly said sadly.

"I know, but I do better in the field," Spencer said.  
"But when you're in the field we don't get to do this," she said sitting up and attacking his mouth while placing his hand on her breast.

Spencer moaned before reluctantly pulling away. "Don't tempt me. I really have to go," he said giving her a quick kiss.

Molly groaned as Spencer stood up to get dressed.

"Ok, fine. I guess I'll just have to take care of myself while you're away," she teased.

Spencer chuckled as he pulled on his pants.

"Leave me your shirt," Molly suddenly said.

"What? Why?" Spencer asked as he picked it up off the floor.

"So I can pretend you're with me when I miss you," she said.  
Spencer smiled and walked over to wrap it around her shoulders. He kissed her forehead, nose, and mouth before walking towards the door.

"I'll call you before we leave," he said.  
"Please be safe. I love you," Molly said still not used to saying that. She saw Spencer blush, knowing he felt the same way.

"I love you too."

With that he walked off and Molly snuggled back into bed snuggling his shirt. His scent still strong on the fabric.

(xxxxx)

Molly was just climbing out of her car when her phone chirped. She looked down to see a text message from Spencer.

 _Spencer: Hey babe, we are heading to Virginia. I'll give you a call later when we get a minute._

 _Molly: Be safe love. I'm heading in to work now. I get off around 9._

 _Spencer: I will. You too. Love you._

 _Molly: Love you too 3_

 _Spencer: what does that last part mean?_

 _Molly: It makes a heart silly._

 _Spencer: oh, ok I see it. Well 3 to you too_

Molly giggled as she pocketed her phone and walked into the flower shop.

"Hey Molly," Casey said from behind a table covered with flowers and vases.

"Hey Casey, how's it going today?" Molly asked as she placed her purse under the counter.

"It's been pretty busy. Lots of Thanksgiving orders coming in," Casey said pointing to the stack of orders.

Molly walked over and grabbed a handful of papers.  
"Well I'll get started on these," Molly said as she walked over to the table next to Casey.

Molly's phone chirped again. She looked at it and giggled.

 _Spencer: :=8) Look I made a baboon._

 _Molly: Brains and a text artist. You are so talented babe._

 _Spencer: 58008 – hold it upside down it spells boobs._

 _Spencer: that was Morgan!_

 _Molly: lol – very mature Morgan._

 _Molly: 8==D a penis_

 _Spencer: I wish you were here! You just made Morgan spit his coffee across the table all over J.J. She is not happy with him right now._

 _Molly: get back to work genius so you can come home faster_

 _Spencer: will do. Xoxo_

 _Spencer: Emily said that means hugs and kisses_

 _Molly: it does. Xoxo_

Molly put her phone away as she giggled softly.

"So, how are things going with Mr. FBI?" Casey grinned as she clipped a flower.  
"Good," Molly blushed. "He told me he loved me last night."  
"No shit!" Casey gasped. "So it's pretty serious then?"

"Yea, I guess it is," Molly replied as she started lining up her table with supplies.

"I thought you didn't want anything serious?"

"I didn't, but I guess my heart had other ideas," Molly said.

"Well that's the fucking truth ain't it? We don't choose our loves, our hearts do," Casey said. "It's why I ended up with Grayson for 4 years. What a dick."

Molly giggled at her friend. They spent the rest of the day discussing boys and joking with one another. Molly really enjoyed Casey's friendship. She was easy to talk to, but wasn't clingy. It was the type of friendship Molly needed. Someone she could go to if she needed a shoulder to cry on, but not someone who needed to know her entire life and business.

(xxxxx)

Molly walked up the stairs of her apartment and smiled when she saw a note hanging on her door. Spencer must have sent her a letter before he left. She pulled it off the door and walked into her apartment. Once she put all her things down, she stopped at the counter to open the envelope. She was smiling until she continued to read. Her heart began to pound in her chest. He found her. She grabbed her purse and ran out of the apartment. She ran down the stairs skipping a few every so often before racing to her car. She jumped into the car and drove off as quickly as she could. The entire time her hands were shaking. She didn't know where else to go, so she went to the one person she knew could be trusted.

(xxxxx)

Penelope sat at her desk picking at her fruit salad when she heard a knock on her door. She turned to see an officer looking at her.  
"Ms. Penny, I'm sorry to bother you, but there is a young lady here insisting to see you. She said you know her and could help her," the man said.  
Penelope spun in her chair and pulled up the camera to the lobby in seconds. She saw Molly biting her fingernails nervously looking around.

"Oh yea, Terry I know her. You can send her up," Penelope said.

Terry nodded and spoke into her walkie talkie as he left the room. Moments later, Molly tapped on the doorway of Penelope's office. She spun in her chair and smiled brightly.

"Molly, it's great to see you," Penelope said getting up to give her a hug. When she pulled away she saw the tears in Molly's eyes. "Hey, you ok? What's wrong?"

"Um, I have a problem. I didn't know where to go," she said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Oh no, baby girl. What happened? Is it something with boy wonder?" Penelope asked.

"No, he's fine. We are fine … or were fine. I just, it's really hard to talk about this," Molly said as she took a seat in the back of the room.

"What's going on? You can trust me," Penelope assured her.  
"If I tell you what's going on you have to promise me you won't tell anyone, especially Spencer," Molly said. She saw the hesitation in Penelope's eyes. "Please promise me Penny, please."

"Ok. I promise," Penelope said reluctantly.

"Someone is after me. I've been hiding from him for nearly a year now and I thought I finally got away from him, but when I got home tonight this was on my door," Molly said digging into her pocket.

She pulled out the letter and handed it to Penelope.

 _You thought you could get away from me. You might be safe with the FBI on your side, but at some point when you least expect it, I will be there. I will get you. You belong to me and no one else._

Penelope's jaw had dropped as she looked up from the letter.  
"Molly …" she began.

"Look, can I just stay with you. At least until Spencer comes back or I figure out what to do?" Molly asked. "I promise I'll tell Spencer everything when he gets home. I just need time to think."

"Alright, I won't tell him, but only since you promise to tell him. And of course you can stay with me," Penelope assured her. "I was just finishing up here. Give me a few minutes and we'll head home for the night."

Molly nodded gratefully.

(xxxxx)

Penelope unlocked her door and held it open for Molly. They walked inside and Molly smiled at how adorable Penelope's house was. It was so eclectic just like her. A light switched on behind Molly and she turned to smile at Penelope.

"Your house is so cute," she said.

"Thanks. I like it," Penelope said as she leaned over and picked up a fluffy white critter off the floor. "This is Jean Harlow. I call her Harley for short."

Molly cooed and petted Harley as Penelope went to get some items.

"Are you sure I can't convince you to sleep in my bedroom?" Penelope said frowning.

"Nope. Not a damn thing. You try to sleep out here, I'll just sleep on the floor," Molly grinned.

"Stubborn like your man," Penelope grumbled as she laid a sheet across the couch.

"Yea, you should see our disagreements. It's quite a battle of two bulls," Molly giggled.  
"Ok, well I'm going to go get some rest, cause I'm sure they'll be calling me before I even shut my eyes," Penelope said as she yawned.

"Yes, get some rest while you can. I'll be fine here. Thank you again," Molly said.

"Anytime doll. Let me know if you need anything," Penelope said as she walked off to her bedroom.

(xxxxx)

Molly was sound asleep when she heard a noise that made her sit up. She looked around the dark room.

"Penny?" she got up from the couch. "Penny is that you?"

She jumped when all of sudden Harley leaped in front of her.

"Damn it, Harley. You scared the shit out of me," Molly said as she bent down to pet the cat.

Harley was hissing and her hair was standing up straight.

"What's the matter sweet girl," Molly said.

Molly stood up when a rag was thrown over her nose and mouth. She tried to scream and wiggle out of the persons arms, but they were too strong. She heard Harley screech and the man growled before kicking her across the room. The cat cried and ran off towards Penelope's bedroom. Molly felt herself fading as the smell went to her brain. The room soon faded until she was no longer conscious.

(xxxxx)

"Well it could be her step-mom. Did you see how cold she was? She didn't even flinch at the details of the previous victims," Derek said.  
"I agree. She definitely seems like a likely suspect," Spencer agreed.  
"We have to consider all the options though. How many times have we seen the least obvious suspect turn out to be the unsub?" Emily asked.

Spencer's phone interrupted the conversation. He flipped open his phone.  
"Hey Garcia, I thought you were going home to rest a bit?" Spencer asked. "Wait … what? Hold on, slow down. What? Someone took her?"

Everyone was looking at one another, when Spencer stood up from his chair draining of color.

"Ok, I'm on my way," he said hanging up.

"Reid, what's going on?" Hotch asked.  
"Molly's been kidnapped," he said in shock.

"What?" Derek, J.J., and Emily all said in unison.

"Emily I want you to accompany Reid back home. We'll finish out the case and be back as quick as we can to help," Hotch said.

Emily nodded getting up and walking over to a stunned Spencer. She grabbed him by the arm and ushered him out of the room.

(xxxxx)

Penelope paced the office as she waited for Spencer and Emily's arrival. It had been hours since the break-in at her house. The police were already investigating the home, while Penelope headed back here to see if she could dig up any information. When she spotted Emily in the doorway, she broke down and ran to her friend. Emily held her and assured her everything would be ok.

"I didn't even hear it. I didn't even know. There was a man in my house and I didn't know," Penelope sobbed.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Emily asked.

"No, I didn't even know. I was sleeping and she was sleeping on the couch and then I heard some noises and then next thing I knew I was being bit by Harley. She never bites so I got up and she raced back to the living room where I saw the empty bed. I went to look and see if her car was still there and I saw the broken screen and crack in my door. He broke in. He broke in and I didn't even know," Penelope said still in shock.

"Ok, Garcia, honey you need to take a deep breath," Emily said as she helped her to her chair. "It's ok, this is not your fault. We will find her, but we need your help."

Penelope nodded as she calmed down, but it didn't last when she saw Spencer. His face was pale and his eyes were swollen. She burst into tears again as she ran to him and pulled him close.  
"Spence I'm so sorry!"

Spencer half-heartedly hugged her while she cried into his shoulder. She pulled back and placed her hands on his cheeks.  
"I promise I won't let you down. I will find her," Penelope said before wiping away her tears.

(xxxx)

Spencer sat next to his phone tapping his feet nervously, while Emily hung notes up on the wall and Penelope searched the computer.

"So, there's a minor problem here," Penelope said as she spun to face Spencer and Emily. "There is no record of Molly Anderson that teaches third grade. Like anywhere. She literally doesn't exist."

"What? That can't be. Maybe we spelled her last name wrong?" Spencer said standing behind Penelope's shoulder.

"No, it'll pick up variations of the spelling and there is no one fitting her description or age group with that name," Penelope said. "In fact, it's a rather rare combination of the name. There are only 10 known in the United States. 3 of them are deceased, 2 are in the newborn – toddler range, 3 are in their 60's, and the other 2 are black. So unless she knows how to change her age or race, that's not her real name."

"She lied to me?" Spencer said confused.  
"Spence, she probably had her reasons. I'm sure it wasn't something she wanted to do," Emily said.

Spencer paced the room as the girls watched him. They weren't sure what to say or do for him. He stopped pacing and looked back at Penelope.

"She said she lived with her parents, but spent a lot of time with her grandmother. Garcia, pull up the pictures of the deceased women," Spencer said. "See if any of them have grandchildren."

"It's going to take a bit, but let me see what I can do," Penelope said as she opened up the three pictures.

Spencer looked at the photos and pointed to the one with piercing blue eyes. "Look into her family."

Penelope clicked on blue-eyed Molly Anderson.

"Molly Anderson, born in Romania in 1926. She moved to America with her family in 1938 during the War. She lived in Pennsylvania until she passed away in 1998. She had one child, a daughter, Maria Anderson. Maria was married to Rick Gallacy. They had three kids, two boys and a girl. She pulled up their photo and they gasped. There sat a picture of their Molly when she was around 16. She was younger, but looked the same. It says her name is Abigail."

Spencer's face was red and he blinked furiously to fight the tears that threatened to spill over. He was so angry that she had lied to him. Emily ran her hand along his back to calm him. Penelope turned back to the computer.

"Oh, oh boy," she said as she read more.

"What?" Emily asked.

Penelope turned and looked at Spencer before back to Emily.

"I don't know … Spence you may not want to hear all of this," she said.  
"Read it," Spencer said through clenched teeth.  
Penelope was going to argue, but she nodded and turned back to the screen.

"It says that child protective services was called multiple times on the family for child abuse, possible drug use in the home, and child pornography," Penelope said shaking. "There were never any charges, but in the late summer of 2000, the youngest child Timothy disappeared. The parents claimed that he was kidnapped, but Abigail who was 16 and her brother 13 year old, Nick told the police he was sold to a drug dealer to make up for the debt they owed. The kids were taken into social services and placed in foster care. In the fall, Abigail's foster family was murdered and Abigail disappeared. They never found out who committed the crime. Ava and Rick were both in prison at the time and neither would speak about who they suspected took their daughter."

"Holy shit," Emily said covering her mouth.

Spencer staggered backwards until he reached his chair and sat down slowly. His anger dissolved into despair. He couldn't believe everything Molly had been through. No wonder she lied to him about who she was. He would've changed his name and created a new life too. His heart was pounding as he wondered where she was and what they were doing to her. He knew he couldn't give up. He wouldn't sleep the rest of his life until he found her.


	9. Chapter 9

_What!? Two chapters in one night! Happy New Year gift to you all! So in return leave me a comment_ _haha._

 _By the way: this chapter amps up some of that M rating. So if torture bothers you … why are you watching Criminal Minds? … I mean, just skip this chapter … or those parts … or really you should just stop reading my story cause it's not going to get G rated any time soon._

 _(xxxxx)_

Molly was slowly waking up. She could smell Spencer, making her smile. The clearer her mind became the more confused she was. While she still smelled Spencer, she was now smelling something stale. She also felt cold and her body wasn't in a soft bed, but a hard floor. She slowly opened her eyes and felt her heart rate increase. She wasn't at home. She was in a prison type of room. She was still wearing Spencer's shirt that she wore to bed at Penelope's. Everything came rushing back to her. She was kidnapped! Someone had taken her from Penelope's home. There were no windows in her tiny cement room. There was no bed, no blankets, no sink, no toilet. Nothing but the walls and the floor.

"Help! Someone help me!" she screamed as she ran to bang on the door.

It swung open and she immediately ran backwards until she hit the furthest wall. A tall muscular man with no hair walked in glaring at her. He walked towards her without saying a word. Molly screamed and kicked, but it was no use. The man had her by her messy blonde hair and was dragging her out of the room. As he did this she was able to catch glimpses of other doors similar to hers. It seemed like a long walk, but eventually the man stopped at a door and opened it, pushing Molly to the floor. Her knees smacked the floor before her hands. She moaned at the pain.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally woke up," a voice said.

Molly looked up from the floor to see another man staring at her. He was sitting behind a desk that was cluttered with folders. He leaned back and smiled at her. His hair was black and slicked neatly to the side. He wore a navy blue three piece suit and under normal circumstances was a good looking man.

"What do you want from me?" Molly growled.

"We have been searching for you for quite some time Abigail," the man said calmly.

"That's not my name," Molly replied.

"Oh, right. You changed it to your grandmother's name, Molly. Well doesn't really matter. You don't need a name here. Here you are just a product," the man explained.  
"Let me go," Molly said angrily.

"Now why would I do that? I own you fair and square Abigail. I purchased you many years ago and you were lucky to have escaped. But now I'm going to watch over you. There will be no escaping with me, I can assure you," the man grinned as he got up from his chair.

"You don't own me! No one owns me!" Molly snapped.  
"No see I actually do. I even have the paperwork to prove it. Your idiot parents sold you and your brothers to me. You are mine and you will do as I say," he said bending over to kneel in front of her.  
"You will do as I say and you won't get hurt. You try to fight it and I will make sure every waking moment is a nightmare for you. Do you understand?"

Molly looked up into his face before spitting on him.

"Fuck you!"

The man stood up and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. He wiped his face and looked at the bulky man standing near the door.

"I think she needs to spend some time in the behavior room. Once I feel she's learned her lesson and will obey, we can move her back to her cell," the man stated.

Bulky walked over and grabbed Molly by the hair again and dragged her out of the room, back down the hallway. He eventually stopped in front of another door and pushed it open. Inside was nothing but two chains hanging from the ceiling with a pulley attached to it. Molly tried to put up a fight, but she was no match for bulky. He lifted her with ease and chained each arm leaving her toes barely touching the floor.

"If I were you, I would be on your best behavior. You don't want to fight the boss," bulky said before leaving the room.

Molly started screaming as she tried to free her arms from the restraints. Eventually she gave up as tears streamed down her face.

"Spencer please find me," she cried softly.

(xxxxx)

"I want a list of everyone that has ever come in contact with Ava and Rick. It's a stretch, but there may be someone on there that can help us. Maybe they were wrapped up in the ring as well," Emily said to Kevin.

Kevin had been enlisted to help, while the other team was finishing up their case. They needed more hands on deck and it was becoming too overwhelming for Penelope alone.

"Do you think we should talk to Ava and Rick?" Spencer asked from his seat.

"I don't know," Emily sighed. "I suppose it can't hurt any, but from all the reports I've seen it's doubtful they will help."

"Maybe not with Rick, but perhaps with Ava. Maybe being away from Rick will give her the strength to go against him?" Spencer said.

"Well it's worth a shot. Let's go," she said.

(xxxxx)

" _Your light is inside of me. Like a raging roar. Like an ocean born, you're in my veins,"_ Molly sang gently as she stood helplessly in the middle of the room. Her legs were cold and her arms were killing her. She was scared and tired. She didn't know how long she'd been hanging there and the only way to calm her ever increasing anxiety was to sing softly. She was interrupted by the sound of the door unlocking. Her heart raced as another man in jeans, a white shirt, and black gloves walked into the room. She couldn't see his face as it was covered in a black mask.

She wanted to plead, but she was too stubborn to give in yet. So she stood quietly watching the man as he placed a bag on the floor. She watched as he unzipped it and pulled out a pair of pliers. Molly felt herself involuntarily begin to shake. The man walked over and stopped inches in front of her. His eyes looked black and full of hate. He was definitely not going to go easy on her.

"Don't worry. This will only hurt a lot," he said as he bent over and grabbed her foot. Suddenly she felt the worst pain rip through her as she felt a toe nail being torn off. One by one he did the same to each toe. Molly tried to hold back her screams, but the pain was too intense. When he finished the last toe he stood up and looked at her tear streaked face and her eyes that were rolling from the pain.

"Anything to say to the boss?" the man asked.

Molly shook her head slowly as drool slipped from her mouth. The man shrugged, grabbed his bag, and walked off. As soon as the door shut, Molly burst into tears and cried until her body could no longer take it and she fell unconscious.

(xxxxx)

Spencer and Emily sat in the interrogation room waiting to speak with Ava Gallacy. They had been warned that she hadn't spoken in the sixteen years she had been imprisoned. Eventually the door opened and a woman was ushered into the room. Spencer felt his stomach clench at the sight of the woman walking in. She had long scraggily blonde hair and dim blue eyes. Her skin was atrocious from the years of drug and alcohol abuse, but he could clearly see Molly when he looked at this woman. His heart hurt for Molly. He wanted to hold her in his arms again and smell her vanilla scented skin. He had to fight back the emotion running through him as Ava took a seat across from them.

"Ava Gallacy, my name is Emily and this is my partner Dr. Reid. Do you know why we are here?" Emily asked.

Ava shook her head no.

"Do you have any ideas why we might be here?"

Again Ava shook her head no. Emily reached into her folder and pulled out a picture of Molly and laid it on the table. Ava looked down at the photo and back up at Emily.

"Do you recognize her?"

Ava nodded.

"Do you know where she is?" Emily asked.

Ava shook her head no. Spencer was getting agitated. He tried to keep himself calm but the anger was bubbling inside of him.

"Mrs. Gallacy your daughter has been kidnapped and we know it has to do with yours and your husbands past. You need to tell us who has her," Emily said sensing Spencer's anger.

Ava just sat looking at the photo of Molly. Then something surprising happened, Ava lifted her hand and gently touched the photo. A moment of gleam crossed her eyes.

"Mrs. Gallacy, your daughter is in danger," Emily began, but Spencer interrupted.

He stood up and moved over to kneel next to Ava. She looked at him startled.

"If she means anything to you … anything at all, I'm begging you to give us something. Please. Please help us find her," Spencer said as he bit back the tears that threatened to spill.

Ava looked at him without saying a word.

"Mrs. Gallacy we know that all those years you were under your husband's rule of thumb. We know that you would never intentionally hurt your children. You are a victim just like they are," Emily tried. She hoped that if Ava thought they sympathized with her, she might talk. "You are safe from him now. Do the right thing. Be the mom you wanted to be, but couldn't be. Abigail needs you."

A tear slid down Ava's cheek. She looked from Spencer to Emily with a helpless look in her eyes. Reaching out slowly she took Spencer's hand and turned it over so his palm was facing up. He looked at her a bit stunned as she drew a circle in his palm with her finger. In the center of the invisible circle she made a star. Spencer looked up at Ava with a questioning look.

"What does that mean?" he said furrowing his brow.

Ava closed his palm and pushed his hand away. Emily and Spencer exchanged looks of confusion. They started to collect their things when Ava tapped at the picture of Molly. Spencer looked at the picture and back at Ava, who then reached out and tapped his chest by his heart.

"Do I love her?" Spencer asked.

Ava nodded.

"Yes," he responded as Emily picked up the picture and put it back in the folder.

Ava stood up, patted Spencer's cheek gently and walked over to the door. She knocked and waited for the guard to take her back to her cell. Spencer and Emily watched her leave in stunned silence.

(xxxxx)

Molly woke up to the feeling of being lowered to the floor. She felt instant relief in her aching, numb arms as they fell to her side. She sat on the floor enjoying the feel of blood rushing back to her arms, when she noticed the door open and a tub being wheeled in. Her short lived relief turned back to panic as the man with the pliers returned in the same wardrobe along with bulky.

"Stand up," mask said.

Ava slowly stood up on her shaky, Bambi-like legs. She was stunned when mask walked over with a knife and swung it at her. She screamed and closed her eyes tightly, but felt no pain. Only a cold draft. She opened her eyes to see Spencer's shirt on the floor. Next she felt the blade slide against her skin as he cut her bra and panties off. She stood humiliated in the room. Chained and naked. She knew the tub was part of her newest punishment, but she didn't know what they were going to do. Mask walked over to the tub and pointed at it.

"Get in," he growled.  
Molly shook her head no.

"Suit yourself," mask said as he looked at bulky.

Bulky walked over and lifted Molly off the ground with ease and dropped her into the tub gracelessly. She slammed into the cold water and instantly screamed. She felt the burning in her toes as her body shook from the chill. Suddenly she felt hands over her shoulders and she was being shoved under the surface. She struggled to get out of their grasp, but the men were too strong. She felt the hands let go and she emerged coughing and gasping for air. Before she could fill her lungs enough, she was pushed back under. This went on for what felt like hours, but was probably no more than 5 minutes. Finally after she popped up to get air, mask stepped back smiling at her.

"Is there something you want to say to the boss?"

Molly wanted to continue her defiance, but she realized she also wanted to live. This was not going to happen if she continued to act out.

"I'm sssssssorry. I … ppppp …. promisssse to be … beee … behave," she shivered.

"Get her out. I'll go talk to the boss," mask said as he walked off.

Bulky reached in the tub and pulled Molly out. He sat her on the floor. The chains were loose, but she was too tired to explore how far she could go with them. Bulky muttered something about being a good girl and left. Molly wanted to cry, but she was so cold and so tired that she grabbed Spencer's shirt and threw it over herself like a blanket and fell unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry it's taken so long to update. Between New Year, work, my brother's wedding, and a vacation to Disney I didn't have a moment to update. Although nobody commented - so are you even reading this? Do you enjoy it? Maybe I should just stop working on this one and start on something new …_

 _Just a bit of a warning there is insinuation of rape in this chapter, but I won't write details. That's a bit too much for me._

 _Also, I forgot to mention the song that Molly sings gently to herself in the previous chapter is Lionheart by Demi Lovato._

 _Enjoy - and please comment_

 _._

 _(xxxxx)_

Spencer sketched the circle and star onto a sheet of paper. He showed it to Kevin and Penelope who didn't recognize it as anything special, so they began googling. Spencer put a map of the area up on the bulletin board and tried using the pattern to see if perhaps that was what its intention was. Emily tried looking up symbols to see if there were any circle star hidden meanings. Their tireless effort was sadly leading them nowhere, much to Spencer's frustration.

"Don't give up hope. We will figure this out," Emily promised him as she handed him another cup of coffee.

"Have you tried looking into her past? Maybe something with her grandmother?" a voice behind them stated.

Spencer and Emily turned to see Derek, J.J., Rossi, and Hotch walking into the room. Derek was looking at the picture of Spencer's drawing on his phone.

"Morgan, I want you and J.J. to see if there is anything in Molly's grandmother's past that might give meaning to that symbol. Dave and I will start looking into relatives and neighbors from her past that might be helpful," Hotch stated.

Spencer wanted to thank them. He wanted to hug them all and shout his gratitude that after being on a case for three days, they jumped right into help as if they came back from a vacation. He felt a surge of renewed energy. He grabbed the drawing and began working on the map again.

(xxxxx)

Molly didn't know how long she was unconscious for. When she finally came to, she was back in the original cell. She was covered with an itchy and smelly gray blanket. Sitting up she saw a tray of bread and a glass of water. She slowly crawled across the cold floor, still huddled in the blanket, and lifted the water to her lips. Part of her screamed not to drink it, but she was so thirsty she took the chance and gulped it down. She didn't eat the bread, however. She looked around the cell and saw a camera in the top corner. She was being watched so there was no chance to try any escape plans. She slowly scooted back over to her thin cot and sat down on it. Moments later the door to her cell opened. A man she hadn't seen before walked in carrying another tray. He was wearing tight black booty shorts. His soft brown hair reminded her a bit of Spencer. His eyes looked sad.

"You should eat," he said as he picked up her tray and laid the fresh one next to it.

"I'm not hungry," Molly replied.

"If you don't eat they'll make you eat. Trust me, it's better to do whatever they want. Besides, the more compliant you are, the more privileges you'll earn," he said as he started to leave.

"Privileges? What privileges?" she called after him. "Wait, tell me what's going on? What's going to happen to me?" she shouted through the closed metal door.

She wanted to cry again, but she didn't have any tears left. Her body was too dehydrated. She looked over at the new tray and saw a sandwich, a banana, a granola bar, and another glass of water. Her curiosity was getting the best of her. She wanted to know what that man meant by privileges. So she started eating.

(xxxxx)

It had been an exhausting week. Spencer was beginning to lose hope that they would find Molly alive. He only left the office to run home and shower, which he only did at the insistence of Hotch. He threatened to kick him off the case if he didn't take care of himself. Hotch was beginning to get calls from higher ups that they needed to move on to other cases, but he was able to keep holding them off. By now Penelope and Kevin were getting frustrated that none of their attempts to solve the mysterious circle star were working. Kevin and Derek had to console her a few times when she mentally broke down and burst into tears.

Emily and J.J. took turns making sure Spencer was fed and closed his eyes for at least an hour every 4 hours. It was the best they could get out of him. Sometimes he would just fall asleep while working only to jolt awake and continue as if nothing had happened. They were all worried he'd end up in the hospital if he kept up like this.

(xxxxx)

Molly had done as she was told the rest of the week. She ate the food brought to her. She didn't misbehave or mouth off when she was ordered to do things. By the end of the week they allowed her to take a shower and brush her teeth. Despite the situation she felt excited about this. She was even given water more often during the day to keep her hydrated. As she sat snuggled into the new itchy, but not smelly blanket she was given her cell door opened. She had already been given her evening meal, so this was an unexpected visit.

"Boss wants to see you," Bulky said to her.

She went to stand up and he tossed something at her. It was a lacy blue negligee. She looked up at Bulky.

"Put it on," he said.

She slipped the panties on and pulled the negligee over top. While she wasn't happy with this outfit, it sure beat being naked.

"Let's go. Follow me. No funny business," he said as he walked off.

Molly followed him obediently. She knew better than to try anything. They would catch her and they would take away everything she had earned. She wanted to keep earning those rewards. Maybe she'd eventually get a real bed and a set of clothes. Her mind wandered with the thought of this. The door to the office was opened and she stepped inside. Her eyes were cast on the floor to show her obedience to the boss.

"Well we have come around quite quickly haven't we," boss said. "I honestly thought you would give us more of a fight." He paused to see if Molly would say anything. "I hope that you continue on this path as I'm about to trust you with a job. I will be entertaining some important clients this afternoon and would like you to assist. You are to do anything requested of you without speaking or making eye contact, unless prompted to do otherwise. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Molly said almost robotically.

"Wonderful. Tibbs take her to the waiting room," boss said to bulky.

"Yes sir," Tibbs said.

Molly turned and followed Tibbs out the door. They walked not much further down the hall until they reached an elevator. Tibbs pressed the button and waited until the doors opened on their floor. She didn't look up to see what floor they were heading to, but it felt as though they were going up. Once they arrived to the correct floor, Molly followed Tibbs to a cell where he unlocked and let her in. Inside this small room were benches and a vanity with some makeup and perfumes. There were two other girls sitting in the room. Both were wearing the same negligee as Molly. The door closed behind her and she walked timidly into the room.

"Hi," one of the girls said.

Molly looked at the red head who smiled sadly at her.

"Hi," Molly said softly.

"Is this your first time?" the red head asked. Molly nodded. "Don't be afraid. It's not that bad considering what they could do to us. I'm Aly and this is Krista." She pointed to the brunette next to her.

"Molly," she replied.

"I recommend freshening up as much as possible before going in there. The more attractive you look the better your experience. If they think you look or smell dirty they will treat you that way," Aly explained.

"What are they going to do to me?" Molly said suddenly feeling nervous.

"I don't know. It is different every time. Sometimes they get so high they just want to watch you dance. Sometimes they just enjoy being touchy-feely while you entertain them. Sometimes they want more," Aly said.

"More?" Molly said as her heart started racing.  
"Don't panic. That never goes well if they see you are scared. Do you have a boyfriend or husband?" Aly asked.  
"Boyfriend," she said as her eyes filled with tears. Just the thought of Spencer made her ache inside.

"Pretend it's your boyfriend. Trust me, the more you are into it, the less pain you'll endure," Aly told her.

Molly couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She started sobbing. She wanted to go home. She didn't want to be here. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Suddenly two sets of arms were guiding her to the bench.

"Deep breaths. Deep breaths," Aly said as Krista rubbed her back sympathetically.

"We will get you through this, Krista said, speaking for the first time.

"Yes, we are there with you. Don't give them the power to break you. You can be in control of this situation. You be in charge," Aly said as she squeezed Molly's hand tightly. "We won't let them destroy us."

Molly sniffled and wiped at her face. They were right. If she wanted to survive this as unscathed as possible she needed to be in control of her emotions. It was one of the few things she still had say in.

"Come on, I'll do your makeup," Aly said as she pulled Molly towards the vanity.

(xxxxx)

Spencer sat at his desk helplessly flipping through old files of anyone that possibly came in contact with Molly's family. Suddenly Penelope came running from her office waving a sheet of paper.

"I found something! I found something!" she was yelling.

Spencer jumped up from his desk as Emily followed. She handed the paper to Spencer who looked it over quickly.

"Round Star Ranch, the owner is Bryan Palmer. He's been under investigation for years over suspected drug laundering and sex trafficking," Penelope said out of breath.

"How has he never been caught?" Emily asked incredulously.

"He's a billionaire," Spencer said angrily. "He's the owner of Palmer industries. They are one of the most successful electronic manufacturing companies in the US."

"Money talks," Emily sighed. "Let's call Hotch."

(xxxxx)

Aly had just finished brushing Molly's hair when the door to their cell popped open.

"Let's go ladies," Tibbs said as he stepped aside.

Molly took a deep breath and stood up to follow Krista and Aly out the door. They walked down the narrow hallway and stopped in front of a wooden door with suite 3 written in gold letters. Tibbs knocked before opening the door. Molly walked into the room her heart pounding as she took in the scene in front of her. Three men in business suits sat leisurely around a table with glasses of alcohol. The table had lines of cocaine spread out across it. A pale, bald and slightly chubby man leaned over and snorted a line of the coke. The boss sat at a desk talking to a tall skinny black man. Molly looked at Aly hoping to figure out what was expected of her.

Aly and Krista just stood where they were. Posed and ready. Molly copied their stance.

"She a new one?" one of the guys said from the couch.

Molly looked to see a short man with spikey black hair looking at her.

"Yes, today is her first day," the boss stated not looking up from his paperwork.

"Come here, I won't bite … hard," the man said laughing at his own joke.

Molly hesitantly walked over to him. He looked greasy and his smile made her stomach churn.

"What's your name?" the man asked.

Molly didn't know what to do. She didn't want to use her name. She didn't want to hear his vial lips speaking it.

"Abigail," she said.

"Abigail, come with me," the man said as he took her hand.

She wanted to yank it back, but she knew that would be a bad idea. So she followed the man to a door that connected to a bedroom. The bed was a simple mattress with sheets. Nothing fancy. There was a bureau made of whicker and a window. It was the first time Molly had seen the sun in over a week. Before she could say anything the man spun her around and immediately shoved his tongue into her mouth. She didn't mean to, but she pushed back away from him.

"Oh, you like to play cat and mouse. I can play that," the man said as he tugged her roughly back to his body.

Again he roughly kissed her before he shoved her down onto the bed. He walked over to the whicker bureau and began opening drawers. He pulled out a set of handcuffs. Molly felt her heart thudding nearly out of her chest. He grabbed her hands and cuffed her to the metal bedpost. Without any foreplay the man unzipped his pants and pulled out his throbbing member. Molly squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to remember that disgusting penis looking back at her. She felt him pull down her underwear as tears filled her eyes. She tried desperately to stay in control, but she was failing miserably. She wanted more than anything to go home. _Think of Spencer, think of Spencer, think of Spencer!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Well I have at least one reader_ _Thanks for the comment! I'm not sure if I love this chapter or not. I'm feeling kind of critical of it. But I realize there is still more to go regarding everything that has happened, so I didn't need to make Molly's release more violent._

 _As always comments are loved, welcomed, and appreciated!_

 _(xxxxx)_

"Clear!"

The shouts of clear could be heard throughout the farm house. Spencer, J.J., and Hotch reconvened in the kitchen.

"Nothing. It looks like nobody has been staying here for weeks," J.J. sighed.

"No real sign that anyone was held captive here," Hotch said.

Spencer felt the frustration burning through his veins. He was so close and yet he still couldn't get to Molly.

"Hotch, we've got someone. Behind the barn," Derek's voice said over the link.

With that they all turned and hurried out the backdoor towards the barn. When they finally reached the back, they saw an old man carrying a dirty brown sack talking to Emily.

"Thank you for your help," Emily said as the man walked off toward the field.

"We are letting him go?" Spencer asked angrily.

"He's just the neighbor. He stops by every day to check on the animals and feed them. He said that Palmer hasn't used the house in years. He just pays others to keep it running. He usually rents the house out to guests, but even that has been months," Emily explained.

"Does he know where we can find him?" Hotch asked.  
"No. He just receives cash in the mailbox once a month," Derek said.

"Cash in the mail. That's not suspicious at all," J.J. replied.

"So what do we do now?" Spencer said with frustration.

"I have an idea," Hotch said walking off.

(xxxxx)

Molly wandered back into her cell like a zombie. She felt sick to her stomach. All the joy she felt about earning privileges was gone. She felt stripped bare. Her soul ripped out of her. She went straight for her cot and laid down. Tears filled her eyes as she replayed her new job over and over in her mind. Her cheek was sore from the slap she received when she bled. Her wrists were raw from the too-tight handcuffs. Her body ached with the knowledge of its violation. She wasn't sure how long she cried until she fell asleep. Emotionally and physically exhausted. Her eyes opened when she heard her cell door open. Her tray was placed on the ground as usual, but she saw that it held a fancier meal.

"You must've impressed the boss," the man said before leaving her alone again.

Molly sat up and looked at the roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, and roll that sat staring at her. She didn't want it. If being forced to have sex with others was how she earned her privileges she didn't want it. But then she remembered what the man servant told her. If she didn't eat they would make her eat. So, she slid over to the food and began forcing herself to eat.

(xxxxx)

"We won't be able to go in there with weapons," Derek said.  
"I know. This is a huge risk, but if we can pull it off we can not only save Molly, but take Palmer down for good," Hotch stated. "We have to hope with Garcia's skills he'll take the bait."

The room was silent for a moment as they all thought about what was being asked of them.

"Let's do it," Derek said breaking the silence.

"Are you sure? There will be no turning back once we get started," Hotch said eyeing Derek and Rossi specifically.

"We've got this," Derek assured him.

Rossi nodded.

"Alright let's get started," Hotch said as the team went into action.

(xxxxx)

Nearly two weeks had gone by and Molly had been used for as entertainment more than she could keep count. By now she was more machine than human. She did what she was told and received lots of privileges as a reward. She was now moved to a cell that had a real bed with soft blankets and pillows, she received nice meals, she was allowed to take daily showers and groom herself, and she even got a tank top and boy shorts to wear in her cell. Of course when it was time to entertain she had to change back into her negligees but it was nice to feel more clothed when she was alone.

It was sometime after dinner when her cell opened and she was asked to prepare for a meeting. She quickly stripped out of her comfy attire and slipped into the blue negligee with matching panties. She followed Tibbs out the door and headed for the waiting room as was the norm. Inside she sat with Krista and Aly waiting to be called into the room. The girls primped each other with hair and makeup while they waited. None of them talked as they were afraid of consequences. Not long after they had finished getting ready, Tibbs opened the door and ushered them to the meeting room. Molly walked into the room last and her eyes widened for a moment when the client turned around.

(xxxxx)

Derek sat at the desk across from Palmer in a gray suit that screamed money. He was leaning back in his chair with indifference.

"So why should I do business with you? I've been doing just fine Santos," Derek said as he lifted his whisky to his lips.

"You are clearly a fine businessman, but why be just fine when you can be extraordinary? I have been in this business since I was 18 and my record is immaculate," Palmer bragged.

"Again, what makes you so different from Santos? No fuss, no muss with him. I deliver, he pays, done and simple," Derek said.

"Does Santos supply other business opportunities?" Palmer asked.

Derek looked at Rossi, who was also dressed in a sharp business suit. He looked back at Palmer quizzically.

"We are not just the world's best drug cartel, we are also the world's best suppliers of entertainment," Palmer stated.  
"I don't understand? Like movies?" Derek said feigning confusion.

"Tibbs, the ladies please," Palmer said.

Tibbs left the room and moments later returned as three scantily clad women entered the room. Derek and Rossi both had to school their emotions when they saw Molly enter the room. For a moment they saw her eyes widen in surprise, but if you blinked you missed it. She stood posed next to the other two girls as if waiting for something.

"What's this? You do sex trafficking too?" Derek said eyeing Palmer out.  
"I don't use that term. It has too much negative connotation surrounding it," Palmer said.

"So what does this have to do with me? I'm in the drug business," Derek stated matter-of-factly.

"Why pigeonhole yourself to one particular merchandise. That's what I bring to your business. I will expand your empire beyond your wildest dreams. You work with me and you will go places. I will hook you up with some of the best drug suppliers and retailers in the world," Palmer said enthusiastically. "The more you offer, the more they come running."

Derek sat back as if thinking this through. He looked over as Rossi who shrugged.

"What's in it for you?" Derek asked.

"30% of your profits," Palmer said.

"30% you've got to be kidding me? Santos only takes 15%," Derek said laughing.

"Santos is only making you a measly amount of cash. With me you'll be making so much that 30% will be laughable. I really should charge 50%, but I don't," Palmer stated.

"So if I agree to this deal, what do I get one those girls or something?" Derek asked pointing to ladies.

Palmer burst out laughing. "You don't get to take them with you. They are my prized possessions. However, if you'd like to take one for a ride, by all means. There's a door over there to the left," Palmer said. "You, however, will be offered a vast array of other options to purchase from me. We have all ages, races, ethnicities. Whatever you choose."  
Rossi had to squeeze his hands together tightly. He wanted to get up and punch this man straight in the face. Those women were not possessions and here he was handing them out like toys. Derek shot Rossi a look.

"You want first dibs?" he asked.  
"No, I'm going to sit here and just enjoy the view," Rossi said leaning back to stare at the girls.

His stomach churned at his words.

"Alright, well if you don't mind I think I'll celebrate our new business endeavor," Derek grinned as he turned and shook Palmers hand. "I look forward to doing business with you."  
"You won't regret this decision. I'll get the paperwork written up and sent over to your office by the end of the business day tomorrow," Palmer said.

"Great. Now on to other … business," he tilted his head towards the girls. "Any recommendations?"

"They are all fantastic. It just depends on your preference," Palmer said as he scribbled notes.

Derek turned and pretended to survey the girls. Eventually he walked over to Molly and pointed at her.

"You. Follow me," he said as he walked off toward the room. "While I'm in there, why don't you check out his merchandise. I'd like your opinion."

"Have fun," Rossi said as he lifted his glass in salute.

As soon as the door closed, Derek dropped the act and Molly dove into his arms.  
"I'm so glad to see you," she sobbed.

"Are you ok?" he asked her as she shuttered in his arms.  
"Yes, for the most part. I just want to go home. Please tell me you are taking me with you?" she said.

"Not yet, but we will. We got the evidence we needed. As soon as I get out of here we will be organizing a raid. We should be here sometime during the night," Derek assured her.  
"No, please don't leave me. Please," she begged.

"I promise we will be back. We will get you out of here and you'll be sitting in pretty boy's arms before you know it," he said.

"Spencer! How is he? Is he ok?" she asked looking up at Derek with tears still streaming down her face.  
"He misses you," Derek replied.

"Tell him I love him," she said.

"I will. Until we get back, be safe. Don't do anything to endanger yourself," he said.

Molly nodded.

(xxxxx)

Derek and Rossi climbed into the limo and it drove off. It drove for 20 minutes before pulling over into an empty parking lot. A white van covered in maintenance supplies pulled in behind them. Rossi and Derek climbed out of the limo and ran straight for the van. The door opened.

"Did you get it all?" Derek asked.

"We got it. It's time," Hotch stated.

"Did you see her? Was she ok?" Spencer said as he climbed from the vehicle.

"She was there. She told me to tell you she loves you," Derek said smiling at him.

Spencer visibly relaxed at the thought of her still being alive and coherent. J.J. pulled him into a hug. After they embraced she walked off with him towards a black SUV that pulled in.

"Is she ok?" Hotch said now that Spencer was away briefing Emily of the turnout.

"For the most part physically she is alright. I did notice that her toenails had been torn away but were in the healing stages. Other than that no visible bruises or injuries," he replied before glancing down at the asphalt.

"There's more though?" Hotch said.

Derek looked at Rossi who looked back at Hotch.

"He's using her as personal entertainment for his guests," Rossi said.

Hotch sighed before glancing to the side. Emily, Spencer, and J.J. were on their way back to the van.

"Back to headquarters. We have a raid to plan," Hotch said.

(xxxxx)

Molly sat in her cell snuggled into her bed. She couldn't sleep because she knew that they were going to be coming for her. This nightmare was going to be over. She would be in Spencer's arms soon and everything would be right with the world again. Suddenly her door opened. She leaped out of bed hoping to see Spencer, but her smile faded and her heart dropped when she saw Palmer standing in her doorway.

"Who is he?" he growled at her.

"I'm sorry?" Molly said not understanding.

"Don't play dumb with me! Who the fuck was that man I made a business deal with?" Palmer yelled as he lifted his hand and slapped her hard across the cheek.  
"I … I … don't kkkknow sssir," she stuttered.

Palmer slapped her again and shoved her to the ground where he kicked her hard in the stomach. Molly gasped for air as he bent over and grabbed her by the hair. Yanking her head back he forced her to look at him.

"I saw you talking to him! You stupid bitch! I saw the video of you hugging and talking to that man! Now who is he?" Palmer screamed as he pulled a gun from his belt.

Spit from his mouth splattered across her face. She was shaking with fear as he tugged harder on her hair. With that a man ran into the room panting.  
"Sir, the FBI is here. They are on their way up as we speak."  
"Begin the drill," Palmer stated.

With that the man ran off. Palmer lifted Molly up by her hair and began dragging her out of the room with the gun firmly planted to her side. He continued pulling her until he reached a staircase. He pushed her so hard that she slammed the side of her head into the metal stairs. She felt the warm blood dripping down her cheek. Palmer grabbed her by the waist and tugged her up the stairs. Eventually she felt the cold winter air on her skin. It was so cold, but it felt so good. As Palmer dragged her toward the edge of the roof, Molly heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

"FBI! Freeze!"

(xxxxx)

Palmer turned to face the team. They all stood with their guns aimed at him. Molly looked at the team pointing their guns in her direction.

"Spencer," she sighed as she saw him standing with the group. She could see the anger in his eyes as the cold air blew his hair.

"Let her go Palmer. It's over. You are surrounded. You go with us and we will say you cooperated," Hotch said as they slowly moved forward.

"I have no reason to surrender," Palmer stated.

"Yes you do. You cooperate with us and turn over some names you can lessen your sentence," Hotch stated.  
"I do not snitch," Palmer said. "I will not cooperate and I will not surrender!"

With that he ran backwards full speed with Molly still in his arms. She could hear shouts of no as they went over the railing. She felt herself slam hard into the railing wall and then she smashed hard into the side of the building, but oddly she wasn't falling.

"Help me. Help me get her up," Derek grunted from somewhere above her.

She felt hands on her ankles pulling her and then a hand around her waist. Soon she felt the cold gravel beneath her bare feet.

"Spencer," she cried as she dove into his arms.  
"Molly, it's ok. Everything is ok now. We've got you," he said as he squeezed her hand tightly.

"I thought you would never find me," she sobbed into his shoulder.

She felt a blanket being wrapped around her body as Spencer lifted her up and carried her off the roof. The rest of the team went off to help release other victims.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you for the comments! Made me feel better about what I've written._

 _Been going through some tough times and writing is the only way I deal with my problems. So tonight my imagination allowed for another Chapter. Who knows there may even be another one following soon after._

 _Thanks again for making me smile and reading my stories_

 _(xxxxx)_

Spencer stood outside the hospital room talking with a doctor when Derek approached him. The doctor nodded and walked off as Spencer thanked him. He turned to give a forced smile to Derek.

"How's she doing?"

"No major injuries. The cut on her head only required a few stitches, no infection to her toenails, and … uh … no internal damages," he said hinting at what Derek told him about her entertaining. "They ran a few tests. So far all came back negative so that's good."

Derek nodded and hesitated. "How is she …" he started.

Spencer looked at him knowing what he meant. The sadness in his eyes told so much already.

"She won't talk much. She's very quiet and will only speak if spoken to," he choked up a bit. "She … uh," he cleared his throat. "She, uh, asks permission to do anything. Even use the bathroom."

"She's still mentally in captivity," Derek frowned.

Spencer shook his head as he bit back the tears in his eyes. Derek reached out and pulled his brother into a hug.

"She's safe now. She will get through this. I promise," Derek assured him.

"If I had been there … or gotten to her quicker," he said as tears slipped from his eyes.

"No, now you know better than that. You know there was nothing you could do to change what happened and we got to her as quickly as we could. She is alive which is the greatest outcome we could've hoped for. This is just a hurdle she will have to jump, but you will be there for her … I will be there for her … we all will be there for her. She will come back from this," Derek said confidently.

Spencer bobbed his head in acceptance of what Derek said. He wiped the tears from his eyes before they went into the room. Molly was staring blankly at the large window to her right.

"Hey pretty lady, how are you feeling?" Derek asked as he walked over to her bedside.

She turned to look at him with a blank expression.

"Fine," she said softly.

"I was going to go get some dinner for Reid, you want something? My treat? Maybe a burger and fries?" he asked trying to excite her.

"No thank you," she said.

"Awe come on, anything you want. Pizza? Chinese? Mexican? Spam?" he teased.  
"No thank you," she repeated with the same monotone voice.

Derek glanced at Spencer who looked back at him with a helpless look on his face.

"Alright, well holler if you change your mind," he said. "I'll be back in a bit kid." He patted Spencer's shoulder before heading out of the room.

Spencer walked over and sat down on the bed next to Molly. He grabbed her hand in his and brought it to his lips. She smiled half-heartedly at him.

"Why don't you get some rest. I'll wake you in a bit for dinner," he suggested.

She nodded before turning to face the window again.

"Lay with me," she said barely above a whisper.

Spencer nodded and scooted himself up on the bed, careful to maneuver himself around the IV's and wires. Once he was settled she curled herself into his arms and closed her eyes. Spencer kissed the top of her head, smelling the rose fragrance that they must have washed her with in the prison. He officially hated that smell and promised himself he would never buy her roses or any perfumes that reminded him or her of that smell.

(xxxxx)

"Get up. Let's go. Time to work," Tibbs said tossing the negligee at her.

"What? No, I was safe! How am I here again?" Molly cried as she sat up in the cell.

"Spencer didn't want you anymore. Said you were damaged goods. He sold you back to us," Tibbs said.

"No, he would never do that! Not my Spencer!" Molly shouted.

"Put the negligee on now or I'll take you back to the torture room!" Tibbs shouted uncharacteristically.

Molly was suddenly walking into a room where a dozen men stood looking at her. She was naked and they were standing with paddles in their hands. She saw Palmer seated at his desk glaring at her.

"You … you died," she said in confusion.

"She's been around the block boys. Even her boyfriend didn't want her. I'll start the bidding at $200," he stated. None of the men moved. "$150? $125? $100?" The men still stood staring at her. Some of them laughed and pointed at her. "$50? $25? $1?" Still no one lifted a paddle. "How about free? No cost. I'll give her to you?" Still no one lifted a paddle. "Well, we have no use for you then. Go ahead and dispose of her."

Tibbs lifted Molly as she began to kick and scream at him. He threw her down into a pool of blood. She tried to keep herself a float, but arms were pulling her under. She kept screaming for help. No one was helping her. The team they all stood around watching her drown. Spencer stood watching her disappear under the bloody water.

(xxxxx)

Spencer sat reading a book by the window. The sun had set and the world outside was only lit by nearby street lights and stores that were still open for business. He turned the page of his book, when he heard Molly whimper. He glanced over at her to see if she was alright. Suddenly she began thrashing and screaming at the top of her lungs. Spencer jumped up from the couch and ran to her side. He tried to hold her down as she clawed and screamed.

"Help! Someone help me!" He shouted as he tried to hold her down. "Molly, wake up! It's just a dream! Wake up! Molly!"

The door to the room opened and a few nurses rushed into the room followed closely behind by Emily, J.J., and Penelope.

"Sir, let go of her," one of the nurses said.

Spencer was about to get off the bed when Molly's eyes popped open. She looked around the room shaking uncontrollably.

"Molly, I'm right here. Everything is ok, you are ok. You are safe, it was just a dream," Spencer said rushing back to her side.

"Sir, please I need you to step back," the nurse scolded him.

"She needs me!" he pleaded.

He felt someone grab him by the arm. He turned to see Emily staring at him with compassion. He looked at her as if begging for her help before turning back to Molly.

"Alright sweetheart, take some deep breaths for me, ok?" the nurse was saying.

Tears were streaming down Molly's face. Blood dripped from her arm where she had dislodged the IV. Molly looked around the room helplessly as she tried to calm herself. The nurse pulled a breathing mask over her face.

"That's a good girl. Deep breaths," the nurse consoled.

The monitor's beeping slowed down as Molly's heart rate began to drop back to normal numbers.

"Those nightmares can be a bitch sweetheart, but you will get through this," the nurse said gently running her hand through Molly's blonde hair. "Let us get you hooked back up to the IV and I'll get a doctor to prescribe you some anxiety medication."

Molly listened to the nurse, but made no attempt to talk or respond. After a few minutes, the doctor arrived.

"Ms. Anderson, you are having quite the evening I hear," she said sweetly as she approached Molly. "Let's take a look at a few things." The doctor gave Molly a quick check up. "Everything seems to be good my dear. I'm going to prescribe something to help with the anxiety for this evening, but you'll need to do a follow up tomorrow with the therapist who will find something suitable for continuing forward. You hang in there ok?"

Molly gave a small head nod. The doctor patted her leg before leaving the room. After the nurses left the room, Spencer walked timidly toward Molly. She wouldn't look at him. She just stared at the wall to her left.

"Molly," he said gently.

Molly didn't answer, she just started crying. He reached down to touch her hand, but she yanked it away from him and turned her back to face the opposite direction. Spencer stood in stunned silence. He had forgotten all about J.J., Emily, and Penelope standing behind him.

"Spence," J.J. said.

He turned to look at the girls who were staring at him with sympathy. He opened his mouth to talk, but didn't know what to say.

"She just needs time," Emily said in a hushed voice.  
"Don't take it personal. What happened to her …" J.J. started.  
"I know," Spencer said in a gruff voice.

He was trying to hold back his tears. His hurt. This was the Molly he used to know. The broken and guarded Molly.

"We should go, but call if you need anything," Emily said.

"Yea, anything," Penelope agreed.

"Thank you," Spencer said as they turned and left the room.

Spencer went over to the couch where he sat staring at his sobbing girlfriend. He watched her cry while he sat fidgeting. He wanted to hold her. To kiss and hug away her pain. But all he could do was sit outside of her walls and wait for them to come tumbling down.


	13. Chapter 13

_I am on a roll tonight – damn! Hopefully, I can keep going!_

 _Warning: Spencer is about to have some heartbreak …_

 _(xxxxx)_

Molly sat on her bed looking at the beautiful Asian woman sitting on one of the chairs near her hospital bed. Her hair was in a tight bun and her make-up was subtle but made her features look stunning. She wore a pink sweater and white capris pants. She held a note pad in her hand and stared back at Molly with a gentle smile on her face.

"I know this is difficult for you. You've been through a very harrowing few weeks. You are a very strong woman and I can see that just by how physically heathy you appear," the woman said. Molly furrowed her brow at this comment causing the woman to chuckle. "Molly you may need to have your hair brushed and a little sun on your skin, but compared to hostages I've worked with in the past you are doing really well. You should be proud of yourself for that. It shows how much power you have over yourself and situations thrown your way. Most women would look like you do after 6 months of therapy or more. I believe once you decide to open up and let me help you, you will recover quickly and quite well."

Molly didn't respond, but she did seem to relax after hearing this.

"The thing is, in order for us to begin the process you need to talk to me. How about if we start easy? I'll just ask a few questions to get to know you and if you'd like to ask me any questions I'd be happy to answer them," the woman suggested.

Molly thought for a moment before nodding.

"Alright great. Let's start with your favorite color."

"Purple," she said softly.

"Any questions for me?"

"What should I call you?" Molly asked.

"Whatever makes you more comfortable. I'm a laidback kind of person. If you'd like to call me Elizabeth, Liz, Lizzy, Awesome, your call," she teased.

Molly smiled and nodded. "Liz," she responded almost hesitantly.

"Liz it is. Now, why don't you tell me a bit about that gentleman pacing a hole in the floor outside your door," Liz said as she glanced towards Spencer.

Molly turned and saw Spencer appear every few seconds outside the little window. He wasn't looking in or eavesdropping. He truly was just pacing. He looked exhausted. Her heart dropped.

"Spencer," she said.

"He seems like a great guy. He's very protective of you. Everyone else left to get lunch, but he refused to go far away from you," she said watching Molly's reaction.

"Yea. He is a good guy," she said still watching him.

"But?"

"But he deserves better," Molly answered.

"Better? Better than what?" Liz asked.  
"Me," she said.

"Why do you think that?" Liz said not showing any signs of judgement.

Molly shook her head. She wasn't going to answer that question.

"Do you love him?"

Molly nodded as tears dripped down her pale cheeks.

"I can't make decisions for you Molly. You need to choose the path you head down. All I can do is help guide you to the one that will bring you the most happiness. Does he make you happy?"

Molly began to cry harder as she nodded her head.

"Then I would recommend not shutting him out due to fear. Talk to him. Share your fears and concerns with him. Let him be the one to answer the questions that your mind is making answers to. It may end up being exactly as you say, but based off of what I see I doubt that will be the case," Liz said handing Molly some tissues.

She blew her nose and wiped the tears from her eyes. Liz wrote a few things down before checking her watch.

"We have another 10 minutes before our session is up. I'd like to keep having weekly sessions with you. Is that something you would like to do?" Liz asked. Molly shrugged. "Well, if you decide you want to here is my card. Call me anytime. Even if it's just to talk over the phone. I'm here for you."

Molly gave her a small smile as she took the card.

"Would you like to talk about anything else? We still have some time?"

"No," Molly said. "I don't want to talk anymore today."

Liz nodded and stood up. "You did great. You are a strong, beautiful woman Molly. Don't underestimate yourself."

Molly smiled again as Liz grabbed her belongings and walked out of the room. Spencer immediately appeared back in the room. He frowned as Molly turned her back to him again. He could see by the way her body shook she was crying again. He walked over to the couch and sat down putting his head in his hands. He knew this was going to be a hard road, but he had no idea it was going to be this hard on him as well.

(xxxxx)

Molly walked up the stairs slowly as Spencer followed behind carrying her bags. She unlocked the door and walked inside looking around at the home she hadn't seen in nearly a month. Spencer must've had someone come clean it, because there was no dust anywhere and it smelled fresh.

"I asked Penelope to stock up your kitchen with essentials. If there is anything missing I can go get it for you," he said as he placed her bag down by the couch.

"Spencer, we need to talk," she suddenly said.

He was caught off guard by her talking as she hadn't uttered a word to him in days.

"Sure, what's up," he said walking towards her.

When he got closer she stepped back making him stop in his tracks. The pain on his face was heartbreaking, but she knew what she needed to do. She needed to protect him just as he protected her.

"Spencer, we need to break up," she said bluntly.

His eyes grew large and he blinked in confusion.

"What …" his eyes were glistening with the tears that started surfacing.

"Spencer it's for the best," she said trying to fight her own emotions.  
"No! No it is _not_ for the best. It is absolutely _not_ the best," he said angrily biting his bottom lip.

"This isn't going to work. You need to find someone else," she insisted as she began to cry.

"I don't want anyone else! I want you! Why isn't that enough for you?" he said as he wiped at the tears that escaped.

"Please go," she said as she turned her back to him to hide her grief.  
"Molly, please don't do this. Please! Don't push me away. I don't want to leave you, please," he said now sobbing.

"I said go!" she yelled causing him to jump a little.

Spencer covered his mouth for a minute before running his hands through his hair. He wanted to say so much more. To keep fighting.

"GO!" she screamed at him as she turned and began pushing him towards the door. "GET OUT! GO!"

Spencer was stunned by her sudden anger. He stood quietly for a moment watching her cry before he opened the door and walked out. Molly dropped to her knees sobbing at what she had just done. She broke the heart of the only man she ever loved. She knew it was for the best, but it still killed her to let him go. She didn't want to let him go. She stayed on the floor sobbing until she could no longer breath and fell asleep where she was.

(xxxxx)

Derek sat at his desk glancing at his watch. It was well past 10:30 in the morning and Spencer still hadn't arrived to work. He had tried calling him and texting, but he received no answer.

"Prentiss, you heard from Reid this morning?" he asked.

Emily looked up from her desk and shook her head. "Want me to try calling?"

"No, I already tried that. He didn't answer. How about Molly? Maybe give her a call?" he suggested.

Emily pulled her cell phone out and pulled up Molly's information before hitting send. She held the phone to her ear, but frowned when there was no answer.

"You think something's wrong?" Emily asked now sitting up straighter.  
"Let's hope it's just two love birds caught up in reconnecting," he said as he stood up from his seat.

He walked up the stairs to Hotch's office and knocked.

"Hotch, have you heard from Reid today?"

"No, is something wrong?" Hotch asked putting down his pen in concern.  
"I'm not sure. You mind if Prentiss and I drive over to check on him?" he asked.  
"Let me know as soon as you find anything out," Hotch said.

Derek nodded and walked back out of the office.

20 minutes later, Derek climbed the stairs to Spencer's apartment with Emily following closely behind. When they reached Spencer's door, they knocked and waited. There was no answer. They walked over to Molly's apartment and knocked on her door. There was no answer. They both pulled out their weapons and knocked again on Molly's door.

"Reid? Molly? If you can hear us open the door!" Derek hollered.

A few moments later the door to Molly's apartment opened. She stood staring at them as if they'd awoken her. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair was a tangled mess, she wore sweats and a t-shirt. She looked like death, but they figured it had to do with what she'd been through.

"I'm really sorry to bother you Molly, but Reid isn't here by any chance, is he?" Derek asked putting his weapon down.  
"Uh, no. He's not. What's wrong?" she asked looking more alert.  
"He didn't show up for work this morning and we can't get a hold of him. You don't have any idea where he is, do you?" Emily asked.

Molly pushed past Emily and Derek and ran barefoot to Spencer's door. She began pounding on the door and yelling for Spencer to answer the door. A few neighbors poked their heads out nosily.

"Get back inside! Shut your doors!" Derek ordered as he leaned back and lifted his foot to kick the door in.

After a few good kicks the door swung open and they rushed inside.

"Spencer!" Molly called out.

"Reid, you here?" Derek asked as they surveyed the scene.

The house was a disaster. His book shelves were destroyed, books everywhere. His table was flipped over, broken picture frames littered the ground.

"Reid!" Emily called as she ran off towards the bedroom holding her gun.

"Stay here," Derek ordered Molly as he ran in the other direction.

Molly stood in the doorway shaking. If something happened to him she wouldn't be able to live with herself. Emily remerged from the bedroom and met up with Derek back in the entrance of the home.  
"Bedroom is trashed as well, but no sign of him," she said.

"Same on that side. Kitchen is trashed. Glasses smashed, broken plates," Derek stated.

Emily pulled out her phone. After a moment, she spoke into it. "Hotch we have a situation. We need you guys down here now. Something happened to Reid. Looks like a burglary," she explained as she tried to stay calm.  
After Emily hung up the phone, Derek looked at her frowning.  
"What?" Emily asked furrowing her brow.

"I don't think it's a burglary," he said.

"What? But the mess …" Emily began.  
"I've seen this mess before," Derek said sadly. Emily was completely confused, but Derek had turned to face a crying Molly before he spoke. "What happened?"

Molly bit her fingernail nervously as she stared at him.

"Molly, what happened?" Derek said in a soft tone.

"Morgan what's going on?" Emily interrupted.  
"The last time I saw this mess was Maeve," he said still looking at Molly.

Realization crossed Emily's face. Her jaw dropped as she, too, now looked at Molly.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey guys – thanks again for the awesome comments! Going back reading what I wrote, I realized that I made a lot of minor errors! It's going to drive me nuts, so I will be going back to fix those. Probably after the story is finished, but still._

 _And don't worry – these chapters might be super sad, but I only believe in happy endings_

(xxxxx)

"Did you check flights to Vegas?" J.J. asked.

"And buses, cabs, car rentals. Zilch," Penelope said from her laptop.

"Emily went to the cemetery to see if he was there," Derek said as he paced the living room in frustration.

Molly sat quietly on the lazboy listening to the team work. She would've been intrigued with their process if she hadn't been terrified for Spencer. For the most part the team ignored her, which she knew was partly due to their anger with her. She couldn't blame them. She was the reason Spencer was missing. His badge and gun had been left behind along with the mess. Hotch's phone rang and he hit speaker.  
"Prentiss, you are on speaker," he said.

"He was here, but there's no sign of him anymore," she said.

"How do you know he was there?" Hotch asked.

"It's the only headstone in this area that is clean of debris," she said.

"That doesn't mean it was him," Derek pointed out.

"No …" she hesitated.  
"Prentiss," Hotch said as an order.

"He left the book she gave him. Her note to him is on the inside cover," Emily said sighing.

Derek put his hands on his head and groaned.

"Alright, thank you. See you back at his apartment," Hotch said hanging up. "Search for anything that might hint at where he's going."

"This is Reid. He knows how to disappear if he wants to," Derek said angrily.

"It's better than nothing," Hotch said.

Derek nodded in understanding as he walked off to search the bedroom with Rossi.

"Is there anything I can do?" Molly asked hesitantly.

"You've done enough," Derek snapped as he entered the bedroom.

Everyone tensed at his response, but nobody objected to what he said. They just continued their work. Molly sat back down on the couch and tried again to call Spencer. It kept going straight to voicemail. She looked up to see J.J. walking over to her.  
"You ok?" J.J. asked as she sat down on the couch near Molly.

"I really thought I was doing the right thing. I never meant to hurt him," Molly said as tears slid down her face.

"I know," J.J. said giving her an empathetic smile. "We all know. It's just, we are very protective of Spence. He's had a pretty crappy life."

"I have a lot of skeletons in my closet that I thought would drag him down. He is too amazing to be held back by someone like me," Molly said crying harder.

"The thing is Molly, Spence has a lot of skeletons in his closet too. We all do. Pushing away family and friends is not protecting anyone. It's actually hurting everyone, including yourself. You haven't even given him a chance to deal with your demons. You just assume they are too much for him. But the reality is you aren't protecting him, you are protecting yourself. You are pushing him away before he can hurt you. Which, sadly, if you knew Spence at all you would know he would never give up on someone because of their past. He loves you, flaws and all, with all his heart. You would do well to do the same," J.J. said before getting up and searching through his books.

Molly sat quietly crying as she let the weight of what J.J. said sink in. She hadn't saved him at all. She actually destroyed him. He did everything for her. He loved her when she fought him and tried to put up a wall. He stayed dedicated to her when she was trying to run away. He searched for her for months until he found her and rescued her. He was selfless and she was selfish. She was only thinking of herself and never once thinking of him. With this realization, she got out of the chair and began helping J.J. search through the books. J.J. glanced her way. Molly gave her a grateful smile, which J.J. returned. They would find him. She would find him. She wasn't going to lose him. He wouldn't stop for her, so she won't stop for him.

(xxxxx)

Rossi came out the bedroom holding a journal.

"I … uh … found something that might be important," he said looking uneasy.

Derek had followed him out of the room, Penelope jumped up from the table, Hotch, and J.J. raced over to see what Rossi found. Molly sat near the pile of books listening. Rossi handed the open page over to Hotch.

 _Can't erase this, can't delete this_

 _I don't need this, I can't handle this_

 _I just feel it, that you're over us_

 _If I wait here, if I see you_

 _It won't matter, what's the point of this?_

 _We're in pieces, because you're over us_

 _I lied to my heart 'cause I thought you felt it_

 _You can't light a fire, if the candle's melted_

 _No you don't have to love me_

 _If you don't wanna_

 _Don't act like I mean nothing_

 _But if you're gonna_

 _Well, then you better_

 _Unkiss me, untouch me_

 _Untake this heart_

 _And I'm missing_

 _Just one thing_

 _A brand new start_

Hotch looked up from what he read and looked at the team.

"That's a Maroon 5 song," J.J. said.

"That explains the smashed radio in his room. He must've heard it on the radio," Derek said.

"So what does this mean? I don't understand," Penelope asked.

"It means he is going to search for a new life," Molly said from her spot with the books. She was crying silently as she stared back at the group.

"What? No. No. That … no. That makes no sense, no not Reid. No, what about his mom?" Penelope said as tears now filled her eyes.

"It's time to reach out to some of our contacts. I want everyone on the lookout for him. We do not let any of the higher ups know what we are doing. As far as they know Reid is on an extended vacation," Hotch said adamantly. "We also contact any of his former friends or acquaintances. I want them to be on the lookout for any signs of him as well."  
Everyone nodded and began going through their contacts list.

(xxxxx)

They always leave. Everyone leaves. His dad, Ethan, Lila, Elle, Gideon, Austen, Ashley, Maeve, Alex, and now Molly. They promise to keep in touch, but they don't. I fade from their memories. Maeve was the only one who didn't chose to leave him, but he didn't doubt anymore that she, too, would've eventually left as well. That's what happens. Hell, even Emily and J.J. left him at one point. It must be some sort of punishment. Maybe you are only allowed a few blessings and then you have to live with something negative. Like some people have lots of money, but they have cancer. Or some people are poor as dirt, but they are the healthiest people. Maybe he was given the gift of intelligence and an eidetic memory so he suffered loss. It didn't really make any sense, but then again neither did the fact that no matter how hard he tried he was always left and forgotten. There was no reason to try and connect with others anymore. He didn't need human contact. In fact, he was perfectly fine without it until his team forced him to be sociable and bond with them. Well look where that got him. No more. Spencer Reid was no more.

(xxxxx)

2 days had gone by without any sign of Spencer. Derek was correct when he said Spencer knew how to stay off the grid. When they tried to follow video surveillance from the store, he knew all the places to walk to avoid security cameras. Once he was out of the apartment complex he was a ghost. By now, they were running out of options. Some of the best government minds were searching for him and he had yet to be found. Molly had purchased food for everyone and kept a vigil with them. J.J. was the only one who really made her feel welcome. The rest seemed to just tolerate her presence. The team sat around the living room staring at their pizza in front of them. Nobody felt hungry. They were tired and terrified for Spencer. Suddenly Hotch's phone rang, causing the group to jump in surprise.

"Hotch?" he said.

Everyone stared at their Unit Chief. Of course, he gave no sign of what was being said to him. It could have been good news or it could have been bad news. Hotch had the best poker face out of everyone in the group. Finally, he nodded and hung up. He took a deep breath and looked up with the biggest shock of all – tears in his usually stone cold eyes. "We've got him."

"Oh my God!" Penelope cried out before bursting into tears.  
Derek pulled her into a one-armed hug as he began to choke up as well.

"Where is he?" Molly asked.  
"Outside of Las Vegas, in Spring Mountains," Hotch said.

"Who found him?" J.J. said wiping her tears.

Hotch looked at the team …


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry for the delay. Been going through some rough personal things. Didn't leave me much time or desire to write. This chapter is super short and another cliffhanger, but I am continuing so hopefully tomorrow or the day after I will have the next chapter up and running._

 _Thanks for the comments and interest in my story_

(xxxxx)

Spencer sat looking out into the empty desert below him. The sun was setting and the air was cooling off. He closed his eyes and let the cool breeze hit his stubbled face. He heard a noise behind him and turned around.

"Seriously? Now you decide to make an appearance?" Spencer said rolling his eyes.

He turned his attention back toward the setting sun. The person behind him didn't say anything. Spencer kept waiting for a speech or a scolding but nothing happened. Eventually they came over and sat down next to him. Spencer glanced over irritated, but said nothing. Just looked back at the colorful sky. After about 30 minutes of silence, the sun had set completely and the moon and stars were the only light around.

"So why are you here?" Spencer suddenly said.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said softly.

"I haven't heard from you in 8 years, 4 months, and 13 days. Why now did you decide to come find me? Where were you when I needed you before?" Spencer said angrily.

"After what happened to Sarah, I was afraid. I allowed my fear of her death make me push everyone else away. I thought it was for your protection, but over time I saw that I was just protecting myself," he said truthfully.

"Well no shit," Spencer said angrily.  
"Spencer, I made a mistake. I ran away from my problems instead of facing them head on."

"Oh is this where you segue in with how I'm doing the same thing? Gideon, I'm sick of giving all of myself to everyone, only to have them lie to me, make me the butt of their jokes, underestimate me, and ultimately abandon me," Spencer said as he picked up a rock and threw it into the canyon below.

"I understand. If I was dealt the cards you received I'd probably be pretty pissed off too," Gideon said.

Spencer furrowed his brows and stared at him. "But?"

"No, buts. Let's face it kid, you've had a tough life and you are barely into your 30's. Maybe living off the grid alone is what you need. No one to bother you. No one to disappoint you or break your heart," Gideon said puckering his lips thoughtfully.

"I know you are trying to prove something here. Can you just get to it," Spencer said.

Gideon smiled.

"Truly solitude can be a beautiful thing, but what about the good things you'll miss?"

Spencer thought about interrupting, but instead he sat silently and listened.  
"Watching Henry and Michael grow up. Reading with your mom. Celebrating birthdays with J.J. Watching Morgan actually settle down with a woman. Cookies from Penelope. Seeing Hotch smile," Gideon said.

The latter making Spencer chuckle.

"Those are all great things, but I just can't deal with the heartbreak anymore," Spencer said sadly.

"I know. But without the tough times, how can we be grateful for the good times. By sheltering yourself you miss the opportunity to experience the rare great times. Is that something you really want to throw away? Because like myself, if you leave you will create a wedge that may never be undone. You may come back, but it won't be the same. If that is something you are willing to do, then I will back off and tell the others to do the same. But you need to be absolutely sure," Gideon said.

Spencer sat quietly staring at the dirt underneath of him. He trailed his finger through the cold earth thinking about everything Gideon said. Finally, he looked up at Gideon.  
"I'm sure."


	16. Chapter 16

"You are absolutely sure about this," Gideon said again to Spencer after they talked for another twenty minutes. "You do what you think is best."

Spencer nodded.

"Alright, well you know where I am if you ever need me," Gideon said before walking off toward his waiting truck.

"Gideon," Spencer called out. He turned around and looked at Spencer. "Thank you."

Gideon nodded with a small knowing smile before turning and disappearing into the trail.

(xxxxx)

It had been a weeks since Spencer disappeared. The team shuffled into the conference room reluctantly. Nobody wanted to continue without Spencer. It just felt wrong. But as always, life must go on. Once everyone was seated, Garcia stood up to begin her presentation.

"Gina Laciara, the latest victim in a string of murders in Chattanooga, Tennessee. She is the fourth victim this month," Garcia said. "They all worked at the same government building."

"So this could be work or politically motivated," Emily said as she looked over the photos.

"Workplace homicide is the fourth leading cause of fatal occupational injury. The majority of workplace homicides are shootings committed by robbers. Despite the overall drop in workplace homicides, the number or workplace homicides of government employees has increased."  
The team turned to see Spencer standing in the doorway. He wore jeans and a dark blue sweater. His hair was cut short and his face unshaven.

"Spence!" J.J. cried jumping from her feet.

Everyone got to their feet to rush over and hug him. Spencer allowed this brief moment of intimacy. He smiled shyly at the group as they all talked at once.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," Penelope said as she slapped him on the shoulder.  
"I'm sorry I worried you all. I just needed time alone. I needed to think about things," Spencer said looking down at his feet.

"Reid, take all the time you need," Hotch stated.

Spencer nodded his appreciation.

"If there is anything you need kid, don't hesitate to call," Derek said.

The group murmured their agreement.

(xxxxx)

Spencer took a deep breath and opened up his apartment door. Walking into the room he immediately realized someone was there. His living room had been cleaned up and he heard a noise coming from the direction of his kitchen. Suddenly Molly appeared around the corner. She was dressed in black yoga pants and a loose fitting green tank top. Her face dropped when she saw him.

"Spence," she said in shock.

His heart dropped at the sight of her. He felt anger, joy, confusion, frustration – a ton of emotions he couldn't sort through. He opted to use anger.

"What are you doing here?" he said walking off toward his bedroom.

"I was just cleaning up," she said timidly.  
"You don't belong here. Go home," he said as he tossed his bag onto the floor.

"Spence, I know you are angry at me. I don't blame you. I hurt you so bad after everything you've done for me. I pushed you away," she said.

"Yes you did. So why are you here? Go home," he said again not facing her.

"Because I realized how selfish and stupid I've been," she started.  
"I could've told you that," he said as he marched past her toward the living room before heading to the kitchen.

"Please, I know I don't deserve even a moment of your time, but I want to explain," Molly pleaded as she followed behind him.

Spencer reached into his cabinet and grabbed a glass. He slammed the door shut before walking over to the fridge where he filled it with water. Molly took his silence as her opportunity to continue.  
"I didn't want to let you in. I kept telling myself I was keeping you safe from my past, but I know now I was just protecting myself," she said getting choked up.

"Protecting yourself from me? Why? What the hell did I do? I did everything for you!" Spencer snapped angrily.

"I know you did and I'm so sorry that I didn't trust you," Molly said back.

"I never gave you a reason not to trust me! That doesn't make any sense!" Spencer said dropping his glass into the sink.

"You're right you didn't. But you don't know …" she tried.  
"Don't know what Molly? What could possibly be so terrible that I would hurt you?" Spencer said moving closer to her.

"You don't know anything about me!" she yelled.  
"Because you won't tell me!" he yelled back.

"Because the second I do everything will change! The second you find out what a dirty filthy disgusting, used piece of trash I am you … you will run," she said sobbing out the last part.

"Molly, what are you talking about?" he said calming down and pulling her into his arms.

Molly tried to pull away.

"No! No I don't deserve you! You are too good for me!" she said as she tried to free herself from his embrace.

"Don't you dare say that! You are the most wonderful woman I've ever met and I am blessed to have you," he said as he held her tighter.  
"No, I'm not," she said breathlessly as her legs gave out on her.

Spencer slid to the floor with her, holding her tightly in his arms as she cried. He continued to hold her and rock gently in hopes to soothe her. Eventually her breathing slowed and he heard her trying to prepare herself to talk.

"Molly I know your parents sold you for drugs when you were 16. I also know you disappeared from the foster home after the family was murdered," Spencer said softly. Hoping that would maybe help her open up if she knew he wasn't judging her.

"I was with him for about a year before I escaped. I lived on the streets for 6 months when I met Dante. He took me in and gave me a home. It seemed great for a while, but eventually he started becoming controlling. I wasn't allowed to work. I had to stay at home and keep the house clean. He used to leave me lists and if I didn't finish or I did it wrong he would punish me," she said as she wrapped her hands around her stomach.

"He hit you?" Spencer asked.

"That was one way. Sometimes he wouldn't let me eat, make me sleep on the floor of the basement, sit in an ice cold bath, clean the bathroom with bleach and no ventilation. Things like that. He really liked to be creative," she said sadly.

Spencer couldn't find the words to say. She had been through so much horror in her life.

"I tried to leave him, but he'd always apologize and tell me he loved me. Tell me he'd change. Well, he did for a while and things were great. Suddenly I was pregnant and we were planning this whole life together. I was so happy for once in my life … at least I thought I was happy. He was still controlling. Told me to stop eating so much cause I'd get fat. That I was going to be the ugliest pregnant woman ever. Said the baby would probably hate me," she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Molly …" Spencer said in shock.

She gave him a small smile, but continued. "One night I made his favorite dinner, turkey and mashed potatoes. I was about 4 months pregnant at the time. I was carrying the bowl of mashed potatoes over to the table when I accidentally tripped over his shoes that he left in my path. He was so angry that I ruined dinner. Told me I was an incompetent idiot and he hoped our child wouldn't be as stupid as I was. He started kicking me and beating me," she said bursting into tears.

Spencer pulled her into his arms again and kissed the top of her head.

"It's ok," he soothed.  
"I tried to protect myself, but he just kept at it. By the time he was finished, there was so much blood I didn't even know where it was coming from. He took me to the emergency room and told them I had fallen down the stairs. They didn't believe him, but I didn't have the heart to tell them the truth. I figured it was my fault for dropping the potatoes. If I hadn't done that he wouldn't have hit me," she whimpered.  
"No Molly," he said in disbelief.  
"I know it's stupid of me, but I really believed he loved me. When they told me I lost the baby I tried to kill myself. They put me on suicide watch and wouldn't release me from the hospital. They wouldn't let him in to see me. One night, during a particularly busy night I unstrapped myself from the bed. Stole some clothes from my next door neighbor's hospital room and snuck out of the hospital. I collected money by begging and … I even stole from a few people at different stores. When I had enough money to make something of myself, I went searching for a friend I met on the streets. He put together a fake ID for me and all kinds of documents. I traveled to New York where I got a job working and slept on the streets until I had enough money to rent an apartment. I worked hard and never turned down a job. This is what led me here. I wanted to start over and pretend I was just a normal girl. I, once again, found someone who did fake ID's and documents and turned myself into the only person who ever loved me completely, my grandmother. I promised myself I would not get involved with anyone again. I wouldn't fall in love or do anything stupid. I would just focus on having a happy life and then … then I met you," she said sniffling. "You changed everything and it scared me. It scared me because I loved you more than words could ever express and it was different then Dante. It was the kind of love you read about in stories. It couldn't be real. I told myself that it would all come crashing down. That you would see what a screw up I was and you would …" she tried to say before Spencer cut her off.

"You are not a screw up. You are the strongest, bravest person I know," he said as Molly shook her head. "Yes you are. You are beautiful and I love you. I love you for every single nightmare you went through. Every visible and invisible scar is beautiful and it makes you who you are. I wouldn't change a thing about you. You are perfect Molly. I wouldn't have you any other way," he said as she began to cry again.

"Why are you so good to me?" she sobbed.  
"Because you deserve it. You deserve to wake up with a smile on your face every day. To look in the mirror and see the breathtaking woman that I see right now. To know that _you_ are so damn special to me that I can't imagine my life without you," he said choking up.  
Molly grabbed Spencer by the face and pressed her lips to his as tears still poured from her eyes. She pulled away only to sob "I love you" before pressing her lips back against his.  
"I'm so sorry I hurt you. I love you so much," Molly continued as she positioned herself better on his lap. She clutched at his hair as they kissed desperately.

"I love you," Spencer said as he kissed her neck feverishly.

"Spence I need you. I need you so fucking bad," Molly said pulling his mouth back to hers.

Without another word, Spencer and Molly scrambled to their feet. Spencer lifted Molly into his arms where she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He carried her to the bedroom and placed her down gently. They pulled apart for only a few moments, both of them shedding their clothes as quickly as possible. Once they were both naked, Molly pulled Spencer down on top of her and attacked his mouth with hers. Molly let out a moan as she felt Spencer pushing his way into her body. After the fourth thrust they both groaned with the pleasure of finally being one.

"I love you," Spencer whispered as he stared into Molly's eyes.  
"I love you," she replied before giving him a gentle kiss.

After a few soft kisses, Spencer began to move again. He started off slow and gentle, but soon the desire for one another grew so strong again that he was slamming into her hard. Molly encouraged each rough thrust with a cry of "yes." Spencer felt himself nearing the end. He didn't want to get there before she did. He leaned on his left arm and moved his right hand down to rub Molly. He saw her biting her lip and her eyes squeezed tight until he felt her tighten around his already sensitive dick. She let out a scream mixed with a grunt as he felt her climax. This was enough for him and he too felt himself give in, releasing completely inside her. He dropped down next to Molly panting. They both lay in silence trying to catch their breath after their mind-numbing orgasms. Finally Molly turned backwards and scooted herself up against Spencer. She held his arm tightly against her chest.

"I love you," Molly said as she placed a gentle kiss on the back of his hand.

"I love you too," Spencer replied.

He placed a kiss on her shoulder before they snuggled in together and drifted off to sleep.

(xxxxx)

 _Author's Notes: usually I do this at the beginning, but I had to wait until the end to not give away the surprise at the beginning. I decided to make it seem as though Spencer said he was sure about going off the grid. But I hope you caught that while talking to Gideon he decided he was sure he wanted to go home. I hinted at that with the opening of this._

 _Well our couple is back together. But is that the end? No way – I still have some more tricks up my sleeve_

 _Thanks for the comments! It truly brightens my day! Also sorry for the delay! Busy week at work. I should have another chapter up tomorrow. That's my goal anyway!_


	17. Chapter 17

_There's been a lot of drama and sadness. Thought I'd throw in a few chapters of happiness before we bring on some more._

 _Thank you for the comments and the critics. For some reason what I type in word doesn't appear the same when I post it. My sentences sometimes clump together or there are spaces where I didn't want them. Anyone know why it does this? Am I saving my file wrong?_

 _Thanks again! Enjoy!_

 _(xxxxx)_

Spencer woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing. He glanced over at his nightstand and considered answering it, until he felt Molly stirring. He decided to ignore the sound. Leaning over he placed a gentle kiss on Molly's bare shoulder. He saw a smile cross her lips as a small hum of pleasure sounded in her throat. She slowly opened her eyes as she turned to face Spencer.

"Good morning beautiful," he said as he ran a hand through her messy hair.

"Good morning," she said smiling at him.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"I don't know about sleep, considering we didn't do much of it," she smirked. Her blue eyes sparkling with happiness.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't get enough of you last night," he said nipping at her neck.

"No need for sorry. I am more than ok with losing sleep for that type of marathon," she giggled, before a little moan slipped from her lips.

Spencer's phone began buzzing again.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Molly asked.

"No. I told Hotch I needed time off. They'll be fine without me," he said flopping back down on his pillow.

Molly smiled before rolling out of bed and walking naked across the room.

"Where are you going?" Spencer pouted as he sat up on his elbow.

"To the bathroom, darling. I don't think you'd enjoy being peed on. At least I hope you aren't into that sort of thing," she teased.

Spencer chuckled before snuggling back under the covers. "Well hurry back. It's cold without you," he said.

"I won't be long," she said shutting the door.

Spencer smiled and sighed. How things had changed so much in just a few days. A couple days ago he actually considered never returning to his life and now here he was living it as if nothing had ever happened. He was so grateful to have Molly back in his life. His heart was bursting with happiness. He couldn't stop thinking about how lucky he was to have such a beautiful, strong woman in his life. Her gorgeous blue eyes, long flowing blonde locks, and her stunningly built body. Just thinking about her was getting him hard. He got impatient waiting for her, so he slipped out of bed and began walking to the bathroom. Just as he reached for the door knob it swung open and Molly jumped in surprise.

"Geez, Spence. You scared me," she said laughing.

"I missed you," he said pulling her close and kissing her neck.

"Oh, you certainly did, didn't you," she giggled as she felt his erection pushing against her body.

Molly tilted her head back as Spencer suckled on her skin. She felt him pushing her backwards until she banged into the wall. With this, Molly grabbed Spencer's face and pulled it up to her lips. They kissed as if it had been ages since they had done so. Both craving the other so badly it was more primal than sensual. Molly felt Spencer bend down slightly to lift her off her feet. She used the wall to brace herself as her legs wrapped around him. She felt him pressing at her center until he finally got through. Molly gasped and let her head drop to his shoulder where she bit and licked his skin. Her mouth leaving small red marks. Spencer began thrusting into her as the pictures on the wall rattled.

"That feels so good Spence," Molly groaned as she cradled his head against her chest. "Fuck, baby. Harder."

Spencer sped up his rhythm, slamming the two of them into the wall. Molly reached out trying to clutch at something as he continued to pound into her. Her hand grabbed at his dresser and they heard a crash as some of his things spilled onto the floor.

"Sorry," Molly said.

"Its fine," Spencer grunted.

Suddenly the door to the bedroom swung open and they heard a someone yell, "shit!"

Spencer and Molly looked towards the door.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh," Molly chanted as she dropped her legs to the floor.

"What the fuck!" Spencer shouted as he let her go and scrambled to get them covered.  
The bedroom door slammed shut.

"Abort the mission! For the love of God abort! Abort!"

Molly ran into the bathroom as Spencer grabbed his jeans off the floor and tugged them on. He was panting and sweating. He stormed to the bedroom door and burst out angrily.

"Morgan what the fuck?" was all he could think to say.  
Derek stood by the high top counter of the kitchen, banging his head against it. Penelope and Emily stood wide eyed and unsure of what was going on.

"My eyes!" Derek moaned as he continued to beat his head on the counter.

"Why are you in my apartment? Why did you burst into my room?" Spencer shouted.

"We … we were worried about you," Penelope said glancing between the two.

"You weren't answering your phone," Emily said.

"I told you guys I need time alone," Spencer said in frustration.

"Yea and we knocked, but you didn't answer … and when we came in … we heard a crash," Penelope said timidly.

"Yea and then we heard you moan and …" Emily trailed off. She looked at Spencer and then back at Morgan before bursting out laughing. "Did you walk in on …" She trailed off laughing harder.

"What?" Penelope asked looking at Emily.

"You were totally whacking it, weren't you?" Emily said.

"No!" Spencer snapped.

Penelope's eyes were wide again and she covered her mouth. "Ohhhhh, sorry," she cringed.

"I wasn't … I didn't … no," Spencer stuttered.

Derek looked up at the commotion. He looked truly traumatized by what he had witnessed. With that Molly slowly emerged from the bedroom. She was dressed in the yoga pants and tank she had been wearing the previous day. Both Emily and Penelope's jaws dropped when they saw her.

"Oh this just got better!" Emily said grinning.

"Ohhhhh snap!" Penelope giggled.

"You saw Reid fucking?" Emily said to Derek.

"Guys this is serious! I'm never going to get his pale white ass out of my vision again," Derek whined as the girls laughed harder.

"Alright, enough! Come on! It's bad enough you came over here when I asked you to back off, but now you are humiliating us!" Spencer said angrily.

Molly gently placed her hand on his back. He looked down at her and she gave him a small smile, assuring him she was alright.

"We're sorry," Penelope said trying to sober up. "We didn't mean to humiliate you. We promise our intentions were good."

"We were just worried," Emily agreed trying to hold back her smile.

Spencer sighed again. "I know and I appreciate your concerns. I just need some time please," he said pleading with his eyes.

"We'll get out of your hair," Derek said as they all walked towards the door.

"Seriously, thank you. I do appreciate it," Spencer said again.

"And seriously, we are sorry for laughing. It definitely wasn't at you," Emily said to Spencer.

"Yea, we are glad to see you two together again," Penelope smiled.

With that they walked out the door leaving Molly and Spencer alone again. Once the door was shut and locked, Spencer turned to Molly.

"In time we will look back on this day and laugh," Molly said placing her arms around Spencer's neck.

"In time, but for now I'm going to do all I can to forget that," he said placing a kiss on her forehead. "Remind me to take my key back from Morgan."

Molly giggled as they held each other close.

"Sooooo," Molly drawled out. "You … wanna finish?" she asked.

"Hell yea," Spencer said as they both raced off to the bedroom laughing.


	18. Chapter 18

_Thanks for the comments! I'm glad you all enjoyed the Derek catching Spencer scene. I have to admit that when it popped in my head I giggled as well._

 _The poem in this is by Robert Frost 'Wind and Window Flower.'_

 _(xxxxx)_

Spencer rolled off of Molly panting as he tried to catch his breath. Molly wiped the sweat from her forehead and giggled.

"My goodness we are quite the little rabbits aren't we?" she said rolling on her side to face him.

"We need to enjoy it while we can," Spencer said as he grabbed his glasses off the table and put them on.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Molly asked with concern.

"I just mean I'm going to have to go back to work tomorrow and I imagine you will be heading back to work as well. Leaving us with little time to play," he said grinning at her.

Molly groaned. "No I don't want to be responsible again. I want to just stay home with you forever," she pouted.

"Me too, but we can't," he said grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips.

"So what do you want to do on our last day together?" Molly said lying back on her pillow.

"It's supposed to be beautiful out today. Why don't we go enjoy some fresh air? We could go have a picnic somewhere, walk around town," Spencer suggested.

"That sounds fun. I'll go start making lunch," Molly said as she gave Spencer a quick kiss and hopped out of bed.

(xxxxx)

" _But he sighed upon the sill,_

 _He gave the sash a shake,_

 _As witness all within  
who lay that night awake_

 _Perchance he half prevailed_

 _To win her for the flight_

 _From the firelit looking-glass_

 _And warm stove-window light_

 _But the flower leaned aside_

 _And thought of naught to say_

 _And morning found the breeze_

 _A hundred miles away,"_ Spencer read from the book in his hands.

"That was beautiful," Molly said.

They sat on a blanket leaning against a tree trunk. Spencer had his arms wrapped around Molly who sat snuggled against his chest. The March breeze was chilly, but the signs that spring was around the corner reared its head.

"Can I ask you something?" Molly said as Spencer closed the book.

"Sure," he replied.

"Would you ever consider living with me?" she asked.

Spencer could feel her pulse racing underneath his arms. He was shocked by the question. They had only been dating for such a short time and they only reconciled their relationship a week ago.

"I'm sorry, that was too forward of me," Molly said back-peddling.

"No, its … you just … you caught me off guard. You, uh, think about that? Living with me?" he asked nervously.

"I guess … sometimes … yea," she said mimicking his nervousness.

They sat quietly for a moment. Molly internally kicking herself for pushing him, while Spencer was more afraid of taking a step he'd never taken before. Never dreamed of taking for that matter.

"I guess I would be open to it," Spencer said softly, hesitantly.

"We don't have to do it now or anything. I was just curious," Molly said feeling her face turning red with embarrassment.

"What if, we do like a trial?" Spencer suggested.

"What?" Molly asked sitting up and turning to face him.

"You know, a trial to see if you can deal with living with me," Spencer stated.

"Deal with you?" Molly said furrowing her brow.

"Molly, I have a lot of quirks and tendencies that can be quite annoying. Just ask my co-workers," Spencer said.

"Spence, I happen to love your quirks. You do not annoy me in the slightest and I highly doubt that would change just because I live with you. Sure we'll have some adjusting to do, but you make it sound like you are going to turn into a completely different human being all of a sudden," Molly replied.

"You realize I've pretty much lived alone my entire life. My dad couldn't even stand to be around me," Spencer stated.

"Fuck your stupid father! As far as I'm concerned, you are better off without someone who is that low as to abandon his child and sick wife. I am not your father or anyone else. I am me and I will cherish any and all time that I get with you," Molly said.

"Ok," he said looking her directly in her blue eyes. 

"Ok? Ok what?" Molly said confused.

"Let's do it. Let's move in together," he said.

"You mean, now?" Molly said in surprise.

"Well, maybe not today. How about next weekend? We can start moving your stuff to my place," Spencer said.

Molly smiled widely before diving into his arms. Spencer laughed as he felt her kissing his cheek over and over.

"I love you!" Molly squealed as she kissed his lips.

"I love you too," Spencer grinned as he held her in a tight hug.

(xxxxx)

Spencer walked into the office. It felt weird to be back. It had only been about two and half weeks, but it felt so much longer. As he wandered over to his desk, Emily looked up with a big smile.

"Well, look who's back," she said getting up to give him a hug. "You look good," she said as they separated.

"Thank you," he said blushing.

"Spence!"

Spencer turned around to see J.J. rushing over with her arms spread open. He smiled bashfully as her arms swung around him. She held him tightly before pulling back and placing both hands on his cheeks. She smiled at him.

"You look great!" she gushed. 

"Thank you," he said turning a deeper shade of red.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. Pretty Ricky returns," Derek said walking over to give Spencer a quick hug.

"Alright, enough please," Spencer grinned shyly.

"How have things been?" J.J. asked as she leaned on Spencer's desk. "You look well rested."

"Things are good. I feel good," he said sitting down in his chair.

"Everything has been well with you and Molly?" Emily asked standing next to J.J.

"Yea, real good. She's been opening up to me finally. We've learned a lot about one another this past week," he said smiling at the thought of them living together. "And … uh … we are gonna move in together."

Derek stood up straighter with concern written on his face. "Whoa, that seems pretty fast kid."

"It's not really. I mean we have been together for 8 months 3 days," he stated matter-of-factly.

"But you just got back together. What if she changes her mind again?" Derek said crossing his arms protectively.

"Derek," J.J. admonished.

"What? Did none of you remember what just happened? How we couldn't find him after she broke his heart?" Derek said angrily.

"Morgan, she apologized and we've talked about it," Spencer started.

"Look, I'm not trying to be a jerk and I don't have a problem with Molly. I … I just don't want you to get hurt again," Derek said.

"I understand, but you don't need to worry about that. Molly isn't going to run again. I trust her," Spencer said defensively.

"Alright, kid. If you trust her, I will back off," Derek said holding up his hands in submission.

"I do trust her and we are moving in together, whether any of you support me or not," Spencer said getting up and storming off towards the break room.

Emily and J.J. glared at Derek.

"Nice going. He was actually in a good mood for once," J.J. said as she walked off.

"You two can pretend that you didn't watch him self-destruct, but I'm not going to sit back and act like it never happened. I won't let my brother down again," he said sadly before walking towards Penelope's office.

(xxxxx)

"Hey baby, how's your first day back?" Molly asked as she threw a load of laundry into the dryer.

"Fine," he said.

"You don't sound fine. What happened?" Molly asked as she shut the door and walked back up the stairs to the apartment.

"Nothing. Derek was just giving me a hard time," Spencer replied.

"About catching us?" she asked as she walked into the apartment and locked the door.

"No," he said not elaborating.

"Oh … it's about me isn't it?" she said sitting down on the couch. Spencer went to speak, but couldn't find the words. "Spence, I know you are trying to defend me and I appreciate that, but honestly he has a right to his displeasure with me. You have been kind enough to forgive me for what I did, but that doesn't mean anyone else has forgiven me. I really hurt you and as your family they are rightly protective of you."

"But like you said, I've forgiven you. Why can't he?"

"We need to give it time. Only proving that I won't hurt you again will be enough for him to trust me and I'm ok with that. Because I'm here and I'm not going anywhere unless you get rid of me," she said smiling.

"I won't be getting rid of you," Spencer said.

"Well, then eventually Derek will see that and he'll come to peace with what happened. We can't force him to not be protective of you. I'm glad he cares that much about you. It's refreshing," Molly said with a hint of pain in her voice.

"J.J. and Emily didn't seem to agree with his words," Spencer said. She knew he was trying to prove that she was cared about as well.

"As long as I have you, it's all the love I'll need," she responded.

"I have to go back to work, but I want you to know I love you. With all of my heart," Spencer said.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Molly said.

(xxxxx)

Spencer was back at his desk working, when he heard Derek's phone ring. He glanced Derek's way and noticed he walked off before answering. He looked at Emily, who didn't seem to be paying any attention to it.

"Morgan?"

"Derek. It's Molly. I know you are working and I'm sorry for bothering you. I just wanted to talk to you for a moment," she said nervously.

"Sure, what's up?" Derek asked as he walked over to the conference room table before taking a seat.

"I talked to Spence earlier and I've been thinking a lot about what he said. I owe you and the team an apology, as much as I owed it to Spencer. What I did was selfish and inexcusable. I don't deserve a second chance with Spencer or any of you. I realize how hard you all worked to find me and how you put yourself in danger for my life."

Molly paused as she choked up. "I … I never thanked you for what you did. Instead I pushed you all away and ran and hurt the only person who has ever loved me unconditionally. You all welcomed me into the family and I repay you all … by … only thinking of myself," she said as tears streamed from her eyes.

"I am truly sorry for my choices and I wish I could go back in time. I wish I never did what I did. All I can do now is show Spencer … show you and everyone else that I am never again going to run. I will never hurt Spencer again. I fully expect you to continue being leery of me and I'm ok with that. I get it and I appreciate that you protect him," Molly said sniffling.

Derek didn't know what to say. He was stunned by this call and truly expected it to go in a completely different way. He could tell Molly was crying.

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry and to thank you properly for what you did. I will let you get back to work," she said.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"Thank you? Me? For what?" Molly asked in confusion.

"I know this wasn't an easy call to make and I certainly haven't been kind in regards to all of this. I could have been more understanding, maybe reached out to you instead of being so angry. I know you are a good person Molly and truly, you are great for Spencer. I will admit that it's going to take me time to trust you fully, but I'm willing to give you that opportunity and to stop being such a butthead," he said lightheartedly.

Molly giggled. "I appreciate that Derek. Thank you. I'll talk to you later."

"Later," he said as he hung up.

He got out of his chair and turned around to see Spencer standing in the doorway. He had a small smile on his face. They just stood and looked at each other for a minute, before Spencer nodded his appreciation. Derek returned the gesture.


	19. Chapter 19

_First off – how AMAZING was last night's Criminal Minds? MGG and Jane Lynch were phenomenal! I could seriously watch an entire series of just them. Their acting was incredible! So proud of MGG – hope he gets more recognition for it. He deserves it!_

 _Anyway, another somewhat slow chapter, but the next one will build up to something big! Thanks for the comments! And if you ever wanna gush over Criminal Minds or MGG with me – I'm on twitter JennLR1983_

 _(xxxxx)_

"Look out! Coming through!"

Molly giggled as she moved out of the path of Derek and Spencer who were both carrying armloads of clothes.

"Did you rob H&M?" Derek grunted as he hurried toward the bedroom.

He tossed the armful of clothes onto the bed and stepped back panting. Molly walked in covering her smile.

"Seriously girl, do you even wear half of this stuff?" Derek said as Spencer dropped his pile next to Derek's.

"Wait until you see my shoes," she giggled.

Spencer sat down on the bed trying to catch his breath. Molly walked over and handed him a bottle of water. He took it gratefully and began gulping it down.

"No, I'm fine. No water for me," Derek teased.

"Oh, quit your whining, you big baby," Penelope said as she waltzed in handing him a bottle of water.

"Thank you, mama," he said as he tilted the bottle back and drained it within seconds.

"You two work for the FBI, how are you this out of shape?" Molly said as she ran her fingers through Spencer's short messy hair.

"I don't see you carrying those clothes Madam," Derek said tossing the empty bottle at Molly.

She giggled as she caught it. "You're right. Thank you for helping Derek. Seriously," she said smiling at him.

"You know I'm just playin. I'm happy to help," Derek responded.

"Alright, well if you want to get fed, you boys better hurry up. There are still more boxes that need to be moved over here. Get to work," Penelope said clapping her hands.

Spencer and Derek simultaneously groaned, but they both got to their feet and walked out of the bedroom. Penelope smiled before heading back to the kitchen. She was cleaning out Spencer's cabinets and tossing any expired items before adding any of Molly's items. Molly picked up her clothes and started hanging them in the closet where Spencer made room for her things.

(xxxxx)

4 hours later, Spencer sat stretched on the couch, with Molly propped against his chest. Derek was still eating a slice of pizza comfortably on the recliner, while Penelope sat nearby on a bean bag chair.

"I'm exhausted," Penelope sighed.

"You're exhausted? Do you know how many boxes of shoes I had to bring over? There are enough shoes in that closet to gift a pair to every worker in the FBI," Derek joked.

Spencer laughed as Molly shot Derek a playful dirty look.

"I'll have you know, that a woman has to have shoes to match her outfits," Molly said.

"That is very true," Penelope said as she lifted up her blue sparkly shoes in the air.

"Give me a break," Derek said rolling his eyes. "Nobody looks at your feet. Men do not walk around like damn that woman is fine, but look at her hideous shoes! They don't match! Such a shame. I really wanted to ask her out," Derek said in a silly voice.

Spencer laughed as Molly sat up straighter.

"We don't wear them for _you_. We were them for _us_ ," Molly said. "I can't explain it to you. You're a boy. Boys don't get it."

"Preach it girl!" Penelope said raising her beer.

"Uh uh, see that sounds like a copout to me. You don't have a good excuse for why you own so many shoes, so you just give this 'boys don't understand' bull," Derek said rolling his eyes.

Molly looked at Penelope who gave her a knowing look.

"There is nothing more liberating then when you feel put together. When you look amazing, you feel amazing. It's not just about having shoes. You become a walking piece of art. From head to toe your creativity comes alive. Each step you take is as if you are walking down your own personal runway with the wind in your hair. Everything seems possible. You can achieve anything. You can conquer the world," Molly said with passion.

Penelope started clapping before hollering out "amen!"

"You get all of that from a pair of shoes?" Derek said skeptically.

"Like I said, you're a boy," Molly replied.

"I wish my shoes made me feel that way," Spencer said as he lifted his converse sneakers slightly off the couch to look at them.

"I love your shoes baby. They are adorable on you," Molly said bending over to give Spencer a kiss.

"On that gross note, I think it's time to head out," Derek said standing up and holding his hand out to help Penelope up.

She grasped his hand and stood. Molly and Spencer followed them to the door thanking them for their help with moving. After a few hugs and kisses, Spencer shut the door and locked it for the evening. He turned to see Molly cleaning up the empty drink cups and beer bottles. Spencer walked over and grabbed the pizza box and followed her into the kitchen. Once they had cleaned up, Molly turned and pulled Spencer to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So, it's our first night as roommates," she said as she ran a finger down his chest.

"Yes, it is," Spencer said smiling.

"I think it's only proper that we christen the bedroom," Molly said as she slowly undid Spencer's belt.

"It is the proper thing to do," Spencer agreed as his voice deepened with lust.

Leaning over, he tangled his fingers in Molly's hair before placing his lips on hers. The kiss was gentle. Both lips moving with one another, telling each other how much they loved one another. As soon as Spencer's tongue entered her mouth, a fire was lit. The kiss no longer sweet and tender, but desperate and hungry.

Molly pulled her shirt over her head as Spencer did the same. Molly didn't even wait for Spencer to take off her bra. She popped the clasp and threw it to the floor. Spencer attacked her neck as his hands fondled her breasts. Molly moaned as she grasped at his hair, her body trying desperately to connect with his.

Spencer made his way back to Molly's lips, while she unzipped his pants and pushed them to the floor. The sound of his belt buckle clattered against the tiled floor. Spencer mimicked this action and soon had Molly pantless as well.

"Molly, the bedroom," Spencer said as she sucked at his shoulder. Kissing and nibbling her way up to his ear.

"I don't think I'll make it that far," Molly said as she pushed herself against his throbbing erection.

"The kitchen?" Spencer frowned as Molly slid her hand into his briefs.

He groaned in pleasure, which made Molly smirk. "We can go to the bedroom if you want," she said seductively as she licked his earlobe.

"Fuuuuuuhhhhh," Spencer moaned.

"Or we can start with christening the kitchen and you can take me right here," Molly said as she slid her panties down and kicked them off.

With that Spencer turned Molly around so she was leaning against the counter. He yanked off his underwear and pushed himself into her sopping wet folds. They both groaned as their bodies finally connected. Spencer leaned over Molly kissing her back as she adjusted to his size. After a moment, her body accepted it fully and Spencer began to move against her. His one hand held her hip, while the other massaged her breasts.

Molly grabbed Spencer's hand and began to suck on his fingers one at a time as he slammed into her. The two of them calling out in pleasure. It didn't take long for them to reach their climaxes. Molly collapsed on the countertop with Spencer draped over her back.

"That was amazing," Spencer sighed. "I've never done that before."

"What? Doggie style?" Molly said after he lifted off of her.

"Is that what it's called?" Spencer said as he went to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"Yea," Molly said as she lifted herself onto the counter.

"I don't like that," he frowned before taking a sip of water.

"Why?" Molly asked, reaching for the bottle in his hand.

"It sounds … I don't know … dirty," Spencer said.

Molly took a drink of the water and nodded her understanding. "But sometimes dirty is a good thing."

"Not to me, especially when it comes to sex," Spencer said standing in between her legs. "It's a way to show you how much I love you. To me that word lines up with fucking and you don't do that with someone you love. That's for one night stands or prostitutes, but not us. You are too beautiful and angelic to be lumped into a filthy sounding word like that," Spencer said as he ran his hand down her cheek.

"Spence, stop you're going to make me cry," Molly said as her eyes glistened.

"It's the truth. I love you more than anything in this world," he said leaning forward to give her a gentle kiss.

After they pulled away, Molly leaned her forehead against Spencer's. "I have never known love before. I thought I did, but I didn't until I met you. You are so perfect, I don't know how I'm so blessed to call you mine," she said choking up.

While kissing, Spencer lifted Molly off the counter and carried her off toward the bedroom. He stopped just shy of the door and chuckled. Molly pulled back to look at him.

"Someone's ready to christen the bed," he laughed.

"You can't say things like that to me and not expect me to get off on it," she responded as he laughed again.

"I have work in the morning," he said as he continued into the bedroom.

"I'll make it quick," Molly stated as they shut the door.

(xxxxx)


	20. Chapter 20

_Have some ideas of where to go with this. I guess we'll just have to see where my mind goes as I work on the next chapter. Haven't decided yet … comments might help sway where this goes_

 _(xxxxx)_

3 weeks later …

Molly walked into the bar and looked around for Spencer. She spotted Derek on the dance floor surrounded by girls as usual. He looked up and caught her stare. He gave her a smile and pointed to the table the team was sitting at. She smiled in return and walked off in that direction.

"You're here!"

Molly was suddenly hit by Penelope hugging her tightly. She looked over at Spencer wide eyed. He smiled and indicated she was tipsy. Molly nodded and laughed.

"Hey Penny, how are you?" Molly said.

"Much better now that you are here," she said still holding her tightly.

"Alright, let her breathe," Emily said peeling Penny off of her.

Molly giggled as she walked over to Spencer. He stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"How was work?" he asked as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Ugh, busy. Wedding season is upon us," she said holding her band-aid covered hands up.

"Ouch," Emily said as she took a sip of her drink.

"I hate roses," Molly said.

"You want something to drink?" Spencer asked her.

"Just a coke. Does anyone have Advil?" she said wincing as she sat down next to Emily.

"What's wrong? Do you have a headache?" Spencer said concerned.

"No, cramps. I've had them all day," Molly replied as the girls 'ah'd' knowingly.

Spencer nodded as he walked off to get her a soda. Moments after he returned, Molly grabbed the glass and downed two pills. She smiled reassuringly at Spencer.

"So, I guess no dancing for you tonight?" Penelope said as she took a sip of her fruity drink.

"Not until this medicine kicks in at least. I'm lucky I can walk. I've never had cramps this bad before," Molly said.

Spencer noticed both her arms were clutching her abdomen. He reached out and ran his hand up and down her back soothingly.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked.

"No, I'll be fine. I took the medicine. It should kick in within the next 30 minutes," Molly said forcing a smile.

Suddenly J.J. appeared at the table.

"Hey Mol, you made it," she said giving her friend a hug. "I need a teammate for pool. I bet some guy $50 I could win."

"You're a pool shark. You don't need a partner," Emily said furrowing her eyebrows.

"It's a doubles game. I have to have a partner," J.J. stated.

"I'm out, I suck at pool," Emily said.

"Me too," Molly said shrugging in an apology.

"These ladies are great with certain sticks, but not pool sticks," Penelope said wiggling her fingers.

Emily and Molly giggled at her innuendo. J.J. shot Spencer a look and pouted.

"Me? I don't play pool," Spencer said.

"Oh, come on. Use math to figure it out. You can do it," J.J. pleaded.

Molly nudged him with her shoulder. He looked at her and her eyes encouraged him to go play.

"Fine, I'll try. But if we lose don't say I didn't warn you," Spencer sighed as he slipped out of his seat and followed J.J. towards the pool tables.

"Things seem to be going well with you two," Penelope said grinning.

"Yea, it's going great actually. We really mesh well together. I know Spencer was worried, but there really haven't been any major bumps. Mostly minor adjustments but I guess we are both so easy going it's not really a big deal," Molly said as she took a sip of her soda.

"I just picture Reid spouting off facts all day," Emily teased.

Molly and Penelope giggled. "No, actually he's rather quiet. What little he's home, is usually spent reading or writing."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Penelope said laughing.

"We do other things too," Molly said.

"Oh, do we now," Emily said raising her eyebrows. "And what could other things be? Maybe things like fucking against the wall."

Penelope burst out laughing as Molly blushed a deep shade of red.

"Derek told you what he saw?" Molly said.

"Did he ever. I think you scarred him for life," Emily laughed.

"I always pictured Reid as a bed only lover," Penelope said.

"Wait you pictured Reid having sex?" Emily said eyes wide.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Penelope defended as her tone rose.

"Sure, who else do you picture?" Emily teased.

"You mean to tell me that you don't think that everyone in that office has a type of sex life?" Penelope said glaring at Emily.

"Explain," Emily said squinting her eyes at Penelope.

"I get what she is saying. Like she saw Spence as a non-adventurous, completely standard sex-type. In the bed, missionary," Molly explained.

"Exactly!" Penelope said pointing at Molly in gratitude.

"So, how do you see the rest of the team?" Emily asked. "Let's start with Hotch."

"Oh, the bossman. Right out of the gates. Yikes, ok … uh … I see him as structured. Everything is done with purpose. No foreplay. Just get it done, no nonsense. He also does not cuddle after."

Emily and Molly both laughed and nodded their agreement.

"Ok, Derek," Emily said.

"Derek. Oh, my chocolate thunder. He is an animal in bed. Probably likes it rough. Maybe even have some mirrors around so he can watch and enjoy not only the woman, but himself."

"See I picture him as more of an over-giver. Like he enjoys the sex, but he's going to go all in on foreplay for the woman. Lots of oral," Molly tossed in.

"Oh my gosh, does Reid …" Penelope trailed off.

"Do you really want to know," Molly smirked.

"Oh, my sweet boy is not so sweet. Ok, ok, moving on. Uh, Rossi. Oh, he's a pimp. He pleases the ladies, but he is just as much into getting pleasured himself. In fact, he'd rather get blown than do anything else," Penelope stated.

Emily and Molly scrunched up their faces. "I never realized how weird this came was going to be until now. How will I ever face these people again and not picture this conversation," Molly said as she clutched her stomach again.

"Emily, you … I see you as the dominant one. You don't get all sentimental. You just want to be pleasured and if there's cuddling afterwards bonus, but if not no big deal."

"That sort of makes me feel slutty," Emily frowned. "But pretty accurate."

Molly was losing track of the conversation. Her cramps started getting worse until she thought she was going to scream. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried taking deep breaths to ease the pain. Why wasn't the medicine working? Advil always worked for cramps. Maybe it wasn't her period. Maybe something else was wrong. She suddenly became aware of someone touching her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Emily and Penelope staring at her.

"Molly?" Emily said again. Concern written all over her face.

"Sorry, these cramps are unbearable," Molly groaned.

"Is there anything we can do?" Penelope asked as she got up from her chair to approach Molly.

"I don't know," Molly winced as the pain ran through her body again.

This time without realizing it she let out a grunt and tears began to stream from her eyes. Something was seriously wrong. She faintly noticed Penelope run off. Emily continued to try and soothe Molly as she pulled her legs up to her chest. She felt light headed and nauseous from the pain.

"Molly? Look at me."

She heard Spencer talking to her, but she couldn't stop crying from the pain. She finally took a deep breath and looked up. Spencer was kneeling in front of her.

"Where does it hurt?" Spencer asked her.

"Here," she said wincing as she touched her pelvic area.

"No back pain?" Spencer asked as Molly shook her head no.

"Does anything else hurt or bother you?"

"No," Molly said trying to pull herself as tightly in a ball as she could.

"Come on, we're going to the emergency room," Spencer said helping her off the chair.

Molly wrapped her arms around his waist as he led her out of the bar. Emily and J.J. followed closely behind carrying Molly's purse as Penelope ran off to get Derek.

(xxxxx)

Spencer heard a small knock on the door of the hospital room. He looked up to see Derek and Emily looking at him. He glanced over at a sleeping Molly. The pain she was feeling had finally subsided allowing her to doze off. He stepped out into the hallway and shut the door.

"How is she?" Emily asked.

"She's sleeping finally," Spencer said.

"Do they know what's wrong?" Derek said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Not yet. They ran some tests and will get back to us. They've been busy tonight," Spencer said.

"Spencer!"

Spencer, Derek, and Emily went into the room at the sound of Molly's calls. Spencer walked to her side where she was sitting up in the bed.

"What's wrong? Are you hurting again?" he asked.

"No, the medicine they gave me helped. I just didn't know where you were," she sighed as he sat down on the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry, I just stepped out into the hallway for a minute. I didn't want to wake you," he said.

"I'm glad you are feeling better," Emily said as she walked over to give Molly a hug.

"Thank you. I'm sorry to worry you guys," Molly said.

"Don't worry about it baby girl. We are always here for you," Derek said.

Suddenly the door opened and the doctor walked in.

"How are you feeling Molly?" the doctor asked looking over her chart.

"I'm feeling better. The medicine they gave me eased the cramping," Molly said.

Spencer stood up to face the doctor who now stood at the end of the bed looking at Molly. Molly reached out and grabbed Spencer's hand nervously.

"Would you like to talk in privacy?" the doctor asked glancing back at Derek and Emily.

"No, it's ok. They are family," Molly said before Spencer could speak up. "Please, just tell us what's going on."

"Well, it's all good news. So, no need to worry. You are very healthy," the doctor began.

"Ok, that is good news, but then why am I cramping?" Molly asked in confusion. "I've never felt so much pain in my life."

"You my dear are cramping because you are pregnant," the doctor said smiling.

"What?" Spencer and Derek said as Emily grinned and covered her mouth.

"I'm … having a baby?" Molly said clutching her stomach.

"Yes, sometimes when the egg attaches to the wall of the uterus it can cause pain that mimics the feeling of menstrual cramping. It can be quite painful. You are only 4 weeks along, but I'd recommend making an appointment with your gynecologist as soon as possible. They will help you decide on what prenatal vitamins will best work for you and begin tracking your progress," the doctor explained.

Spencer was staring at the doctor in stunned silence. Molly looked up at him to gage his reaction, but she couldn't read his expression.

"I'll send the nurse in to get you discharged. If you have any questions don't hesitate to call your doctor," she said before leaving the room.

Once the door shut, the room stayed silent. Nobody knew what to do or say. Molly sat staring at her sheets with tears in her eyes. Spencer's were wide and staring at the floor. Derek and Emily stared at Spencer and Molly waiting for someone to say something.

"I'm sorry, Spencer. I … " Molly stuttered.

Spencer dropped down onto the bed and grabbed Molly's face. She looked up at him with teary eyes. He smiled at her and gave her a kiss.

"You don't have to say sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. This is unexpected and truthfully, I'm terrified," he said as Molly bit her lip. "But I'm thrilled."

Molly blinked in surprise. "You … you are?"

"Of course, I am. Molly, I love you so much and now … now we get to start a family together. A bit earlier than I expected, but it's ok," Spencer said.

Molly laughed as tears spilled from her eyes. "Holy shit, we're gonna be parents," she said pulling him into a hug.

They heard a voice clear behind them. They turned to see Emily and Derek still watching them both with big smiles.

"Can I hug you yet?" Emily asked holding back her excitment.

Molly nodded as they ran over and gave each of them individual hugs.

"Congratulations, we are going to have so much fun getting ready for this baby!" Emily said excitedly.

"I can't believe my baby brother is going to be a father," Derek said slapping Spencer on his back.

"Can I go get the others?" Emily asked.

"The others? J.J. and Penelope are still here?" Molly said surprised.

"Of course, Rossi and Hotch too," Emily said. "I called them on our way here."

Molly began to cry, incredibly touched by everyone's concern for her. She nodded her head as Emily ran from the room to get everyone.

"I guess we'll need to look at getting a bigger place," Spencer said looking at Molly.

"I am NOT carrying her shoes!" Derek said throwing up his hands.

Spencer and Molly laughed as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Wow, this is so rushed Spence. Are you going to be alright with all of this?" Molly said as her anxiety suddenly increased.

"Nothing is rushed. We can take our time figuring things out. The baby isn't due for another 8 months and then you still have plenty of wiggle room after that. Don't stress, we'll figure it out," Spencer said as he bent over and kissed the top of her head.

Molly nodded, but she still felt overwhelmed by this. The last time she was pregnant she lost the baby. What if that happened again? What if she lost this baby? She did her best to hide behind her smile. She didn't want anyone else to know about her fears.

(xxxxx)

 _Additional note: this is how I found out I was pregnant the first time. I had the worst cramps I ever felt in my life. I sat in my bathtub sobbing. I thought I had cancer or maybe there was some sort of blockage with my menstrual cycle. Pretty much every bad thing I could think of – not once did I think it was a baby._


	21. Chapter 21

_Yikes, this chapter was hard to write! My brain was not flowing correctly. I did multiple rewrites and changes. Thankfully tonight, something hit me and the ending of this chapter flowed out of me. Sometimes it's like my fingers just create this story on their own. I don't even know how it's going to end up sometimes lol._

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoy – please feel free to comment and thanks to everyone who does comment! Also to everyone who reads this._

 _(xxxxx)_

"Molly? Are you ok?"

Spencer stood on the other side of the bathroom door listening to the awful sounds coming from behind it.

"Spencer go away! You do not need to hear this. I'll be fine," Molly called out to him.

He hesitated a moment longer, but finally walked off to finish getting ready for work. In the kitchen, he poured himself a cup of coffee and loaded it with the usual amount of sugar. As he snatched a banana from the fruit bowl he heard shuffling behind him. Turning he saw a pale faced Molly frowning at him.

"Good morning," she muttered.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"I'm probably just going to eat some crackers," she said digging a box out of the cabinet.

"I'm sorry you aren't feeling well babe," Spencer said as he pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok. The doctor said it's a good sign of health oddly enough," Molly said as she snuggled against his chest.

"Just take it easy today and I'll check in with you in a bit," he said kissing the top of her head.

"Sounds good. I think I'm going to go back to bed," she said before yawning.

"I love you," Spencer said making Molly stop in her tracks.

She turned with a soft smile on her face. "I love you too."

(xxxxx)

Lunchtime rolled around and Spencer still sat at his desk working diligently on his paperwork. Suddenly a pair of hands covered his eyes. He leaned back in his chair smiling.

"Guess who?"

"Well, it's not Morgan cause your hands are too soft. Hotch?" he joked.

Molly giggled as she removed her hands. "Close enough," she joked back.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked smiling at her as he turned his chair to face her.

"I thought since you didn't have a case I'd kidnap you for lunch," she said grabbing his hands and pulling him to his feet.

After seeing her so pale and nauseous this morning, he was glad to see her lively and hungry.

"Where did you want to go?" he asked as he grabbed his bag and tossed it over his shoulder.

"There's a little diner around the corner. I want a burger and fries," Molly said as she pulled him towards the elevator.

Spencer detoured them for a second to let Hotch know he was heading to lunch. After doing that they headed out of the building and walked in the comfortable spring air towards the diner. Once they were seated and put in their orders, Spencer smiled at Molly.

"I'm glad to see you are feeling better," he said.

"It comes and goes. Mostly in the morning and before bed. Seems like in between I'm alright. You know I never had this problem with my first pregnancy," she said before a frown came across her face.

The sentence caught her off guard. She didn't even realize what she was saying until it came out of her mouth and now the thought of it stung her heart terribly. Spencer reached out to grab her hands. He noticed Molly was avoiding eye contact at that moment.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked. "Are you worried?"

Molly rolled her eyes. Sometimes she hated dating a profiler. He was always able to read her emotions.

"It's fine, Spence," she said as the waitress placed their drinks in front of them before walking off.

"Molly, look at me," he said.

She looked up into his worried brown eyes and her scowl deepened.

"Please don't shut me out," he pleaded.

"I'm not shutting you out Spencer. I just don't want to think about it, ok?" she said irritated.

"No, it's not ok. I know you don't want to relive bad memories, but if its causing you to worry you need to talk to me about it," Spencer said adamantly.

Molly licked her lips and took a deep breath. She knew he was right, but she really didn't want to remember those memories. She felt his hand squeeze her hand reassuringly.

"I can't be there for you, if I don't know what's wrong," Spencer said gently.

"I'm scared," Molly said barely above a whisper.

"What are you scared of?" he said.

Molly looked up at the ceiling for a minute trying to control her already haywire emotions. She nibbled on her bottom lip.

"I didn't protect her," she muttered as a tear slipped from her eye.

"Who didn't you protect?" Spencer asked confused.

"My daughter. When I lost her I was 7 months pregnant. It wasn't a miscarriage. It was a still born. I had to deliver her after she died," Molly cried as the tears now flowed.

Spencer stood up and moved onto her side of the bench and pulled her into a hug. She cried quietly against his chest as he cradled her.

"It wasn't your fault Molly. You did everything you could to protect her. It was his fault. He did that, not you," Spencer said.

"She was so little Spence. I was supposed to protect her and I couldn't," Molly said as her body shook with grief.

"You're right. You couldn't. Not you didn't. You couldn't," Spencer said angrily at the situation, not at Molly. "He took your power to protect her away from you."

"She was so tiny. Her little … I saw her … and I can't. What if I lose this baby too? What if I can't protect our baby?" she said looking up at Spencer with terror in her eyes.

"That won't happen Molly. It's different now. You will be safe and you will be able to take care of our baby. I will protect you both," he tried to assure her. "You have to trust me on this. Please."

Molly stared into his eyes as they pleaded for her to believe him. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes before nodding at him. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I promise everything will be ok," he said as he held her in his arms again.

(xxxxx)

Molly had just returned to the apartment, feeling a little better about finally telling Spencer what was bothering her, when her phone beeped. She looked down to see a group text from Penelope.

 _Penelope: We all need a night out! They're having a karaoke night and drink specials at Adam's. Let's meet there at 8?_

 _Emily: I'm in._

 _Derek: Count me in._

 _J.J.: I'll see if I can get a sitter. I'm sure Will would love a night out._

 _Rossi: Usually I'd prefer not to hang out with you nuts after hours, but I could use a good drink._

 _Penelope: You know you love us!_

 _Rossi: Of course I do, but I see you enough at work._

 _Emily: Don't blame us because you're old and prefer a night in with crossword puzzles and prunes._

 _Spencer: Hey I like crossword puzzles._

 _Rossi: Respect your elders Prentiss._

 _Derek: Pretty Ricky, put down your crossword puzzles and encyclopedia and join us._

 _Emily: Reid, is now lecturing us about texting when half of us are in the same room._

 _Spencer: Hey I can read this you know!_

 _Hotch: Is this what I pay you all for?_

 _Penelope: I can multitask. Are you coming bossman?_

 _J.J.: Jack can play with Henry. I was able to get Andrea to watch Henry. I'm sure she won't mind an extra kid._

 _Hotch: If I say yes, will you all get back to work?_

 _Penelope: Yes!_

 _Hotch: Then yes._

 _Molly: But this has been entertaining for me._

 _Penelope: hey little mama._

 _Molly: Hi Penny._

 _Hotch: Work …_

Molly laughed as she turned her phone off and walked off to find something to wear for that evening.

(xxxxx)

Molly adjusted the tight black tank top she was wearing. She felt extremely uncomfortable and her boobs were starting to hurt. She noticed Spencer look at her and frown.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. My boobs just hurt," she said lifting a hand to adjust them again. Spencer looked down at her breasts and a grin crossed his face. "Hey, eyes up here big boy." She smirked.

"Sorry," he said laughing.

Penelope rushed over to the table. "I just signed us up to sing. We are next. I also added us all down for singles!"

"Whoa, I do not sing," Emily said shaking her head.

"Oh, come on, live a little," Derek said slapping Emily on the back.

"I don't see your name on that list," Emily said.

"Tell you what, I'll go up with you. Let me get a little more drink in me and we'll go together," he said.

"Alright, it's a deal," Emily grinned as she clinked her glass with his.

Not long after that, the girls performed a hilarious rendition of _Wannabe_ by Spice Girls. They laughed through most of the song as they danced around together shouting out the lyrics. When they finished and reached the table, Molly was called up for her solo performance.

"Do I really have to do this?" Molly whined as she took a sip of her water.

"We are all doing it. So, yes," Penelope said.

"Alright fine," she pouted.

Spencer gave her a small hug. "You'll be great babe. Half the people aren't even listening and the ones that are, are drunk."

"Such confidence in me," she teased as she gave him a quick kiss.

Molly walked on stage and said something to the DJ. He nodded his head and began typing something into his computer. Molly walked over to the microphone and adjusted the stand to her height. She looked nervous as the song intro started up.

 _Remember those walls I built?  
Well baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But, I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

 _It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't ever gonna shut you out_

 _Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

 _I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo, ooh ooh_

 _Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again_

Molly continued to sing the song with such passion and sincerity. As she sang, she kept her eyes connected to Spencer's – never breaking contact. Spencer's heart was pounding as he listened to her sing those words to him. The song ended and the room filled with screams and claps. Molly blushed a deep red as she smiled and walked off the stage. Spencer stood up and intercepted her. He pulled her close to his body and placed his hands on her cheeks.

"I love you," he said before giving her a rare public display of affection.

He pulled back from her and pressed his forehead against hers. He tangled his fingers in her hair.

"I love you too," Molly said smiling.

"Marry me," Spencer suddenly said.

Molly stared at him in shock. The smile wiped clean off her face as she tried to read his thoughts.

"What?" she finally muttered.

"Marry me," he said again still staring deeply into her eyes.

"Spence, you can't be serious," she said softly as J.J. and Will made their way to sing.

"I'm very serious," he said.

Molly's head was spinning and her heart was racing. She didn't know what to say. She was completely caught off guard. The sound of J.J. and Will's terrible singing was drowning out her thoughts. The sound of drunk people laughing and hollering around her was causing her head to spin.

"I have to go," Molly said as she turned and ran towards the exit.

Spencer ran after her. The team watching in surprised silence.

"J.J. and Will's singing isn't that bad," Penelope finally said.

Outside Spencer ran as hard as he could to catch up with Molly. She dodged through the crowded sidewalk and turned toward the dirt parking lot where her car sat waiting. She went to dig out her keys when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Molly, wait," Spencer said turning her to face him.

"Spencer, please, let me go home. I need to go home," she said as she tried to get out of his grip.

"No, you can't keep doing this. You can't run away every time something scares you. If you don't want to marry me that's fine, but just say so. Don't fucking run," he said angrily.

"I don't know what I want! You can't force me to talk to you!" she shouted.

"Why are you so afraid to talk to me? Why do I always have to beg you to let me in?" Spencer said as his voice began to raise.

Molly crossed her arms and stared at the ground, unsure of an answer. She didn't know why she was shutting him out again. She didn't know why she felt the urge to run away after declaring how much she loved him in song.

"Answer me!" he yelled at her.

She looked at him wide eyed. She could see the anger in his eyes, but worse yet she also saw the hurt she caused him yet again.

"I don't know!" she yelled back.

"Yes, you do! You do know! Man up and say it, damn it!"

She started crying as she bent over and clutched her hair tightly in frustration. She heard Spencer growl as he turned on his heels to walk away.

"I'm scared! I'm scared to death!" she shouted at him. He stopped and turned around to look at her. "I am hopelessly, irrevocably, head-over-heels in love with you and I'm terrified of it. I'm am so afraid that it will all be taken away from me just like everything else in my past. I don't get happy endings Spencer. I've lost my grandmother, my insane parents, my loving foster parents, my crazy abusive boyfriend, and the only piece of me I loved, my child. If I lose you …

If I lose you I will die. My life will be over because I can't think of waking up and not seeing your beautiful face. To no longer be able to hear your voice. To kiss your freckle that sits just below your right ear. To smell your intoxicating scent. To see your smile and hear your laugh," she said as tears spilled from her eyes. "Without you I cease to exist."

Spencer walked back over to her and stopped inches away. He reached out a hand and lifted her face to look at him.

"Molly, I know how frightening it is to be abandoned. My father left me when I was a child, my mother was too sick to care for me, the kids in school bullied me, I've had friends come and go here at the BAU, and one of the only girlfriends I ever had was murdered before my very eyes. Believe me when I say that the thought of losing you terrifies me too," he said stepping even closer.

"But I won't let that fear stop me from enjoying any moment I have with you. I would rather die tomorrow loving you with all my heart than to live to be 100 and never be able to hold you in my arms. I can't promise I will live forever, but I do promise to love you forever. I will give you all of me every day for the rest of my life. There won't be a day that goes by that you won't know how much I love you."

Molly smiled as more tears slipped from her eyes. Standing on her toes she pressed her lips to his. After a moment, she pulled back and looked into his deep brown eyes. Spencer lifted his hands to lay them on her cheek. His thumbs wiped away her tears. Molly grabbed his hand and placed his thumb to her lips – kissing away one of her tears.

"Yes," she whispered as she let go of his hand.

"Yes?" Spencer repeated with a furrowed brow.

"I'll marry you," she said smiling.

A smile stretched across Spencer's face as he pulled her back in for another kiss. This time the kiss was more passionate and desperate. Had they been at home, they would probably be naked by now.

"Whoa, get a room!"

Spencer and Molly pulled apart as they turned to see Derek, Penelope, and J.J. looking at them. Derek had been the get a room culprit.

"Is everything ok?" J.J. asked.

"Was it her singing?" Penelope said scrunching up her face in mock disgust.

J.J. elbowed her. "We weren't that bad."

Spencer and Molly both laughed.

"Sorry, I just had a moment. I needed some fresh air. Everything is fine now," Molly said as she clutched Spencer's hand.

"No worries little diva," Derek said smiling at her.

"Little diva?" she frowned.

"You never told us you could sing," Penelope said before Derek answered.

"No real reason to I suppose," Molly shrugged.

"Girl, with a set of pipes like that you should be singing professionally, not making bouquets for weddings," Penelope said.

"Thanks," Molly said as she blushed.

"No, I'm serious, you are great!" Penelope gushed.

"Did the party move out here?"

They turned to see Rossi walking towards them, Will, Hotch, and Emily were following not far behind.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a buzzkill," Molly stated. "I just needed some fresh air."

"It's ok, I think this old man is ready to go home to his crossword puzzles and prunes," Rossi joked as he glanced at Emily.

She laughed and slapped him on the shoulder playfully.

"I think I'm ready to call it a night too," Molly said leaning into Spencer. After their fight, she wanted to be alone with him to make up.

With that everyone started saying their goodbyes, before Molly and Spencer climbed into the car and headed home.


	22. Chapter 22

_Not too much to say about this chapter. I hope you enjoy it – be ready for a suspenseful ending_

 _Thank you so much to everyone who comments! It makes my day!_

 _(xxxxx)_

Spencer opened the door to the apartment and tossed his keys onto the cabinet. As he spun around to walk to the bedroom he was immediately attacked by Molly. She threw her arms around his neck and began feverishly kissing him. She pulled away and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Whoa, what's the fire?" he said as she sucked at his chest and collarbone.

"I want you right now," she growled.

"I can see that," he chuckled.

Molly stepped back and lifted her shirt over her head. Spencer's laughter died when he saw her swollen breasts staring back at him. Molly smirked at his reaction and quickly made off with the bra.

"Good Lord, they have gotten bigger," he said gawking at her.

"And they hurt like hell, so be gentle," she said as she reached out and pulled his face down to her mouth.

As they kissed passionately, Molly finished removing his shirt. Once it had fallen to the floor, she tugged him towards the bedroom, their mouths never separating. They kept moving as one until Molly's legs hit the bed and they tumbled down on top of it. Molly crab walked further up the bed as Spencer followed still attached at the mouth.

"I don't think I'll ever grow tired of kissing you," Spencer sighed as he pulled away.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Molly grinned.

She reached out and unbuckled Spencer's belt. The sound of the metal clinking turned her on even more. Once that was accomplished she undid the button and zipper before reaching in and grabbing his member. Spencer hissed in pleasure before attacking her mouth with his again.

Suddenly the sound of Spencer's phone went off loudly in his pocket.

"No! No, don't answer it," Molly whined still holding his penis in her hand.

"You know I have to answer," he said guiltily as he pulled the phone out and pressed the answer button. "Reid."

Molly began kissing his chest and stomach, while still running her thumb along the vein of his shaft. Spencer sucked in a deep breath and shot her a dirty look. He grabbed her hand with his free hand to stop her. She looked up at him and smirked. Not caring she continued to push his pants further down, freeing him from his restraints.

"Ok, yea, I'll … ohhh, shit … no I'm fine. I just stubbed my toe," he lied as she licked and kissed his dick that she had freed. "Yea, I'm on my way." He hung up the phone. "Damn it Molly. You can't do that when I'm on the phone. Especially with Hotch!"

Molly stuck her lower lip out in a playful pout. "But I wanted to please my man," she said in an innocent voice.

"And I want nothing more than to be pleased, but not when others can hear me," he said.

"So, we aren't going to finish this are we?" Molly said becoming serious.

"I'm afraid not love. I have to go to Pittsburgh," Spencer said as he pulled her hand off his throbbing penis and gave the back of it a quick kiss. "I'm sorry. I really am, but I promise when I get home we'll pick up where we left off."

"Well, that's not going to help me much right now is it," she said sexually frustrated.

"I know love and I'm truly sorry for that," he said leaning over to give her a kiss. He tucked himself back into his pants and groaned. "I so know how you feel."

Molly sighed. "You don't have to be sorry Spence. It's not your fault," she said placing her hand on his cheek. "Do me a favor though?"

"What's that?" he asked buckling his belt.

"Give the bad guy a swift kick in the balls for me," she said making Spencer laugh.

"I will. I also promise when I get home I will take you shopping for a ring," he said giving her another kiss.

"Spence, you don't have to do that," Molly said.

"Of course, I do. I want the world to know that you are my girl," he said.

"I will always be your girl. With or without a ring," Molly assured him.

"Good, then you can be my girl with a ring," Spencer said as he grabbed a new shirt and began to redress. He started grabbing items to put in his to-go bag. 10 minutes later he was ready to leave and Molly still laid in the same spot watching him. Her face held disappointment and sadness. He walked over and kneeled next to the bed.

"I'll call you every chance I get," he promised.

"Be safe," Molly said giving him a gentle but lingering kiss.

"You too. I love you," he said. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her belly. "And I love you."

Molly felt her heart melt at this act of affection. She watched as Spencer stood up and left for work. Her heart soaring with love for him. She was truly grateful to have him and promised herself she would never mess that up again.

(xxxxx)

Spencer walked quickly towards the conference room, meeting Emily half way. She was tossing back a few Tylenol and chugging a bottle of water. He gave her an empathetic smile as they silently walked into the conference room. Everyone else was already seated. They quickly found a place and sat down before Penelope began.

"Sorry my little party goers, but this is a gruesome, every second counts case that I can barely stomach to share with you," she frowned.

"Well this sounds like it's going to be fun," Rossi said dryly.

A picture of a brunette with short hair and her nearly identical child appeared on the screen.

"This is Lisa Colbin and her 4-year-old daughter, Ava. They were found murdered in their home last night when husband, Jim Colbin returned from work," Penelope explained.

"Did they check into his alibi?" Emily asked as she looked at the crime scene photos.

"Yes, his boss confirmed that he was at the office all day and left just a bit before 5:30. From here he was held up in traffic due to an accident on 95, so he wasn't home until nearly 7 o'clock," Penelope said. "This is the 12th suspicious murder of a family in this area in the past three weeks."

The screen came alive with 8 other photos of either a father and child, a mother and a child, or both parents and a child. J.J. sucked in her breath and looked away from the screen. Hotch shot her a look of concern.

"J.J., are you alright?" Hotch asked her.

She nodded, but her face was pale and she was swallowing hard. They all understood the reason. Nobody wanted to be on a case that involved children, but it was even more difficult being a parent and doing a case such as this. Spencer felt himself becoming more aware of how much deeper this was affecting him. Usually he was able to process information without getting emotional, but this time it was a little harder not to worry for Molly and his unborn child.

"Well we can exclude race and gender as a factor," Derek stated as he tried to move forward, hoping to distract J.J. from her worries.

"Are all the children age 4?" Spencer asked looking over the photos.

"Yes," Penelope answered.

"So, the one thing in common is they have a 4-year-old child," Spencer said. "Maybe the unsub lost their child or had custody taken from them?"

"They are also extremely wealthy individuals," Penelope added.

"So, could be a jealousy factor as well. Maybe the unsub lost everything in a divorce? Maybe they lost the child, the house, the car, making them angry at others who have that luxury?" Emily said trying to think of ideas.

"Were all the murders competed in the same way?" Spencer asked.

"Sort of. The same weapon was used in all the murders. A glock 21 with a silencer. All in the head," Penelope answered.

"This seems very unorganized," Spencer said looking at the crime scene photos. "There is no ritual. The shots are not precise and vary from each person, which means they aren't killing for pleasure. They are killing for a reason. Something has caused this person to snap and go after these families."

"We need to know more about each victim. Something in their background has set this person off and we need to figure out what. Wheels up in 20," Hotch said as they all grabbed their things to leave.

(xxxxx)

Spencer stood looking at the map tacked to the bulletin board. He lifted a blue tack and stuck it into the map. He stepped back and looked at the information frowning. While a few of the tacks were close together, there were four that were completely out of the bubble. Spencer scratched at his chin while he tried to make sense of things.

"Anything?" J.J. asked walking in with two cups of coffee. She handed one to Spencer. He took it and thanked her.

"No," he sighed.

"I can't imagine what these families must be going through," J.J. sighed as she sat down next to Spencer.

He looked up at her and saw that her eyes were watery. He reached out and placed a hand on top of hers. She looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"I oddly know what you mean," he said. "I mean, the baby isn't even bigger than a strawberry, but seeing this makes me terrified for them."

"Oh Spence, it's only going to get harder," J.J. said with a smile. "It seems like just yesterday Henry was a baby. He'll be heading into 3rd grade next year. Before I blink Michael will be heading off to school."

Spencer's face froze at her words.

"Spence? What's wrong?" she asked.

Spencer ignored her and pulled out his phone. He quickly dialed a number and placed the phone to his ear.

"Daddy wonder, how can I make your dreams come true?" Penelope answered her phone.

"I've been upgraded from boy to daddy now?" he asked trying to hold back his smile.

"That's right sweetness. You are no longer our little boy. Ya done grew up and made your mama proud," she said.

He stifled the grin that threatened his lips. "Ok, I need you to look something up for me," he said getting back to business. "Check and see if any of these kids are in a preschool program or registered to start in the fall."

"I'm on it," Penelope said before hanging up.

"What are you thinking?" J.J. asked.

"In 2003 there was an incident in Cleveland with two mom's fighting over admission to a prestigious pre-school academy. They both wanted their child to be in the program, so the one mother threatened to kill the staff if they didn't accept her child," Spencer explained.

"Oh my God, that's terrible," J.J. said clutching her chest.

"What if this is a similar situation?" Spencer said.

"Let's call Hotch and tell him," J.J. stated.

(xxxxx)

Spencer paced the room waiting for Penelope to call him back. J.J. sat nearby chewing nervously on her fingernail as she too waited. Suddenly Spencer's phone rang. He answered and turned the speaker on.

"You never cease to amaze me, daddy wonder. 8 of the victims were all registered or on the waiting list for acceptance into the fall pre-school program at St. Bartholomew's Learning Academy," she said.

"I need a copy of the waiting list," Spencer said.

"Sending it now," Penelope said before hanging up.

"What about the four other victims?" J.J. asked furrowing her brow.

"I think they were to throw us off," Spencer said as he called Hotch to tell him their discovery.

After finishing with Hotch, they split up the waiting list. Penelope did background checks on all the people on the waiting list. None of them held any suspicious backgrounds or showed signs of red flags. They decided to start interviewing each family one at a time to see if they could figure out who the unsub was.

Spencer and J.J. headed to the next name at the top of the list John & Wendy Parker. They had a 4-year-old daughter named Lacey. Spencer and J.J. pulled up to the beautiful three story stone home, nestled in a spacious community. They got out of the SUV and walked to the front door. Spencer reached out and knocked on the wooden door. They waited for a minute before he glanced at J.J. and then peered in the decorative windows that framed the door.

The house was dark, but he noticed something that caused concern. In the hall, he noticed some broken glass. He pulled his gun out of its holster and J.J. followed suit. He grabbed the brass handle and turned it slowly. It, thankfully, made no sound as it opened. Spencer stepped into the foyer with J.J. coming up next to him. They looked around the house when they heard a whimper coming from upstairs.

Spencer and J.J. ran up the carpeted stairs and went straight for the only lit room in the house. They slowly walked down the hallway and stopped just outside the bedroom door. Spencer nodded at J.J. before she grabbed the handle and flung the door open. They both ran in with their guns held out in front of them. A young girl and her twin brother sat clutching each other in the bed. They looked to be around 7-years-old and were both crying softly.

"It's ok, we are here to help you," J.J. said in a hushed voice as she approached them.

Spencer looked around the room before turning back to the kids. "Where's your mom?" he asked gently.

"The lady took her and our sister," the little boy said.

"J.J. stay here with the kids and call Hotch. I'm going to go look for her," Spencer said as he slipped out of the bedroom.

Spencer stood in the dark hall and listened for any sounds. He walked the hallway quietly, peering into each room he passed. As he rounded the corner, he heard a muffled sound. His heart was racing as he stood outside the door. He took a deep breath and reached for the door knob.

Spencer pushed the door open forcefully and charged into the room with his gun in front of him. He heard the sound of gunshots and dropped to the floor. He could see in the darkness a little girl staring wide-eyed at him from beside the bed, the unsub clutching her tightly against their body.

Fearing for the child's safety, he did the only thing he could think of. He jumped to his feet and ran straight for the unsub. Another shot rang out as he dove on top of her. The unsub, Spencer, and the child fell hard onto the floor. Spencer grabbed the unsub's hand and wrestled to get the gun out of her hand. Lacey crawled away to hide by the bed. Spencer took one hand off the gun and slammed his fist into the unsubs face.

Spencer felt the handle of the gun his face as he fell over. The unsub sat up and aimed toward Lacey who sat hugging her knees to her chest. Spencer jumped up as the gun went off and pushed the unsub back into the dresser. They both fell over as Spencer turned the gun away from his face and another fire was released. The unsub dropped limply to the floor.

Spencer panted for a second before turning to Lacey. She was now sobbing hysterically. Spencer ran over and picked her up in his arms. She clutched him tightly around the neck as he ran from the bedroom. By now he saw flashing lights outside and knew that the police, ambulance, and probably the rest of his team had arrived. When he got to the front door, he saw J.J. standing with the two kids from the bedroom and a man he believed was their father.

"Lacey!" the man yelled as he ran to them.

The little girl turned in Spencer's arms, "daddy!"

Spencer handed her over to the man who held her tightly in his arms as tears fell from his eyes.

"Thank you, thank you so much," the man cried as Spencer nodded.

J.J. walked over with the two kids, when the man got a concerned look on his face.

"Lacey, you're bleeding," he said shooting J.J. a look.

"Medic! We need a medic!" J.J. hollered.

Two EMT's ran over to the little girl, who the father gently sat on the ground. Her green dress was soaked in blood. The EMT's lifted her dress over her head and began searching for the wound. They looked up puzzled at the father. They looked at J.J. and then to Spencer.

He was watching them with a glazed look on his face. Like Lacey, his shirt was covered in blood.

"Spence?" J.J. said looking at him for a sign of why they were bloody.

"I'm … ffffine," he mumbled as blood now dripped from his lips.


	23. Chapter 23

_Sorry for the bit of delay. It's been a busy week. Valentine's Day is just two days away and I will be spending it serving other couples food. Being newly separated I'm not looking forward to it this year. So, I'm sure I'll have more updates as I pretend I live in a world of fictional love and I'll pretend that MGG is single and just waiting for me to walk into his life (lol) - - whatever gets us by right?_

 _Anyway, enjoy the story and leave some comments if you get a chance! Thanks to everyone following the story!_

 _(xxxxx)_

Molly was just settling on the couch to read when she heard a pounding knock at her door. She sat up and glanced at the door before looking at the clock. It was a bit after nine o'clock. She wasn't expecting anyone. The pounding sounded on the door again. She slowly walked over to the door and peered through the peephole.

She sighed and smiled as she unlocked the door. "Penny you scared me," she said swinging the door open. Her smile disappeared when she saw the look of distress on Penelope's face. "What's wrong?"

"Molly, it's Spencer," Penelope said shakily.

Molly's heart stopped. Penelope never called him Spencer. She felt her body shut down. "What happened? Where is he?" she said with an oddly steady voice.

"He's been shot. They've taken him to St. Vincent's. Get your things, I'm heading there now," Penelope said.

Molly jumped into action, racing to the room to grab her belongings. Within 5 minutes she was back in the room and ready to go. Both girls raced from the house to head for Pittsburgh.

(xxxxx)

J.J. paced the waiting room. She couldn't get the memory of the EMT shouting code blue to the waiting doctors as they pushed Spencer into the emergency room. On the ride over his blood pressure dropped and as they pulled into the ER drop off, she heard a sound that replayed over and over in her brain – the high-pitched wail of a missing heartbeat.

Hotch stood in the corner of the room, watching her pace, while Emily sat next to Derek. Derek's foot bounced anxiously as he stared at the waiting room door. Emily chewed nervously on her fingernails. They had been waiting for nearly three hours and still had no word.

Finally, the door to the waiting room opened and Rossi appeared. He was pale and unreadable.

"He's going to be ok," he said to everyone's relief. "The doctor said that he was lucky. It missed vital organs and his spine by a fracture of an inch. He lost a lot of blood and they had a hell of time stopping the internal bleeding, but he's in recovery. They should have him to a room within the next hour or two."

J.J. stood shaking where she was. She was processing the news, but her body was still in shock. Hotch turned to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him before bursting into tears of relief. Uncharacteristically, Hotch wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed.

(xxxxx)

It was nearly two in the morning when Penelope and Molly arrived at the hospital. While driving, Derek called to let them know that Spencer was alright and in recovery. Molly stared quietly out the window the entire trip. Penelope was worried about her as she hadn't spoken or even cried since hearing Spencer was injured.

When they got to the hospital, Rossi met them downstairs. Derek, Emily, J.J., and Hotch had rented a hotel for the night. They had left once Spencer was situated. Rossi offered to stay behind and take Molly to Spencer, before bringing Penelope to the hotel. Outside of Spencer's room, they said their goodbyes and promises to see her in the morning. Molly entered the room and walked over to Spencer's bed.

He was sound asleep with wires and machines hooked up to him. His face was deathly pale. She walked over to his bed and grabbed his hand gently. It still hadn't sunk in that she nearly lost him. All those times she pushed him away and in the blink of an eye, she nearly lost him for good by an unsub's bullet.

"Hey, Spence. It's Molly and our little raspberry." She stood looking at him, unsure of what to say or if she should say anything at all. Her brain seemed to stop working. "The baby is 8 weeks today. That means our little berry is growing eyelids," she said suddenly as she looked at his respirator. "The respiratory system is starting to grow too. So, the baby's little lungs are forming. By next week the nose and mouth will start to become more distinct. You probably know all that though."

She lifted Spencer's hand and placed it on her belly.

"I know we can't feel the baby move yet, but they are in there. And they are pleading with you to get well," she said as she finally felt herself choking up. "Don't leave us. Please. We need you."

The tears finally started dripping from her eyes. She bent over and laid her head down by his hand, where she let the flood gates open. All her fear falling from her eyes.

(xxxxx)

Molly's eyes fluttered open and for a minute she was disoriented. It was then she remembered the reason for her aching back was the hospital couch she slept on. She sat up and stretched, her back cracking loudly. She put her feet to the floor and rubbed her eyes before looking towards Spencer's bed. To her surprise, he was staring back at her.

"Hey, you're awake," she said gently as she got up and walked over to him.

He smiled at her, but didn't say anything. He seemed too tired.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she grabbed his hand and held it.

"Ok," he whispered gruffly.

"Gave me quite a scare," she said pushing his ever growing hair out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Molly looked away as she tried to compose herself. She felt the sting of tears threatening to spill from her eyes again. She felt his hand rubbing hers gently. She turned to see his half-opened brown eyes watching her. She gave him a forced smile and ran her hand along his cheek. He tilted his head into her hand.

"Get some rest my love," she said leaning forward to give his forehead a kiss.

By the time, she pulled away from him, he was already sound asleep again. She took a deep breath and wiped away her tears before wandering off to find coffee.

(xxxxx)

4 weeks later …

Spencer adjusted his tie before wandering towards the kitchen. He found Molly cooking eggs.

"Mornin," he said as he opened the cabinet to get a coffee mug.

"Mornin. You hungry, babe?" she asked as she stuffed a strawberry into her mouth.

"No, but I see you've gotten your appetite back," he said as he looked at the array of different fruits on the counter.

"Yes, the morning sickness seems to be easing off. I found if I eat a few crackers while I'm in bed, it helps keep the nausea at bay," she said reaching for a grape. "You ready for your first day back in the field?"

"So much. I hate desk work," he said leaning against the counter and taking a sip of his coffee. "So, I was thinking. I want you to meet my mom."

Molly moved the eggs off the burner and turned to look at him.

"Oh, wow. I wasn't expecting that," she said.

"You don't want to meet her?" Spencer said in surprise.

"No, it's not that. I do want to meet her … I'm just not sure that she'll want to meet me," Molly said rubbing her hands together in a nervous tic.

"What are you talking about? Of course she'll want to meet you," Spencer said in disbelief.

"Spence, I don't exactly have the best history and I certainly haven't treated you the way you deserve to be treated. She'll probably be appalled that I corrupted you," she explained.

"Corrupted me?" he said almost laughing.

"I'm serious, Spence. We aren't married and I'm already pregnant," she began.

"And I had nothing to do with that? You know I'm just as guilty as you are. I never once put on protection. I never asked if you were taking any type of contraceptive. This is not a one-way street darling. We are in this together," he said.

Molly let his words sink in. She felt more inside and knew from the past that hiding it was not in her favor. She took a deep breath and looked back at him.

"I'm not telling you this because I'm going anywhere. I just … I feel like I need to explain my fears," she said and he nodded in encouragement. "The thing is … looking at my past and what I've done … the choices I've made … Spencer I just worry that there is someone out there that is your perfect match. She is smart, has a stable foundation, a good job. I just don't see why you want me when I have nothing to offer you."

Spencer placed his mug down on the counter and moved closer to her. He placed his hands on her hips and waited for her to raise her eyes to his.

"Molly, what you did in the past may be … unpleasant, but it shaped you into the woman you are today. I fell in love with you because you are a beautiful, smart, kind-hearted person who accepts me for who I am. I tend to scare women off with my ramblings, facts, and weird hobbies, but you … you never asked me to be anyone but who I am.

All I ever wanted in my life was to be accepted. To be able to be me without embarrassment or fear and with you I can be that. I can be me and actually be proud to be me. To not be ashamed of my quirks. I don't want anything from you except your love and despite some bumps in the road that is what you've given me.

And now, you've given me a blessing I never thought I'd have. A chance at a family. A real family with two loving parents and hopefully, lots of little kids," he said grinning.

Molly couldn't suppress her smile either. Spencer bent over and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

"I may not be able to promise you much, but I can't definitely promise I will always love you," she said.

"I love you too," he responded giving her another kiss. "I have to go, but I'll pick you up after work for Henry's birthday party."

Molly nodded as she watched him walk away. She turned back to her breakfast with a smile on her face that wouldn't fade.

(xxxxx)

Spencer and Molly walked into a beautifully decorated backyard. There was an inflatable obstacle course that held about 7 youngsters who were screaming and giggling. Will stood near a grill that smelled of delicious BBQ. Penelope was yelling something emphatically at a laughing Derek and an amused Rossi, who held a drink in his hand. At that moment, J.J. and Emily came walking out of the house carrying bowls filled with potato salad and coleslaw. Spencer and Molly made their way over to the table, where J.J. noticed them and smiled brightly.

"You made it," she said as way of greeting.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Spencer replied.

"Uncle Spencer!" Henry shouted as he came running across the lawn.

Spencer bent over and braced himself for impact. Henry dove into his godfather's arms.

"Are you all better?" Henry asked as he wrapped his arms around Spencer's neck.

"Of course, I am," Spencer replied.

At that moment two boys ran up to Henry and Spencer. Spencer put Henry down and smiled at his friends. One of the boys was a cute little Asian boy who wore khakis, a blue vest, and a bow tie. The other boy was a little black boy with a poof of curly black hair that stuck out all over.

"Hey guys," Spencer said to the boys.

"Are you Spencer?" the black boy asked.

"Yes, what's your name?" Spencer said bending down on his knee to be their height.

"Cedrick. Is it true you were shot?" he said.

"Yes, it's true."

"Did it hurt?" the Asian boy asked.

"Yes," Spencer replied.

"Henry says your superman, but you can't fly, can you?" Cedrick said.

"No, I can't fly," Spencer said as Cedrick shot Henry an 'I told you so' look.

"I didn't say he was superman. I said he was like superman. Uncle Spencer saves people's lives like my mom and dad, but he's been through lots of bad things and he always comes home. One time he was kidnapped by a bad guy and was beaten for days," Henry said with awe.

"No way," the Asian boy said in surprise.

"Henry, how do you know all this?" Spencer asked furrowing his brow.

"I read some of mommy's folders when she's not around," he shrugged.

"You probably shouldn't do that. There are a lot of things in there you don't need to know about," Spencer said.

"I have to do my studying Uncle Spence. How else am I going to be like you when I grow up? Uncle Spence is a super genius too. Ask him anything and he knows the answer. He's never wrong!" Henry said.

While the boys took turns asking him questions, Molly had begun helping Emily and J.J. bring the rest of the food out for dinner.

"I haven't seen you since Pittsburgh, how have things been?" J.J. asked Molly.

"They've been well. Spencer was a bit of a booger when it came to recovering. Do you know how many times I caught him lifting things or doing things he shouldn't have? It's a miracle his wound didn't need to be re-stitched," Molly said as she put a tray of juice boxes on the table.

"That sounds like Spence. He tried to forge a fake document to allow him back in the field," J.J. said.

Molly stopped in her tracks with her jaw dropped. "Now that I didn't hear about. What a little brat," she said rolling her eyes.

"He's done that before. When he got shot in the knee, he gave himself clearance to fly. Said it was a second opinion," Emily said laughing.

"It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for. Act all sweet and innocent, yet they are little sneaky snakes," Molly said giggling.

"Awe, but look at the cute little sneaky snake," J.J. said pointing to Spencer, who was now surrounded by at least three additional kids.

He was answering trivia questions and the kids were jumping up and down with excitement, yelling out questions.

"Yea, I think I'll keep him," Molly grinned.

(xxxxx)

The sun had set and all the kids had gone home. The adults sat around a table of citronella candles telling stories and laughing together. The only ones missing where Henry, Michael, Jack, and Spencer. Michael had gone to bed, but Henry, Jack, and Spencer had been practicing magic tricks inside the house.

Molly was listening to Derek share a story about the time he broke his ankle trying to replicate a movie scene by jumping out his second story bedroom. Spencer, Jack, and Henry had joined the group. Henry whispered something in his mom's ear. She nodded and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me everyone, it seems I forgot to tell you we have entertainment this evening. I've hired some magicians to come to the party," J.J. said causing Jack and Henry to giggle with excitement.

Everyone turned their attention to the little table that Spencer had carried down for them. The boys took turns performing card tricks and disappearing red ball tricks. They were actually doing a great job and Spencer stood behind them beaming proudly.

"For our final trick, we need a volunteer," Henry said as he pretended to scan the crowd. "You ma'am in the flower dress." He said pointing to Molly.

Molly got up from her chair and walked over to the table. She smiled at Spencer who grinned back at her. Henry placed a medium-sized wooden box on the table. He opened the lid and showed it to the crowd.

"Ma'am can you confirm that this box is empty," Henry said.

Molly nodded. "Yes, it is indeed empty."

Henry shut the lid of the box and tapped it with his wand saying 'hocus pocus.' He lifted the lid and Molly looked inside. The box was still empty. Henry looked to Spencer, who walked over and closed the lid.

"Here let's try again. We probably need a bit more help with this one since it's really difficult," Spencer said. "Ma'am place your hands on the box with us please."

Molly put her hands on the box, Spencer laid his on top of hers, and Henry laid his on top of Spencer's.

"Now say the magic words," Spencer said in a dramatic tone.

"Hocus pocus," they all said.

Molly, Spencer, and Henry removed their hands from the box. Henry opened the lid and smiled at the empty box. Molly frowned as everyone else looked at the scene questioningly.

"It's still empty," Molly said looking at Spencer and then back to Henry.

"I know. We already did the trick," Henry said proudly, his eyes lit up with excitement.

"I don't understand," Molly said furrowing her brow.

"Look at your hand," Jack said also smiling brightly.

Molly lifted her left hand and then her right. Her heart began to race as a sparkling diamond ring sat on her ring finger. Her jaw dropped and she looked up at Spencer who was smiling back at her. The girls could be heard holding back their squeals as Spencer walked over to Molly and kneeled in front of her.

"Molly, I know I asked you this before, but it seemed like it might be better to do it this way. We've only known each other for 10 months, but I feel like it's been more. I never thought I would ever find a girl that could put up with my weirdness and yet, somehow, I found you. You are more amazing than any girl I ever dreamed of. I can't believe I get to wake up to you every single day and I hope that you will do me the honor of marrying me so I can wake up to you the rest of my life," he said as Molly stood crying over him. "My sweet Molly, will you marry me?"

Molly nodded her head as the group behind her clapped and whistled. Spencer stood up and lifted Molly into his arms, holding her tightly against his body. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him passionately.

"Hey, there are children present!" Derek yelled as their kiss turned more intense.

Jack and Henry made grossed out faces as Spencer and Molly pulled themselves apart. As soon as her feet touched the grass again, the girls had pulled her away from him to examine the ring. Molly wiped the tears from her eyes as they ogled over the gorgeous ring. Spencer received handshakes and slaps on the back from the men.

Spencer turned and faced Henry and Jack. He reached out and gave them both a quick high five.

"Thank you for your help. I couldn't have done it without you," he said. "Check your pockets by the way."

The boys eagerly shoved their hands into their pockets. They both pulled out money and looked at it.

"Whoa! Twenty dollars! Thanks Uncle Spencer!" Henry said running over to show his dad.

"Thanks," Jack said as he repocketed the money.

Molly broke away from the girls to give Spencer another hug and a kiss.

"It's absolutely beautiful Spence, you didn't need to do that," she said.

"I'm glad you like it," he said giving her another gentle kiss. He bent over and placed a kiss on her belly. "Did you hear that Little Reid? Your mom said yes to marrying me," he said before moving back up to her mouth. "I love you so much."

They kissed softly before Molly pulled away. "I love you too and I think we should say our goodbyes because I'd like to show you how much I love you."

Spencer's face lit up and he rushed off to say his goodbyes, leaving Molly laughing where she stood.


	24. Chapter 24

_Little bit of a fluff chapter. Beware it starts off with a bang – pun intended lol._

 _(xxxxx)_

A week later, Spencer woke up to the feeling of nibbling on his neck. A smile crossed his face as he felt Molly's lips sucking gently on his skin.

"Again?" he said chuckling.

"I can't help it. You're so damn sexy I just want to eat you up," she said as she bit down on his shoulder.

"Ouch," he laughed as she threw her legs over his waist and sat up.

She was still naked from the previous rendezvous they had the night before. With her nausea completely gone, she was now experiencing intense sex drive that had her pawing at him every chance she had. Thankfully for Spencer, he seemed to be able to refresh rather quickly as well. On some occasions that he couldn't, he just pleasured her orally which was enough for her.

Molly ran her fingers up and down his chest as she grinded against his lower half. Despite just being woken up, his body never failed to jump into action. He let out a groan when he felt her wetness rubbing against his quickly hardening dick.

Without any foreplay, Molly grabbed his penis and placed it directly at her entrance. She lowered herself on to him, both of them moaning out as they became one. Molly waited a moment before slowly riding him. Her head tilted back in pleasure as Spencer ran his hands along her breasts. Just as Molly picked up speed, Spencer's phone went off.

"Oh, hell no. Do not answer that! You can call them back!" she said glaring at him.

"Babe, you know I have to," he panted.

"Please Spencer, it won't take me long. Just tell them you were in the shower," she pleaded.

With that his phone stopped ringing, he glanced over at it, second guessing the decision not to answer. Suddenly Molly's phone went off.

"Ignore it," she said moving faster and hitting him harder with her body.

Spencer bit his lip in a mixture of ecstasy and concern for the unanswered call. His phone rang again. Finally, Molly growled and climbed off of Spencer before storming to the bathroom, where she slammed the door shut. Spencer, with a pang of guilt, reached for his phone and answered the call.

"Reid," he said.

"Yo, Pretty Boy, get your ass out of bed. I'm on strict orders to get you and Molly over to Penelope's stat," Derek said.

"Wait, this isn't a case call?" Spencer said running his fingers through his hair.

"No, you sound disappointed," Derek said confused.

"You kind of pissed Molly off," Spencer said in a whisper.

"Why? Did I wake her? Y'all stay up late?" he said laughing.

"No, I mean we were up late, but no you didn't wake her," Spencer tried to explain without coming right out with what they were doing.

"Oh shit, were y'all getting freaky?"

"What? No! We weren't getting freaky," Spencer said as he cheeks turned red.

"Oh, that's right. Dr. Bookworm only makes love. Well go finish what you started and have your butts to Penelope's by lunch or I'll come drag you there myself. Even if you are both buck naked," he said laughing again.

Derek hung up the phone and Spencer rolled out of bed heading towards the bathroom. He could hear the shower running. He opened the door and stepped inside.

"Baby, I'm sorry," he said.

"It's fine Spencer. I understand," Molly replied, but he could tell she was still frustrated.

"If it helps, it wasn't a call for work," he said as he put toothpaste on his toothbrush.

"No Spencer that doesn't help. That makes it worse. You stopped having sex with me to answer a general phone call. One that clearly could have waited," she snapped.

Spencer smiled at her changing temper. He'd noticed that she was gradually getting more impatient, especially when she was horny and denied sex. He rinsed his mouth and opened the shower door. Stepping inside, Molly had her back to him and was letting the water drip down her face.

He moved as close as he could to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, letting his hands settle on her tiny baby bump. If you didn't know she was pregnant, you wouldn't even notice the little bulge. It was more like an 'I ate too much' pooch.

"Forgive me," he said in a sweet voice as he placed gentle kisses on her shoulder. Molly smiled in spite of herself.

"Ok, I forgive you," she said turning around to wrap her arms around his neck. "But only because you are so damn cute." She pulled his mouth to hers.

After a moment of intense kissing, Spencer pulled back and grinned at her. "So, where were we?"

"Well, this," she said as she wrapped her hand around his cock. "Was in here," she continued as ran the tip along her entrance.

"I'll just have to fix that then, won't I," he said in a sultry voice as he lifted her off the floor. Molly wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her against the cold tiled wall. She let out a hiss as the coldness ran through her, but she adjusted quickly as he thrusted inside of her.

Molly let out a loud moan as he pressed himself harder into her. Spencer swallowed each moan with his mouth as they feverishly kissed one another. He could tell she was in the mood for rough sex by the loud cries of enjoyment. When she wanted him to be slow and sensual, her moans were soft and muffled.

As he sped up his thrusting, Molly began screaming out in pleasure. "Fuck yes, oh gahh, ffffuck. Harder, baby," she panted causing him to pound into her with all his power. "I'm almost there!" she said as she clung to his wet unruly hair.

Spencer held her tighter as his arms and legs began to shake. He was worried he was going to drop her, but thankfully in that moment, the breath she was holding whooshed out of her as she hit her orgasm. Spencer placed Molly on the floor and pulled his dick out quickly.

Grabbing it with his hand he began tugging on it furiously while leaning his forehead against the tile. After a few seconds of pulling he grunted out in relief as his seed shot all over the wall. He stayed leaning against the wall as he tried to catch his breath. His hands were shaking and his vision was fuzzy. He hadn't had a strong orgasm like that in a while.

He always had orgasms with Molly, but sometimes they were so intense it took him a bit to recover. He felt Molly running her hands along his back and he could smell the Ivory soap she was putting on him. She gently washed his legs, careful to avoid his spent and sensitive member. He felt her massaging his arms and finally, looked up at her.

She had a caring smile on her face. Her blue eyes sparkling as she cleaned him.

"Turn around," she said softly.

He obeyed, lifting himself off the wall and turning to face her. She put more soap on her hands and rubbed it on his chest and neck. Leaning forward he gave her a loving kiss. When they parted, she continued to clean him. She cupped her hand to hold the water and used it to rinse the soap. Once she was finished, she gave him another kiss and turned off the shower.

"So, who called earlier?" she asked as she wrapped a towel around her body.

"Morgan. We're supposed to be at Garcia's by noon. They have something planned," he replied as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

"That's odd. Ok, well I'm going to go start breakfast. You want pancakes or waffles?" she asked as she threw her pink robe on.

"Waffles," he said. "Can you do …"

"Whipped cream and strawberries, yes," she answered before he could ask.

He smiled as she left the room. She knew him so well.

(xxxxx)

At precisely noon, they arrived Garcia's house, both still wondering what in the world the group had planned. Before they could ring the doorbell, the door swung open and Penelope stood smiling in front of them.

"You made it!" she cried, as if she truly thought they wouldn't come.

"Didn't sound like we had a choice," Spencer responded.

Penelope rolled her eyes, but stepped aside to let them in. Once the door was shut, she ushered them to the kitchen, where Derek, Emily, and J.J. sat at a round table. Emily and J.J. were both flipping through magazines, while Derek was doing something on his phone. They looked up and smiled at Spencer and Molly when they entered the room.

"Molly, look at this dress," J.J. said tapping at a picture in her magazine.

Turned out it was a bridal magazine. Molly smiled at the beautiful picture, but placed a hand to her belly.

"It is quite beautiful, but I don't think my little Reidlit will enjoy that tight waist," she said.

"So, you plan on marrying before the baby?" J.J. asked, in a non-judgmental voice.

Molly glanced at Spencer. They hadn't actually talked about the wedding plans yet. He looked at her expectantly and it made her nervous to talk about her thoughts.

"I kind of hoped so, but it's not something I can't be flexible on," she said more to him than J.J.

"Wait, you haven't even talked about a date yet?" Penelope said as she plopped down into an empty chair.

"Not really," Molly said blushing.

"That most certainly will not do. How can we plan a wedding, if you haven't even picked a date?" Penelope said as the others waited for a response.

Molly looked to Spencer, who seemed as uncomfortable as she did. "Well, we just haven't really had time to talk about it. I also didn't know that it's a group thing," she said fiddling with her hands.

"Of course, it's a group thing! You can't handle all of this alone!" Penelope said as if that were obvious.

"Oh," Molly said turning a deep shade of red.

Spencer placed his hand on her lower back to comfort her. "It'll be nice having help, but there are some things that are between Molly and me. For example, when we get married is something we need to discuss together, alone," Spencer chimed in.

"But," Penelope began.

"We really appreciate your support and enthusiasm, but please let us make the major arrangements. We will come to you as needed and we will certainly have jobs for everyone," Spencer assured the group, but mostly Penelope.

"He's right, ladies. This is their day, not yours," Derek agreed. He had a look that said, he had been telling them this all along.

"Alright, we'll back off," Penelope sighed.

Emily slowly closed her book, looking slightly disappointed that they weren't going to begin planning. J.J. still ran her finger absentmindedly across the dress she liked.

"That being said. It doesn't mean we can't start looking for bridesmaid dresses," Molly said causing Penelope to squeal and jump up to give her a hug.

After Penelope finally let go of Molly, Spencer asked the question running through Molly's mind. "So, why exactly did we have to be here at noon?"

"Oh, right, that. You have a flight to Las Vegas that leaves in two hours. So, we better get going," Derek said looking at his watch.

Spencer and Molly both looked stunned.

"What?" Spencer said.

"We figured you needed to see your mom and with your mind in so many places at the moment, we thought we'd help you out. You won't get to stay long, but it'll give you enough time to visit with her. We booked you a hotel near Bennington, there will be a driver waiting for you when you arrive, and your flight back will be Tuesday morning," J.J. replied handing him the printed tickets.

"Oh … I … wow … I can't believe you guys did this," Spencer said in shock.

"We need to pack," Molly said still stunned as well.

"No need. Derek and I snuck over and packed your things yesterday on lunch break. Hotch already knows what's going on and unless it's a major emergency we will see you Wednesday," Emily stated.

Molly looked at Spencer who was tearing up at the kind gesture. She felt her heart beating happily for him.

"This is really too kind of you all," Spencer said choking up.

"Consider it an engagement gift," Derek said as he stood up to pat Spencer on the back. "Now enough of the sentimental crap, if you wanna see your mom we need to leave now."

Spencer nodded as he gave the girls each a quick hug. Molly doing the same and whispering thank you's in their ear. They followed Derek to his car, climbed in, and prepared for their flight to Vegas.

(xxxxx)

Molly sat looking out the window of the airplane. It had been her first flight and she was still a bit nervous. She watched the trees and roadways below her in a terrified awe. Her hand nervously played with the zipper on her sweatshirt.

"Are you ok?" Spencer asked, interrupting her thoughts.

She turned to look at him and saw the concern on his face. She gave him a smile and nodded.

"Yea, just a little nervous, I guess," she said.

"Why don't you look at some of the things the girls packed for you?" he suggested as he picked up the tote bag Penelope had given her. He peered inside and saw nothing but bridal magazines. "Or maybe not."

Molly giggled, having already peeked inside on the drive to the airport.

"Do you want to talk about it at all?" he asked her.

"Talk about what?"

"The wedding?" he said placing the bag back down on the floor.

Molly looked back out the window before turning her body to angle more towards him.

"Do you?" she asked. He could tell she was worried about his response.

"I don't want to push you, but at some point I suppose we need to make some decisions. Especially since you'd like to get married before the baby arrives," he said matter-of-factly.

"We don't have to. It was just a thought," she said timidly.

Spencer reached out and grabbed her hand, holding it tight. "You don't have to be afraid to tell me what you'd like. If I don't agree, we can discuss it. This day is yours, probably more than mine. I want to make you happy and I can't do that if I don't know what it is that will make you happy," he said in a gentle tone.

"Spence, honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing. I have no experience in this area. Nobody told me what is or isn't appropriate," she said feeling a little embarrassed by her lack of knowledge.

It was times like this she realized how much she missed in her life. She didn't have a mother to tell her how weddings work. She didn't have a father to walk her down the aisle. In fact, she didn't have anyone to invite to the wedding, with maybe the exception of her co-workers. The thought of having a wedding was suddenly a bit disheartening.

Spencer could see the pain that had drifted through her eyes. He knew she didn't have a family and the only friends she really had were his friends.

"When Will and J.J. got married it was a small ceremony at Rossi's house. Only those close to them were invited and it was beautiful," Spencer said in way of suggestion. "We could do something like that. Small and yet meaningful."

Molly smiled, but the sadness still lingered in her eyes. "That sounds nice."

"Why don't we take a few days to think about everything and we'll get together, let's say next Friday night and talk about our ideas. I'll take you out some place nice for dinner and we can make some plans together," he said realizing she needed some space to think.

She gave him a grateful smile and nodded. "It's a date."

Spencer gave her a gentle kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. "All that matters is you, me, and the baby. Nothing and no one else." He said before placing one more kiss to her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered as she snuggled into his shoulder for the remainder of the flight.


	25. Chapter 25

_Sorry for the delay! Busy, busy! Hate when being an adult gets in the way of fanfiction_

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter – end has some M rating to it for sure. I feel the end of the story getting closer. I have a few more ideas up my sleeve, but I've already got two more stories screaming in the background to be written._

 _Thank you all for the comments! It definitely brings a smile to my face that you guys enjoy what I'm writing._

 _PS – who else cried the other night at CM with Reid at court? I'm so glad people are getting to see what a great actor Matthew is. I mean, the whole group is great - - but Matthew is so underrated!_

 _(xxxxx)_

Spencer walked through the lobby of Bennington towards the front desk receptionist. The gray-haired black woman, had her head down as she scribbled something on to a sheet of paper. She glanced up and did a double take. A big smile stretched across her face.

"Have my eyes deceived me? That couldn't possibly be Dr. Spencer Reid," she said as she moved out from behind the desk.

"It's good to see you, Lonnie," Spencer said as the short, stout woman pulled him into a hug.

"It's been too long. Speaking of long, look at that hair," she said tugging gently on one of his unruly curls. "Letting it grow again I see."

Spencer smiled shyly and nodded. It was then that Lonnie noticed Molly standing slightly behind him.

"And who is this gorgeous young lady?" she asked.

Molly ducked her head with a shy smile and looked to Spencer who reached out for her hand. Molly grabbed it and allowed him to pull her by his side.

"Lonnie, this is Molly. Molly, this is the world's best chef, Lonnie," Spencer introduced.

Lonnie burst out in an infectious laugh. "Oh, sugar please. You just haven't eaten good food," Lonnie said. "It's a pleasure to meet you Molly. I suspect you two are dating?"

"Uh, engaged actually," Spencer said.

Lonnie let out a squeal. "Say what now! My little genius is engaged! Rose! Carol! Get out here! Spencer Reid is engaged!" Lonnie shouted towards the office behind her desk.

Within moments, two other ladies came rushing out of the office. One was a tall and beautifully tanned, Spanish woman. Her long black hair was silky and shiny, which only made her dark brown eyes sparkle. The other woman, was an elderly woman with short spiky gray hair and deep blue eyes. She was about the same height and roundness as Lonnie.

"Spencer, engaged! Get out of town!" the tall woman said walking briskly toward him. She was a beauty and if it weren't for the fact that she was probably in her 50's, Molly might have been a bit jealous of her hugging Spencer. "You must be the lucky lady. I'm Rosita, but everyone calls me Rose," she said shaking Molly's hand.

"Hi, I'm Molly," Molly said nervously.

"Oh Spencer, she is gorgeous," Carol said pulling Molly in for a hug. "Look at those stunning blue eyes and this golden hair. Oh darling, you are just beautiful. Do you model?"

Molly blushed and giggled at the attention. If it weren't for the fact that these women generally seemed to care, she probably would have had a panic attack at their scrutinizing.

"Oh no, ma'am," Molly responded to Carol.

"Carol, quite fondling the poor girl," Lonnie said as she slapped Carol's hand playfully.

"I'm sorry, she's just so cute I wanna put her in my pocket," Carol said pinching Molly's cheeks.

"Don't mind her honey, she just loves people," Lonnie said.

Molly laughed and snuggled into Spencer's side after Carol backed off. Spencer bent over and gave her a small comforting kiss on the top of her head.

"So, when is the wedding?" Rose asked.

"We haven't picked a date yet," Spencer said.

"You be sure to send us pictures," Carol said.

"Of course," Spencer replied.

"We will let you be to visit your mom. Dr. Jesson said she's been having a good week. You came at a good time," Rose told Spencer.

Molly saw him visibly relax. She hadn't realized that he was worried about her being lucid until now.

"Congratulations to you both again. We will see you soon hopefully," Rose said placing a hand on his shoulder, before ushering Carol back into the office.

"Nice to meet you!" Carol called out as she waved her pudgy wrinkled hand.

Molly waved to her as Spencer led Molly to the elevator.

"Give me hugs before you go sneaking out of here," Lonnie ordered as she settled in behind the desk.

"I will," Spencer chuckled before stepping into the elevator.

"They were nice," Molly said once the doors closed.

"Yea, Lonnie and Carol have been here since mom first came here. Rose has been here about 10 years. They've always been very welcoming and kind to me," Spencer said as he shuffled back and forth on his conversed feet.

Molly could tell he was nervous. She reached out and grabbed his hand, linking their fingers together. Spencer glanced at her and she offered him a gentle smile. The doors opened to the floor Diana lived on. Spencer squeezed her hand as they walked through the doors.

Luck would have it, Dr. Jesson was just walking by to check on a patient when she saw Spencer.

"Dr. Reid, what a pleasant surprise," she said walking over to shake his hand.

"Good to see you. How's my mom today?" Spencer asked, forgetting to introduce Molly.

"She had a great week, but she's been in and out today. The last time I checked on her she was worried that there was a spy in her room," Dr. Jesson said looking at her watch. "That was about an hour ago."

Spencer frowned and shoved his freehand in his pocket. Molly felt him clutch her hand tighter.

"Should I come back later?" Spencer asked.

Dr. Jesson looked at him and then at Molly. She gave them both a soft smile.

"No, just be prepared," Dr. Jesson said. "She may be leery of a new face."

Molly turned red and looked from Dr. Jesson to Spencer.

"Spence, you go in without me. I don't want to upset her," Molly said letting go of his hand.

"I'll let you to discuss. I have to go check on a patient, but I'll swing by Diana's room when I'm finished," Dr. Jesson said before walking away.

Molly bit at her fingernail and looked at Spencer, who was looking in the direction she figured his mom's room was.

"Why don't you let me go in first and I'll see how she is. If I think she is lucid enough, I will come get you and bring you in," Spencer suggested.

"I think that's a good idea. I really don't want to cause her any pain," Molly said now chewing on her lip.

Spencer nodded and walked towards Diana's room. Molly trailed behind him. When they reached the small room, Spencer peered into the window. He gave Molly one more look, took a deep breath and opened the door.

Diana was sitting on her bed looking towards the window. She turned around and looked at Spencer.

"I already took my medicine today," she said bitterly.

"Mom, it's me, Spencer," he said gently.

She stared at him. Her body rigid and unwelcoming. "Well, Spencer I believe you have the wrong room. I don't have children," she said turning her back on him.

His heart sunk. She didn't recognize him again. This was happening more often and though he knew she couldn't help it, it still hurt him deeply to hear her say those words. Spencer stood their quietly for a moment before turning to leave. Once the door was shut, he leaned against it.

"Spence," Molly said gently touching his arm.

"I need to talk to Dr. Jesson. Can you wait here a minute?" he asked before walking off.

Molly moved over to the door and peeked into the room. The small bed sat near a window and a lady in a purple robe, with the same wild hair as Spencer sat on it. Molly was about to turn away when Diana suddenly spun to look at her. Molly froze in fear of scaring the woman. Without knowing why, she gave Diana a smile and a little wave.

Diana stood up and walked over to the door. She pushed open the door and looked at Molly.

"Who are you?" she asked squinting suspiciously at Molly.

"I … I … uh … my name is Molly," she stuttered.

"Do you work here?" Diana asked.

"No, ma'am. I'm just … I'm visiting someone," she said.

"Who?"

"My fiancée's mom," she said, honestly.

"Why were you looking in my room?" Diana asked.

Molly panicked. She didn't know what to say. She was clearly prying on this woman's personal space and she had been caught doing so. She took a deep breath and prayed the right words would just flow out of her.

"You seemed lonely. I thought maybe you might want some company," Molly said.

Diana studied her. Staring hard into Molly's terrified blue eyes. She was sure Diana could see her heart beating a mile a minute. Surprisingly, Diana moved to the side and gestured Molly into her room. Molly stepped inside and waited for Diana to get to her chair by the window.

"This is a lovely room," Molly said trying to make small talk.

"It's a box with a window. I'm basically a mutt in a kennel," Diana said as she folded her arms across her chest. "So, Molly are you a reader?"

"Yes ma'am," Molly said as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"What types of books do you read?" Diana asked her.

"Whatever I can get my hands on. When I was younger my grandmother told me the best way to pick up a book was with your heart. She would tell me to close my eyes, hold out my hand, and let my heart guide me to a book. Whichever book my hand landed on it was the one I would read," Molly said, smiling at the memory.

"That is an interesting way of choosing a book. I don't know if I agree on the method, but I would imagine you've read some remarkable things over the years by not having a biased opinion on your choices," Diana said.

"Yes, ma'am. Sometimes the books were over my head or not my style, but it made me appreciate all types of writing styles. Spencer said you taught 15th century literature?" Molly said.

"Spencer?" Diana sat straighter and stiffened. "How do you know my son's name?"

Molly's heart started to race again. She accidentally brought up Spencer! Molly looked towards the door, hoping to catch a glimpse of him coming, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Young lady, I asked you how you know my son?" Diana said getting angry. "Have you been spying on me?"

"I … uh … he's … we're …" Molly stuttered afraid to move.

Diana walked toward her. Her face scrunched in rage as she grabbed Molly's shirt and pulled her closer. Molly could see Diana's hand clenched tightly into a fist.

"Please don't hurt me, I'm pregnant. I have a baby on the way, it's your son's baby, it's your grandbaby," she suddenly called out as she braced herself for the attack.

Molly shook with fear as she waited to feel Diana hit her. After a moment, she felt Diana let go of her and she opened her eyes to see Diana staring at her in confusion.

"What did you say?" Diana said barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry. Spencer wanted to tell you himself. Spencer and I, we are getting married and we are having a baby," Molly said adrenaline ran through her veins. "That's why we came to see you. He wanted to tell you about us."

"Spencer is here?" Diana said surprised.

Molly realized when Spencer was in here earlier, she must have been having an episode. No wonder he looked so destroyed.

"Yes, he's here. Do … do you want me to go get him?" Molly asked.

Diana didn't say anything, she just looked at Molly with confusion. Before Molly could do anything further, the door to the room opened and Spencer walked in with Dr. Jesson.

"Molly, what's going on?" Spencer asked looking between her and his mom.

"Spencer, is it true?" Diana asked.

Spencer looked at Diana with a furrowed brow and looked back at Molly.

"I'm sorry, I told her everything … it was an accident," Molly said clasping her hands around her belly.

"Is. It. True?" Diana said emphasizing each word.

"Yes. It's true," Spencer replied. "Mom, I want you to meet my fiancée and the mother of my child, Molly."

Diana looked at the two of them, while Dr. Jesson waited quietly in the background, ready to intervene if needed. Suddenly a small smile settled on Diana's face and she rushed forward.

"My baby's having a baby," she said giving him a hug.

She turned to look at Molly as if she just saw her for the first time. She placed her hands on both sides of Molly's face and looked at her.

"Well, one thing for sure this baby will be beautiful," Diana said before hugging Molly. "Please sit down. You must be tired."

Dr. Jesson patted Spencer's shoulder before leaving the room. Spencer was still in shock as he watched Diana interacting with Molly as if she had no illness whatsoever. Her laugh and smile reminded him of her better days when he was younger. She was sharing stories of Spencer as a child with Molly as he stood by listening and laughing along with the memories.

At one point Diana had Molly lift her shirt slightly, so she could place her hand on the belly. Spencer's heart soared that his mom was able to enjoy the prospect of being a grandmother. He had no idea how long she would be aware enough to remember all of this. It was a bittersweet moment.

(xxxxx)

The rest of the trip had gone off without any problems. Diana stayed cognitive for the remainder of the visit and even weighed in on her feeling that the baby was going to be a boy. By the time they returned home Wednesday, Spencer was excited about his future with Molly. His mother accepted Molly and even seemed to genuinely like her. He couldn't have been more grateful.

When they got home late Tuesday night, Spencer got a message from Penelope asking him to meet the team in New Jersey. By Friday night, Molly realized it was going to be too late for their dinner plans. By 11pm, she climbed into bed and went to sleep.

Molly sat up in bed. She heard a noise in the other room and listened for the sound again. She reached for the bat she kept by her bed when Spencer wasn't around and slid out of bed. Tiptoeing through the bedroom, she stood listening on the other side of the door. Slowly she turned the knob and opened it.

Standing at the kitchen table was Spencer. Still in his work attire, lighting candles and putting food on the table.

"Spence?" Molly said softly.

He looked in her direction and smiled. "I'm sorry I missed our date. I hope you don't mind, but I figured if you'd like we could still eat together."

"What time is it?" she said as she walked toward him, still holding the bat.

Spencer glanced at his watch. "2am, why do you have a bat?" He asked looking at it.

"I thought someone broke in," Molly said as she placed the bat against the couch.

"Well if that bat didn't stop them, your wardrobe would have," Spencer teased.

Molly realized she was wearing Spencer's t-shirt that barely covered her thighs. Her lace underwear peeking out as she walked. Molly giggled and walked toward him in a sultry manner.

When she reached him she threw her leg roughly behind him and slammed it into the back of his knees. Spencer fell backwards onto the ground, letting out a loud "oof." Molly straddled Spencer's waist and held his hands above his head.

"Are you trying to break into my home when my fiancée isn't around?" she said staring into Spencer's surprised brown eyes. "What is it exactly you were hoping to steal?"

Spencer looked at her at a loss for words. He never did anything like this before. He looked at her trying to think of something to say when she grinded herself against him. He held back a moan that hit the back of his throat.

"Uh, I came here to steal your heart," Spencer said nervously trying to play along.

"I'm afraid someone already stole it. You are too late," Molly replied grinding into him again.

This time Spencer couldn't hold back his moan of pleasure. A grin hit Molly's face as she still held him down beneath her.

"Is that a gun? Or are you happy to see me?" she said feigning shock.

"Put your hands up or I'll be forced to use it," Spencer said surprising even himself.

Molly let go of his wrists and put her hands up. "How will you use it?"

Spencer reached out and pressed against her sensitive area, flicking his finger up and down. "Like this," he said before slipping his finger inside her panties and sliding into her wet center.

Molly closed her eyes and leaned back to give him better access. She let out sounds of enjoyment while he continued to tease her insides. After a moment, Molly began to undo his pants. Without much foreplay, she lowered herself onto him, both letting out grunts of approval.

Molly continued to lead the way by riding Spencer, who occasionally asserted his dominance by gripping her hips and lifting himself roughly upward. It didn't take long before they were both calling out each other's name and shuddering in pure ecstasy. Molly fell over on top of Spencer, panting heavily. Their hearts beating so quickly, they could both feel it through each other's shirts that were never removed.

Their snuggling session ended with the sound of Spencer's stomach growling. Molly giggled and leaned on her elbows that were propped on Spencer's chest.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Well now that I've had dessert, yes, I'd really like to have dinner," he said smiling.

Molly climbed off of him and pulled her underwear back on, while Spencer pulled his pants back up. Molly looked at the left over Chinese food Spencer had originally put on the plates.

"Sit down and I'll warm these up," Molly said as she scooped up the plates and went into the kitchen.

A few moments later she returned with the reheated dinners and placed them on the table. Spencer thanked her before digging into his meal. She could see how hungry he was by the fact that he didn't even wait for it to cool off.

"How'd the case go?" Molly asked as she took a small bite of her chicken.

"Better than expected. Turned out he hadn't murdered any of the girls he took. They were all malnourished and in bad shape, but they'll all survived," Spencer said.

"That's good," she replied as she watched him eat.

They sat in silence for a few moments, before Molly decided to start the conversation.

"So, I was thinking," she said waiting for him to look up at her. "What if we got married in Vegas? This way your mom could be there."

Spencer looked at her surprised before he placed his fork down on the table. "Darlin' that's really nice of you to offer that, but shouldn't we find somewhere meaningful to you?"

"Spence, the only place meaningful to me is wherever you are. I never dreamed I would get married so I never wasted my time day dreaming about the big day, so it's not like I have years of plans in my mind. I just want to be your wife and I know how much your mom means to you," Molly explained.

"Wow, I don't know what to say. I never even considered Vegas as an option," Spencer said blinking rapidly.

"Well it is and if there is somewhere special there that you want to get married at, let's do it," Molly said.

A big smile stretched across Spencer's face. His eyes glistened with emotions. "You are an amazing woman, you know that?"

"That's kind of you to say, but it's really not a big deal," Molly began.

"Molly it is a big deal. It is. You thought about me and my feelings without any regard to your own. Do you know how many brides think of their groom's wedding dreams? There aren't any statistics, but I can surmise that the number would be somewhere along the lines of only 15%," he said.

"it's probably because most guys don't really care. They'd get married on the couch watching sports," she joked.

Spencer chuckled. "Well, I still think it is very gracious of you and I would be honored to marry you in my hometown."

"Then Vegas it shall be. Now, we just need to pick a date," Molly said fiddling with the rice on her plate.

"You said you wanted to get married before the baby comes," Spencer said. "That doesn't give us a lot of time."

"I'd like to, but I don't want you to feel rushed," Molly said quickly as if she were trying to diffuse a fight.

"I wouldn't feel rushed. It's more you who has to worry about that part. I mean, I'll certainly help plan the wedding in any way I can … and any way you want me to be a part of it," Spencer stated.

"Spence, you _are_ a part of this. It's not whether I want you to plan or not. These are decisions we should make together, right?" Molly said.

"From what I've seen, usually the girls tend to do the planning. The men just get told when and where to be," Spencer said shrugging.

"But I'm part of that 15%. I want my future husband to have his dream day just as much as me," Molly said reaching across the table to intertwine their fingers.

"Ok, I can do that," he grinned.

"The baby is due February 4, so why don't we kill two birds with one stone and do a wedding around Christmas. Everyone will be taking time off for work anyway," Molly suggested.

"That sounds like it could be beautiful. Here's another suggestion, what about New Year's Eve? We could do a ceremony into the new year, like a new life beginning for us. We leave the old behind and new begins," Spencer said.

"I'll be super pregnant either way," Molly said thinking it over. "But that actually sounds amazing. Let's do it. I love the idea," she said grinning.

"Ok, December 31 it is," he said squeezing her hand.

"I'm going to go to bed. I'm really tired. Take your time finishing up and then get that sexy butt into bed with me, cause I need some arms to keep me warm," Molly said smiling at him.

"I'll be right in," Spencer responded as he shoved a mouthful of food into his mouth.

He watched her walking off. Her bottom peeking out from under his t-shirt when she moved. He looked at his plate and stood up.

"Never mind. I'm coming now," he said as he took a quick drink of water before running after her.


	26. Chapter 26

_Thanks for the support and the comments! I truly appreciate it!_

 _(xxxxx)_

Molly walked out of the dressing room to a collective sound of gasps. She climbed on the mini platform and surveyed herself in the mirror. The strapless white dress billowed out like a dress a Disney princess would wear.

"I love this one!" Penelope squealed as she snapped a picture.

"It's really heavy though. These beads weigh a ton," Molly groaned as she tugged the dress up, as if it were falling down her chest.

"A don't recommend a heavy dress. You have to wear that all night and you'll be," Emily trailed off as she gestured a big belly. "You should try something more loose fitting, like an empire waist."

"I agree. A ball gown may not be the way to go. Although you do look amazing," J.J. said as she took a sip of her champagne.

The assistant at the bridal store went off to get more selections. When she returned, she handed Molly what looked like a pillow. Molly took it and looked at her quizzically.

"It's a baby bump," the lady said smiling.

Molly nodded and went into the room to try on the next outfit. A few moments later she walked out of the room. The girls didn't make a sound. They just stared at her.

"Does it look bad?" she asked before turning to look in the mirror.

She felt her heart skip a beat. She didn't hear anything around her as she stared in stunned silence at her reflection. The chest had simple beading that sparkled in the light. The rest of the dress flowed down her body in a white sheer fabric. Tears filled Molly's eyes as she pictured herself walking toward Spencer in this dress.

"I think we found the winner," Emily said breaking the silence. She clinked her champagne glass with J.J. and they both took sips.

(xxxxx)

The sound of the phone ringing woke Spencer and Molly from a peaceful sleep. Spencer grabbed his phone off the bedside table and sat up.

"Reid," he mumbled. "On my way."

Spencer rolled out of bed and went straight to the bathroom to clean up. Molly climbed out of bed and followed him. She leaned against the door frame, squinting against the bright lights.

"Another case?" she asked.

"Yea, I'll text you when I know where we are going," he said.

"But you're going to miss the doctor's appointment," she frowned.

"I know, I'm sorry," he said as after spitting his tooth paste out.

Molly sighed. "I can call and reschedule."

"Go to the appointment," he began before Molly interrupted him.

"I can't find out the sex of the baby without you there," she protested.

"Why not? You can just call and tell me," Spencer said as he walked past her to get dressed.

"No, I can't. It's too important. You should be a part of it," Molly said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Molly, listen to me. It's ok. It will still be just as special when you tell me," Spencer tried to assure her.

"Oh, is that how it's going to be when I have the baby too? Are you going to be on a case and it's ok cause you'll see the baby eventually," she snapped.

Spencer stopped and turned to look at Molly.

"Are you kidding me? Molly, that's a completely different situation," Spencer said as he finished buttoning his shirt.

"How is it different Spencer? I feel like this moment is something we should share together and you're telling me it's only worthy of a phone call," she said angrily.

"It is special! I never said it wasn't special! I just don't want my job to get in the way …," he said trying to defend himself.

"In the way of our child!" Molly shouted.

"Where is this coming from all of a sudden? Molly you know what my job entails. It's not like this is a surprise. I can't change it," Spencer said growing angrier.

"You can't change it, so deal with it. Is that what you're saying?" Molly said through clenched teeth.

"Take it or leave it," he said as he stormed from the room.

"So, you're just going to leave? Just like that?" Molly said as she followed him.

He picked his go bag up and threw his satchel over his shoulder, before turning to face her.

"I'll call you later," he said opening the door and then slamming it shut.

(xxxxx)

Spencer had tried to listen to the briefing. He tried to focus on what was being discussed on the plane. He tried to add input to the possibilities, but he couldn't get his fight with Molly off his mind. How could she accuse him of not taking their child's life seriously? Like he would ever choose the job over his child.

Once they landed, the team separated and began their investigation. Spencer was paired up with Emily and Derek. He sat quietly looking out the window when he realized both Emily and Derek were staring at him.

"Hmm?" he asked looking between the two.

"I asked if you were alright," Emily said as the light they were waiting at turned green.

"Oh, yea. Fine, just tired," he lied, hoping they would let it be.

But they wouldn't be Derek and Emily if they let things be.

"You've barely uttered three words since we landed, something is clearly up. Did you have a fight with Molly?" Emily asked.

Spencer looked at her and back out the window again. He wasn't sure he wanted to talk about it, but maybe another girl's perspective could help things.

"Molly is mad that I missed the doctor's appointment today," he said looking at Emily for help.

"Oooooooook," Emily drawled out, waiting for more information.

"Well, we were supposed to find out the sex of the baby," Spencer began when Emily and Derek both gave ahh's in response. "What?"

"Spencer, she's not mad at you," Emily began.

"No, she's definitely mad at me," Spencer assured her.

"Look, I know it seems that way, but she's projecting anger to mask the hurt. She had her hopes up to share this experience with you and you had to bail. She's disappointed. This is a big moment and by seeing you leave she probably feels insecure," Emily explained.

"But it's my job! It's not like I wanted to miss the appointment! It's my child too!" Spencer said getting upset and defensive.

"Reid, I get it. You are in a rock and hard place with this job. We all get it. Sometimes we have to choose the job over our lives. It's the shitty part of our job," Derek said as he continued to watch the road.

"I didn't choose my job over my child!" Spencer said getting irritated.

"Ok, then what do you call it?" Emily asked.

Spencer tugged at his hair in frustration. "I call it my job! I don't have a choice! If she wants me to get fired, then I'll stay and I'll spend every waking second with her and the baby," he snapped.

"I'm not trying to fight you Spencer. We can relate to your situation, we have to make these decisions all the time too. But don't play semantics when it comes to calling it what it is. You chose your job, but if you didn't then you would probably be fired or reprimanded. So, I feel you. It's a difficult place to be in," Emily said trying to calm him down.

"I'd rather be with her right now," he said in a soft voice.

"Of course you do and Molly knows that too. She's just hormonal and I'm sure lonely. She has nobody, but us. So, when we go she's by herself. She doesn't have family or friends to comfort her," Emily said.

Spencer took the information in. He never thought about how lonely she must be. He would be lonely too, if it weren't for the job taking up most of his life. Now he brought her into his world and leaves her behind to take care of everything on her own. Of course, that had to be depressing at times.

"So, what should I do?" Spencer asked.

"The only advice I can offer is to talk to Molly. Derek and I aren't the best role models for romance, but communication is key," Emily started.

"What do you mean I'm not the best role model? Derek Morgan is the poster boy for love," Derek said feigning shock.

"Oh, please. You are the poster boy for flirting and one night stands," Emily joked.

"What? I do not do one night stands," Derek said making Emily and Spencer both laugh.

"What do you call it? One weekend stands?" Emily teased.

"Morgan, you change girlfriends more than your underwear," Spencer said making Emily burst out with laughter.

"Oh, ya got jokes now kid? I offer you help with your love life and this is the thanks I get?" he said shaking his head.

"Technically, Emily gave me the advice," Spencer replied.

"Alright, I'll remember that. I never forget," he said pretending to be angry.

"Except which girl you slept with last," Emily casually tossed into the conversation.

The three of them laughed as they pulled into parking lot of the crime scene.

(xxxxx)

Molly sat in the car debating whether she should find out the sex of the baby or not. It could always wait until their next visit. Just because she was there today, didn't mean she had to find out now. She could ask the doctor to hold that news until Spencer could be there.

She missed him so much. She knew she had been harsh on him that morning. It wasn't his fault he had to leave for work. She knew that was his life when she met him and she walked into it willingly. To guilt him for having to go wasn't fair to him. It was low of her to insinuate that he was choosing work over his child.

She placed her hand on her belly and smiled as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Hi Reidlet, it's Mommy. I hope you are doing well. Daddy wishes he were here with us today, but he loves you and I know if he could have been here he would have. I hope you know that we both love you so much and can't wait to meet you," she said in a soft voice.

Suddenly she felt a flutter in her stomach. It felt like a little butterfly flapping it's wings three times. Molly's face lit up as she placed her hands over the area she felt the movement.

"Oh my gosh! I felt you! I felt that! Reidlet you can hear me! You can hear Mommy!" she said as tears now streamed down her cheeks.

She reached into her purse and pulled out her phone.

(xxxxx)

"He made a left on 4th and Constant," Rossi said over the walkie.

Derek made a sharp turn as they were speeding down the street after the unsub. Straight ahead they could see the unsub weaving in and out of traffic. The siren on their SUV was blaring as they raced through red and green lights to reach the unsub.

Emily pulled out her gun, ready to shoot if needed. Spencer held tightly to the car door as they dodged traffic that took too long to get out of the way.

"I'm almost to him!" Derek hollered as they got two car lengths away from the unsub. "Get ready Prentiss!"

Emily nodded as she sat straighter in the seat. At that moment, Spencer's cell phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw Molly's name on the screen. Suddenly a loud blast hit the car and the world went black.

(xxxxx)

Spencer's phone rang four times before going to voicemail. Molly frowned and tried to convince herself he wasn't ignoring her, he was just busy working.

"You've reached Dr. Spencer Reid. Leave a message and I'll call you back."

Molly waited for the beep. "Hey, Spence it's me. I … uh … wanted to apologize for our fight this morning and … I also have something to tell you. Give me a call when you get a second. I love you."


	27. Chapter 27

_Funny how when I'm writing it just takes a mind of its own. I had no intentions of making the story go in this direction, but now that I have, it kind of works. So we shall see what happens! I'd like to give a HUGE thank you – shout out to tannerose5 for always commenting and encouraging me to continue with the story! It is greatly appreciated!_

 _(xxxxx)_

Hotch, Rossi, and J.J. ran toward the overturned and crushed SUV. Steam was pouring out of both the SUV's engine and the pickup truck that smashed into it. They pushed their way through a crowd of onlookers, each running for a different person in the car.

"Morgan, can you hear me?" Hotch asked as he leaned down to look into the driver's side window that was smashed.

"Emily, stay still," Rossi said to a stunned Emily, who was working to unbuckle her seatbelt.

The sound of her hitting the roof told Hotch she was successful. Rossi helped ease her out of the car window. Her forehead had a large gash, while the rest of her face seemed to suffer minor cuts. Her right hand was bleeding and her arm seemed to be bruising.

J.J. knelt down near the broken glass to check on Spencer. His eyes were still closed, but he was clearly breathing.

"Spence?" she said gently touching his shoulder.

Spencer's eyes fluttered open and he looked around in a daze. His eyes caught J.J.'s and he furrowed his brow. He started fumbling to get out of his seat. Despite the protests of J.J, he undid his seatbelt and fell to the ground. He crawled out the window and got to his feet, he hands going straight to his ears.

He could see J.J. talking to him, but his ears were ringing, so he couldn't make out what she was saying. She gently took his arm and guided him to a curb nearby, where she had him sit down. The moment he sat down he immediately began to throw up. When he finished, he fell backwards into the grass and closed his eyes.

The hot summer sun should have been causing him to sweat, but he shivered instead. He felt the ground moving beneath him as he tried to get his brain to focus on what was going on. He heard someone speaking to him as the ringing in his ears subsided. He wanted to open his eyes, but the dizziness was too overwhelming. All he could do was lay in the grass and try to focus on his breathing. It wasn't long before he lost consciousness again.

"Spence! Spencer! Look at me," J.J. said as she patted his cheeks gently.

The sound of ambulances approaching could be heard. J.J. looked over to see Emily sitting on the ground with Rossi's jacket wrapped around her. She was staring into the distance with a blank expression. Even from this distance, J.J. could tell that she was in shock. There was no sign of Derek or Hotch at this angle, but since the driver's side of the car was the one hit she feared the worst for him and Spencer.

(xxxxx)

Molly hurried into the emergency room, followed closely by Penelope. Déjà vu hitting her as they ran towards the elevator. Inside they pressed button 8 and waited, as patiently as possible, for their floor. When the doors opened, they both charged out and ran straight to the nurse's station. Before they could say anything, Penelope spotted Hotch near the end of the hallway. She grabbed Molly's arm and pulled her in the direction of the supervisor.

"How are they?" Penelope asked when they were close enough for him to answer.

"They are all ok. Prentiss suffered a concussion, a broken wrist, and was in shock, but she's sleeping comfortably right now. Morgan just got out of surgery about an hour ago. He suffered a concussion, three broken ribs, a broken nose, and fractured his ankle. Reid has been out of surgery for about two hours, he has a concussion, a broken hand, and dislocated his knee, his bad knee," Hotch told them.

"Oh thank God, they are going to be ok?" Penelope said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Yes, they are all healing nicely. Prentiss is the only one awake at the moment if you'd like to see her," Hotch said pointing to her room.

"I'll be there in a bit," Molly said.

Penelope nodded as she walked off. Hotch pointed to Spencer's room, knowing that's where Molly wanted to be. She walked over to the door and pushed it open. She walked into the room to see J.J. sitting next to Spencer's bed holding his hand.

His head and hand were bandaged. His face and arms had cuts and bruises. Yet he looked like he was just taking a nap. J.J. heard Molly shuffling into the room, so she got up and walked over to embrace her.

"How is he?" Molly said barely above a whisper.

"He's been sleeping, but the numbers on the monitor seem fine," J.J. told her.

Molly nodded and walked over to the bed. She leaned over and gave his cheek a gentle kiss. He didn't move an inch. She sat down on the chair and grabbed his hand before bursting into tears.

"Damn it, Spencer. You need to stop doing this to me," she said laughing as she cried.

She felt J.J.'s hands on her shoulders. She looked up and gave her a small smile as she wiped at her face.

(xxxxx)

Molly was sleeping soundly on the pullout bed, when Emily walked into the room. She had been released and wanted to check on Derek and Spencer. She walked quietly towards Spencer, hoping not to wake either of them. She placed her hand on Spencer's unbandaged hand and rubbed it gently. She was surprised when his hand moved.

She pulled her hand back and looked at his face. His head moved slowly and she saw his eyes twitching.

"Spencer? Can you hear me?" she said softly.

Spencer's eyes fluttered open and he looked around the room, trying to take in his surroundings. Finally, his eyes fell on Emily who was smiling at him.

"Hey you," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," he replied in a gruff voice.

"Me too," she said. "Molly will be glad you're awake. I heard she got here last night and hasn't left your side since."

Spencer looked over to the sleeping woman on the bed and looked back at Emily.

"Morgan is still sleeping. He got the worst of it, but they said he'll make a full recovery," Emily said. "Hotch is going to have quite a time with the three of us on medical leave."

Emily heard movement behind her and turned to see Molly waking up. Her eyes caught Emily's and then settled on Spencer. She quickly climbed out of bed and rushed over to him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked running her hand across his bruised cheek.

"Sore," he said exactly as he had to Emily.

"I was just updating him on everyone's condition. I'll give you guys some time alone, but it won't be long. You know Garcia is going to be in here the second she hears you're awake," Emily said laughing.

Spencer was staring at her with furrowed brows. Something seemed off in his stare. He looked from Molly to Emily.

"You ok? You need something," Emily asked a bit concerned.

"Who is Garcia? Is she a doctor?" Spencer asked looking at Emily.

Emily felt her heart skip a beat. She looked at a stunned Molly who was staring at him with worried eyes.

"Spencer, look at me," Molly said.

Spencer obeyed and turned his attention to her.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked.

Spencer looked into her eyes and slowly shook his head. Molly had to fight the emotions running through her. Molly looked to Emily who had her hand covering her mouth.

"Do you remember anything?" Molly said trying to keep herself under control.

Spencer shook his head no again. Emily said she was going to find the doctor, but Molly suspected she needed a moment to process as much as Molly did.

(xxxxx)

"Sometimes head trauma can result in amnesia. We can't be sure how long it will last. The best thing you can do for him now is keep things as normal as possible. Talk to him as you normally would, show him pictures, tell him stories about his past, watch his favorite shows, read his favorite books. Anything that could possibly help jog his memory," the doctor explained to Molly, Emily, Penelope, J.J., Rossi, and Hotch.

"Thank you," Hotch said as the doctor nodded and walked off.

"I'm going to the store to purchase some of his favorite things," Penelope said. "J.J. you are coming with."

J.J. nodded as the two girls walked off together. Molly was biting her cheeks furiously as she rubbed her belly. Rossi placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"He'll bounce back. He always does," Rossi said before following Hotch into the room.

Spencer was sitting in a reclined position flipping through the TV channels.

"Would you like me to find something you usually like to watch?" Molly offered.

Spencer looked at her with a blank expression. He eventually shook his head no and continued to flip through the channels. He finally stopped on a channel playing _Unstoppable_ with Denzel Washington. He put the remote down and watched the TV.

"Hey kid, you'll be happy to know Morgan is awake," Rossi stated.

Spencer looked at him. "Who is she?"

The room was palpable with awkwardness. Their genius who remembered everything didn't even remember his best friend was a boy.

"Uh, he. Derek Morgan. Your co-worker and best friend. He was in the car accident with you. He woke up early this morning and is doing really well," Rossi explained.

"Oh, well I'm glad to hear he's alright," Spencer acknowledged before turning back to the TV.

"Garcia and J.J. went to get you some things from the store," Emily tried.

"I don't need anything," Spencer said not looking away from the TV.

"Well, they thought you might want some books to read," Emily said. "You love reading."

"Ok," Spencer replied. "But this is fine." He pointed to the TV.

Molly stepped away from the group and went to sit on the edge of Spencer's bed. He looked at her with confusion.

"Before your accident I called you," Molly said choking up. He watched her with curious eyes. "I had some exciting news to share with you." She said as tears slipped from her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Spencer asked. He watched her with child-like wonderment.

"May I?" she asked pointing to his hand. He lifted it up and she took it. She angled herself better in the bed and placed his hand on her belly. "I was sitting in the parking lot waiting for my doctor's appointment. Trying to decide whether to find out the sex without you. We had such a bad fight about it before you left for the case.

I couldn't decide what to do and that's when I felt the baby kick for the first time. It was such a beautiful feeling and all I wanted to do was share that moment with you," she said as the tears streamed silently down her face.

Spencer still looked at her quizzically. His eyes shifting from hers to her belly. She felt his fingers moving slightly against her raised stomach.

"There's a baby in there?" he asked. Molly nodded. "And it's my baby?" He confirmed.

"Yes, it's your baby. You're going to be a daddy," she said letting go of his hand to wipe her cheeks.

Spencer kept his hand on her stomach. He seemed to be thinking.

"How come I don't feel anything?" he asked.

"You usually don't feel that until a few weeks after the mom does," Hotch answered for Molly. "When my wife, Hailey, was pregnant with Jack, she felt him kicking nearly a month before I could feel him."

"You have a son?" Spencer said looking at Hotch.

"Yes, he's 8," Hotch said.

"Is he here or with his mom?" Spencer said as Emily sucked in a deep breath.

"No, he's home with his aunt. His mother passed away a few years ago," Hotch said matter-of-factly. Although, the profilers could see the pain that crossed his eyes briefly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what happened?" Spencer asked.

He was a lot like a child, at the moment. He didn't seem to have any filter to his thoughts. Emily looked to Hotch, as if to tell him not to explain.

"She was murdered by one of the unsubs we were tracking. We tried to put her in protective custody, but he found her and he killed her," Hotch said.

"Oh. What's an unsub?" Spencer said, glossing over the murder part.

"Unknown subject. They are the people suspected of committing crimes," Rossi said trying to give Hotch a break to digest relieving his past.

"So, I chased criminals?" Spencer said furrowing his brows again.

"Yes. You work for the FBI in the Behavioral Analysis Unit," Molly said. "You are a brilliant profiler."

"Yea, you have an eidetic memory, an IQ of 186, and you can read 20,000 words per minute," Emily said smiling at him.

"That's kind of ironic at the moment, isn't it?" Spencer said. "So, if I work for the FBI how come I'm so skinny?"

The group started laughing even though he looked confused by this.

"You are the brains behind the operation. We let Morgan be the brawn," Rossi said grinning at the thought.

Spencer looked around the room at each person standing before him. He seemed to be considering something.

"So, I work with all of you?" he asked.

"Except for me. I'm your fiancée. We're supposed to be getting married in December," Molly said sadly.

Spencer frowned and seemed to be getting uncomfortable.

"Why don't we let you get some rest. This is a lot to take in. We'll come back and visit later tonight," Hotch said as the others nodded.

Spencer seemed relieved by this thought. They gave him a small wave before leaving the room. Molly stood up and pulled his blanket higher up his body.

"Get some rest, love. I'll be over here if you need anything," she said trying to hold back her tears.

She felt his hand grab hers and she turned to look at his brown eyes that were studying her intently. She gave him a forced smile and squeezed his hand lovingly.

"I'm sorry I'm making you sad. I'm trying to remember," he said.

Molly leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"You don't have to be sorry. You will remember. I know you will. Now get some rest," Molly said.

Spencer obeyed and closed his eyes. As soon as they shut, Molly turned her back on him and began to sob quietly. Her heart breaking at the loss of her love. She climbed into the little bed and prayed until she fell asleep from exhaustion.


	28. Chapter 28

_Thanks for the feedback guys! I know I'm torturing you with this plot twist, but I have a feeling that it won't be much longer …_

 _(xxxxx)_

It had been two week since the accident. Both Derek and Spencer were released from the hospital and returned home. Spencer still hadn't gotten his memory back, much to everyone's dismay. It was a hot Tuesday morning, when Molly decided to take Spencer over to the BAU to see if it maybe jogged his memory.

They stepped off the elevator and walked through the glass doors. Spencer looked around at the hustle and bustle of the bullpen. Molly held his hand and walked him over to his desk that sat empty. He still limped slightly from the knee injury. Some days he walked better than others.

"This is your desk," Molly said as she let go of his hand.

Spencer looked at her before turning his attention to his desk. He ran his fingers across the books that covered the top. He pulled one out and flipped it open to look at the words. He placed it back and moved on to another. He did this several times.

"Well, look who it is."

Spencer and Molly looked up to see Derek coming toward them. The sound of his crutches clicking down the walkway. Once he got down the stairs he headed toward them. Spencer placed the book back on his desk and stood waiting for Derek to reach them.

"How you feelin' pretty Ricky?" Derek asked.

Spencer furrowed his brow and shot Molly a look.

"It's a nickname he made up for you," Molly said in a soft voice.

She saw the pain in Derek's eyes that his best friend still couldn't remember him.

"I'm feeling ok," Spencer said. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Hate these damn things, but hopefully I'll be off them in another week," Derek said indicating his crutches. "Emily's doing great. She's already been cleared to come back to work. She's actually just out to lunch with J.J. and Garcia."

With that the sound of a high-pitched squeal rang through the office.

"Speaking of the devil," Derek said grinning.

Penelope's high heels clattered across the floor as she ran towards Spencer. Her arms flew around his neck as she squeezed him tight. He was startled by this action and while he didn't understand it, something told him that he didn't like being this close to someone other than Molly. He gave an awkward smile as Penelope let go of him.

"Boy wonder! We miss you! How are you feeling?" she asked ruffling his hair.

He brushed the messy locks out of his eyes and smiled again.

"I'm good," he said. "Molly thought it might help me to see some of my work things."

"No luck," J.J. asked standing slightly behind Penelope.

"No, I still don't remember anything," Spencer said as he tried to itch beneath the cast on his wrist.

"Let's show him the conference room. Maybe that will help," Penelope suggested as she grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the stairs.

Molly stayed behind with Derek, who didn't feel like hobbling around on his crutches, and Emily who had recovered well. Derek sat down on Spencer's desk and placed the crutches to the side. He looked at Molly who gave him a small smile.

"How are you holding up?" he asked her.

Molly kept her eyes on Spencer, who was just reaching the conference room. "One day at a time," she sighed.

"I can't imagine this is easy on you. If there is anything I can do to help, please let me know," Derek offered.

"Yes, anything please don't hesitate," Emily said

Molly nodded as she bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears trying to force their way out. She looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath as she tried to remain composed. She felt Derek's hand on her shoulder before he pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be ok," he said as he held her tightly.

"I miss him so much," she cried into his shoulder. "I'm so grateful he's alive and I have him, but it's not my Spencer. It's like he's a stranger. I want to help him so bad and I can't. The other night I woke up and found him trying to find a book to read. He said they were all too difficult for him to understand. He eventually found one of Henry's dinosaur books and read that.

It took him 30 minutes to read that book. He would read the words and stare at the pictures like he was seeing it all for the first time. It broke my heart to see him that lost. I don't know what I can do for him. How is he going to help me raise a child when he doesn't even know how to function as an adult anymore."

Molly began crying harder as Derek rubbed her arms soothingly and Emily gently patted her back.

"Molly, I've seen that kid go through a lot. He's been kidnapped, drugged, shot in the knee, shot in the neck, watched his girlfriend get murdered and he's always found a way back. I have no doubt in my mind that he will remember again. We just can't give up on him. We have to keep reminding him of who he was and that we love him. He'll come back to us. I know it," Derek said.

Molly looked up at Derek to see that he truly believed what he was saying. Molly nodded and saw Spencer, Penelope, and J.J. walking back toward them. She wiped her eyes quickly and grabbed a tissue off Spencer's desk. She blew her nose and tossed the tissue before the others reached her.

"What do you say we go get some lunch handsome," Molly said throwing on a fake smile.

Spencer nodded and said his goodbyes as they headed off to find somewhere to eat.

(xxxxx)

Molly sat in bed reading a magazine when Spencer wandered into the bedroom. She put the magazine down and smiled at him. He gave her a forced smile that wiped her smile away.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked tossing the magazine onto the bedside table.

Spencer walked over to his side of the bed and sat down facing Molly. He seemed to be thinking about something as if unsure what to say. Molly scooted closer to him and ran her hand along his back.

"Spence, talk to me," she said, worried about him.

"I was just reading a book … it was about this guy who fell in love with his best friend …" he trailed off.

"Summers in Paris?" Molly asked, knowing if it was a love story it was probably one of her books. Spencer nodded. "That's a great book. Did you have a question about it?"

Spencer nodded again as he played with a loose string on the bedspread.

"You don't have to be afraid to ask me," Molly assured him.

Spencer looked up at her for a moment, before turning his attention back to the bedspread.

"Well, Adam falls in love with Grace and it … it talks about how he loved the way she felt when he touched her … the silkiness of her skin … the smell of her soap," Spencer was saying, still not looking Molly in the eyes.

"Spencer," Molly said reaching out to stop his hand from playing with the string.

He looked at her hand, but didn't move. Molly tried to think of what to say to him, but words seemed to escape her. After a moment of silence, Molly lifted her nightgown off and tossed it onto the floor, leaving her in just her blue lace underwear. She moved even closer to Spencer, grabbed his hand, and placed it on her shoulder. Spencer hesitantly looked at her body before he looked into her eyes.

"Go ahead," she encouraged him.

He very gently ran his hand along her shoulders and down her arms. Goosebumps raised on her flesh as he grazed her skin carefully. His eyes following his hands in deep thought. When he reached her shoulders again, he stopped and looked at her for approval. Molly nodded as his hand moved lower to touch her breasts.

She tried to keep her breathing steady, so she wouldn't scare him or make him think he was doing anything wrong. His fingertips lightly stroked her nipple that was now hard and waiting for more. Molly forced herself to keep this from getting sexual. He didn't need that, he just needed to remember intimacy.

She stretched herself out on the bed as he continued to touch every inch of her skin. His fingers ran over each bump that her ribs left. She jumped when his hand touched her waist. She opened her eyes and giggled.

"Sorry, I'm a little ticklish," she said.

Spencer smiled at her as he moved his hand from her waist and across her stomach. As he placed his palm across her midsection his eyes widened in surprise. Molly grinned at his reaction.

"Did you feel that?" she asked, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Was that?" Spencer said looking at her in shock.

Molly nodded. Spencer looked back at her belly and placed his hand on top of it. He waited a moment before another smile crossed his face. A genuine smile. He leaned closer to her stomach and to her surprise he placed a small kiss right where his palm had been previously.

"Hi, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm your dad," he said. "I don't know who you are and truthfully, I don't know who I am, but I know I love you. If that's even possible."

Molly couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They began to stream from her eyes as his words went straight to her heart. Spencer looked up at her and saw her crying. His smile was replaced by his ever present frown.

"Did I upset you?" he asked.

Molly shook her head no as she cried harder. "I just miss you so much. I know you are here, but you aren't here and I need you. I need to feel your love again. I need your touch, your kisses, your laugh, your rambling fun facts. I'm trying to be strong for you, but I'm so scared that I've lost you," she sobbed as she turned on her side and buried her face into her pillow.

She felt a warmth against her bare skin as Spencer laid down next to her. He placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She felt his warm breath on her neck as he just let her cry. Eventually Molly gave in to her exhaustion, her grief. She started falling asleep when she heard Spencer talk.

"I'm sorry. I am trying so hard to remember. I feel things. Things that I know are part of me trying to get out. Like I know I don't like being hugged. I don't like the dark. They are all things I have no idea why I feel that way, but I just know it's what I feel. I know I love you. That's odd to say since I don't remember anything about you other than what you've told me, but I know I love you.

It's in my heart. I feel it there. And touching you … touching you feels right. Like I know that whoever I was loved the feeling of your soft warm skin. I can feel it in my fingers. I know this makes no sense," he said rolling on to his back and massaging his temples.

Molly rolled over to face him. The tears had started up again and all she knew was she needed to kiss him. She needed to feel his soft lips kissing away her fears. Without giving it more thought she leaned over him and placed her lips to his. She pulled back to look into his eyes.

He stared deep into hers before pulling her back down to his mouth. This time he slowly moved his lips across hers. Lightly nipping at her top lip, followed next by her bottom lip. Molly pushed it a little further and slid her tongue into his mouth.

Their tongues gently danced with one another as Spencer now tangled his fingers in her blond hair. After a few more good kisses, Molly pulled away to give them so air. Spencer's eyes opened and he smiled at her.

"See, I know that I loved doing that. I know that I want more," he said.

"I want more too, but not tonight. I just … I just want you to hold me," Molly said.

Spencer nodded as she snuggled into his arms. She felt him place a kiss on her head and soon they both fell asleep. Clinging to each other. Both praying that tomorrow Spencer's memories would return.


	29. Chapter 29

_Tannerose5 – a well deserved title for you as best reviewer! Your feedback helps keep me on track and sometimes helps direct the upcoming chapter. I will do my best to answer all your questions that you mentioned before the end of this story_

 _Thank you to ahowell as well – you've been great at commenting too!_

 _For everyone else – it is greatly appreciated and inspires me to continue writing!_

 _Enjoy! **Oh and Happy Birthday to the gorgeous, kind-hearted, brilliant Matthew Gray Gubler – without him this story clearly wouldn't exist lol_

 _(xxxxx)_

Molly stood in the kitchen wearing only Spencer's button down shirt and underwear as she poured herself a glass of water. Last night she fell asleep in Spencer's arms and for that small moment in time it felt like everything was the way it used to be.

As she took a sip of her drink, her cell phone rang. She looked down to see J.J.'s name on the screen. She hit the green button and put the phone to her ear.

"Hi J.J., how are you?"

"I'm alright. How's Spence?" she asked.

"Ok I suppose. Last night he told me he had feelings that he couldn't' explain, like he knew he hated being hugged," Molly said as she opened the fridge to pull out a bowl of fruit salad.

"Well, that's a good sign," J.J. said sounding a bit happier.

"I hope so," Molly said as she placed the bowl on the counter and peeled back the plastic wrapping. She reached in the drawer and grabbed a fork, spearing a large piece of watermelon.

"We were thinking of getting together tonight for dinner at Rossi's. You guys want to come?"

"Yea, that sounds good, but what about the kids? How are they going to react to Spencer?" Molly asked as she wiped the juice from her chin.

"Well, I've explained it a little to Henry, but I'm not real sure to be honest," J.J. said wearily.

"Well, we'll be there. What time?"

"Seven," J.J. said.

"Alright, we'll see you then," Molly agreed before hanging up.

She was just about to bite into a piece of pineapple when she heard a noise behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see a messy-haired Spencer rubbing his eye.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yea," Spencer replied as he walked forward and glanced at the fruit bowl. Molly turned the pineapple in his direction and he took it, smiling at her as he ate it.

"I just talked to J.J., you ok with going to Rossi's for dinner tonight?" Molly asked.

Spencer scratched at his hair and looked a little uncomfortable. "I guess so."

"What's wrong? We don't have to go if you'd rather just stay home," Molly offered as she turned to put her arms around his neck.

"It's just …" he trailed off and looked away from her.

Molly used her hand to cup his chin and turn his attention back to her.

"Hey, look at me," she said and he reluctantly obeyed. "You can tell me. What's the matter?"

"I … it's … I don't remember everyone and … everyone wants me to remember them … and I'm kind of embarrassed," he said sheepishly.

"Oh baby, no. You don't have to be embarrassed. This is not your fault and nobody blames you for it," Molly assured him as she ran her hand across his stubbled cheek.

Spencer nodded, but didn't look comforted by her words.

"What if I show you pictures of everyone? We can talk about them a little bit and by tonight you'll at least be able to keep track of who everyone is," Molly suggested.

Spencer seemed to be thinking it over and he nodded. Molly took his hand and lead him to the living room. He sat down on the couch as she began scouring shelves to find pictures of everyone.

(xxxxx)

Spencer nervously followed Molly to the front door of Rossi's mansion. He was holding her hand tightly, hoping that her calmness would pass through to him. The door opened after moments of the doorbell ringing.

"You made it," Rossi said grinning at the two of them.

He leaned down and gave Molly a kiss on the cheek and shook Spencer's hand cordially. They followed him into the living room, but he continued to the back of the house.

"Everyone's outside. Henry just got a puppy so they are watching him run around the yard," Rossi said chuckling.

They stepped onto the porch and saw Derek laughing with Emily, both with a beer in their hands. There was also a beautiful woman standing next to Derek. She seemed shy, but had a confidence about her.

"Hey there they are," Derek said smiling at Molly and Spencer.

Molly walked over and gave Emily and Derek a quick hug, before she turned her attention to the stunning woman.

"Hi, I'm Molly," she said holding out her hand.

"Savannah. I've heard a lot about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," the woman said smiling with perfect teeth. "You must be Spencer."

Spencer looked at her nervously and smiled awkwardly. She held out her hand, but he felt the urge to just wave instead. Derek shot Emily a look and they both smiled at Spencer.

"Looks like some of your old traits are coming back," Derek said.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that," Spencer said blushing.

"Don't apologize, you have no idea how happy we are to see you do that," Emily said.

"Boy wonder!"

Spencer turned to see Penelope running toward him. She dove into his arms, giving him a crushing hug. After she let Spencer go she turned her attack on to Molly.

"You guys need to come see this adorable puppy!" Penelope said pulling them towards the grass.

They walked toward three laughing boys that were rolling around the grass with a German Shepherd puppy that was nipping at their ankles and running circles around them. Standing nearby watching in amusement was J.J., Will, and Hotch.

"Hey guys, come see the new addition to the family," J.J. said smiling brightly.

Spencer stepped up to them and looked down at the little critter who now dove on top of Michael making the little boy laugh hysterically.

"He's adorable! What's his name?" Molly asked.

"Batman," Will said clearly unhappy with the name.

Molly, Hotch, and J.J. laughed at this. Suddenly they stopped laughing when they saw Henry slowly approaching them. He was looking curiously at Spencer who was looking back at the boy in nearly the same way. Henry stopped in front of Spencer and gave him a smile, which Spencer returned.

"Hi," Henry said softly.

"Hi," Spencer responded.

"Do you want to come see my puppy?" Henry asked.

Spencer nodded. J.J. and Molly choked up when Henry reached out his hand for Spencer to hold on to. Spencer took the boy's hand and allowed him to be lead over to Michael, Jack, and Batman. They watched as Spencer knelt down into the grass and pet the puppy that licked his hand happily.

Molly didn't even realize she was crying until she felt J.J.s arm go around her shoulder. The two sniffled as they watched Spencer talking to the kids. Despite his towering size, he looked like a child himself. Michael had brought him a dandelion, which Jack showed Spencer how to blow the white part away.

"Everything will be alright, darlin," Will assured Molly. "Just have faith."

Molly nodded and gave a thankful smile to him.

"Come on, let's go get something to drink," J.J. offered.

They both walked off leaving Spencer behind with the boys.

(xxxxx)

The sun had set and the group had gathered on the porch to tell stories, while the boys ran around the yard trying to catch lightning bugs with Spencer. He was good at catching them and putting them in Jack's jar. Michael and Batman had fallen asleep on the porch with J.J.

"Uncle Spencer, look at this big one!" Henry called as he jumped to try and catch the bug.

Spencer came up behind him and easily snatched it from the sky. He slowly opened his hand and the bug sat flickering in his palm.

"Wow, that's cool," Henry said.

Jack appeared next to him and opened the lid. Spencer slid the bug inside and they closed the jar. Spencer sat down in the grass and looked up at the stars in the sky. Henry and Jack followed suit and sat down looking up too.

"Uncle Spencer?" Henry said.

"Yea?"

"Are you scared?" Henry asked.

Spencer looked at the two boys looking at him curiously. "Scared of what?"

"Not remembering. Mom said that you don't know who I am," Henry said with hint of hurt in his little voice.

"Yes, I'm scared," Spencer replied honestly.

"How come Uncle Derek didn't forget things, but you did?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," Spencer shrugged.

"Well, it has to still be in there though, because there's nowhere it could fall out. We just have to help you find it," Henry said. "Have you tried laying upside down on the couch? Maybe it'll fall back into its place."

"That's not exactly how it works," Spencer said chuckling at their innocence.

"Well if the car knocked the memories out of you. What if we knock them back into you?" Jack said laughing.

Henry and Jack exchanged glances before standing up and jumping on top of a laughing Spencer. He broke free and ran as the boys chased him around the yard. This woke up Batman, who ran after them and joined in the chasing of Spencer.

(xxxxx)

Spencer yawned as he walked into the bedroom, followed closely by Molly.

"Did you have a good time?" Molly asked as she kicked her shoes off.

"Yea, I did actually. I really liked playing with Henry, Jack, and Michael," Spencer said as he wandered into the bathroom.

"You always did. It's how I know you'll be a great dad," Molly said casually as she followed him.

Spencer leaned into the shower and turned the water on.

"That's exactly what I was thinking of doing," Molly said as she stripped out of her clothes. "If you don't mind?" she said looking at him for approval.

"Sure," Spencer said as he began to take his clothes off as well.

Molly climbed in and stood in the stream, letting it roll down her face. Spencer opened the door and stepped inside. Suddenly he was hit hard with a flashback of Molly standing that way only a few months back.

He remembered that she was standing the same way. He had come up behind her to apologize for allowing the phone to interrupt their love making. He remembered picking her up and finishing the job in the shower.

Molly turned around and saw the look on Spencer's face and her heart began to race with concern.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she asked placing a hand on his chest.

"I remember something," he said as a smile stretched across his face.

"What?" Molly asked in surprise.

"I remember having sex with you in the shower. You woke me up to have sex and we got interrupted by Derek calling. You got mad after the third call and stormed off to the bathroom. After I talked to Derek, I came in here and I came into the shower with you.

You were standing exactly how you just were and I asked you to forgive me for taking the call. I remember it! I remember every little detail!" he said getting excited.

Molly jumped into his arms laughing with joy. Spencer's arms held her tightly as they both laughed and cried together. Molly placed her hands on Spencer's cheeks and kissed him.

"I love you so much!" she said before giving him another kiss.

"I love you too!" he said kissing her back.


	30. Chapter 30

_I'm hoping to post another this afternoon. It's a quiet, rainy day – so that's giving me more time to write._

 _Thanks for the support and the comments! Love you guys!_

 _(xxxxx)_

Molly woke up the next morning to find herself alone in bed. She walked out in the living room to find Spencer sitting on the living room floor surrounded by photos and books. He was intently flipping through pages of a scrapbook.

"Hey love, what are you doing?" Molly asked as she shuffled over to him.

"Hey, I remember more stuff," he said looking over his shoulder at her.

Molly grinned and sat down next to him. He handed her a picture of him as a child wearing a cowboy hat, a t-shirt, no pants, and boots.

"This was at my uncle's farm. My dad and mom took me there when I was 4," he said.

He handed her another picture. He was a bit older snuggled on his mom's lap.

"This was my 8th birthday, this was when I did my first magic show, this is Penelope's birthday party, this is when Henry was born, this is his Christening," he said as he continued to toss photos at a laughing Molly. "I remember nearly everything. It's all slowly coming back to me."

"I am so happy for you, Spence," Molly said as she placed the photos down. "We should go celebrate. Why don't I take you out for lunch?"

"Can we invite everyone? I want them all to know," he said like a kid showing off his new toy.

"Sure, I'll text them," Molly nodded as she stood up.

"But don't tell them. I want it to be a surprise," Spencer said as he went back to looking at photos.

"I won't," Molly giggled as she walked off to find her phone.

(xxxxx)

Molly and Spencer sat patiently at the restaurant waiting for the team to arrive. They were luckily not on a case, so they were able to meet for lunch. Spencer sat nervously fiddling with his fingers. Molly smiled at his excitement. She reached over and grabbed his hands. He looked at her and gave a small smile.

With that the doorbell chimed and they saw the team filing in one-by-one. Spencer and Molly stood to give a round of hugs. Once everyone said their hellos, they began to find their seats. The waitress came over and took everyone's drink orders. Once she walked away, Spencer looked at J.J.

"How's Batman?" he asked casually.

"Oh, he's a little terror. I thought taking care of babies was hard. He ate a hole in our couch, peed in Will's work shoes, and helped himself to Henry's breakfast this morning," she said making everyone chuckle.

"That's why cats are better," Emily said shooting J.J. a teasing look.

"Ehhh, that's not what you said before Emily," Spencer said as the waitress handed out their drinks.

The team looked at one another taken off guard and looked back at Spencer.

"I'm sorry?" Emily said furrowing her brow.

"You told me you like dogs better than cats because they are friendlier and snuggle more. You said Sergio is too much like a man. Only wants attention when he's interested, stubborn, and boring," Spencer said before taking a sip of his iced tea.

"Reid …" Emily said slowly.

Spencer looked up at her with a smile on his face. "Yes?"

"Did … did you just remember something I said to you months ago?" Emily asked.

Spencer's smile grew wider, as did Molly's. Spencer nodded and Penelope squealed.

"Did you get your memory back?" J.J. asked, as a smile stretched across her face.

"Most of it," Spencer answered as he laughed with happiness.

Everyone started talking at once. Tears were shed, congratulations were offered, and genuine happiness spread around the table.

"Did you just wake up like this?" Derek asked.

"No, last night when we got home I had a moment that triggered a memory. It was the only one I had for the first few hours. I laid in bed all night tossing and turning. Around 3am I went out to the living room and started looking at my books and photo albums and it just started pouring out like a door had been opened," Spencer explained.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Molly asked, surprised by his confession.

"And risk waking up to no memories again?" Spencer said shaking his head.

"We are so glad to have you back boy wonder! We really missed you," Penelope said.

Spencer smiled at her as the group continued to ask him questions and celebrate his memory.

(xxxxx)

Molly was sitting at the table in the kitchen looking at wedding venues. It was nearing the end of August and they were running out of time to plan. She clicked website after website, but nothing seemed to scream at her. They all seemed very un-Spencer and un-Molly like. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, rubbing her growing baby bump.

She was just about to take a break, when the door to the apartment swung open.

"Hey, close your eyes," she heard Spencer call out to her.

"What?" Molly said resisting the urge to turn around.

"Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you," Spencer said.

"A surprise? What? Why?" Molly said as she obeyed his request.

"I don't need a reason to surprise you. I just want to. Now are your eyes closed?"

"Yes, Spencer, they are closed," she sighed.

She heard Spencer huffing as he carried something closer to her. She heard an odd sound hit the wood flooring and then Spencer told her to open her eyes. Molly turned in his direction and saw a beautiful Siberian Husky sitting perfectly still in front of her.

The dog's eyes were a brilliant blue and stared back at her with curiosity, but obedience. Spencer was kneeling next to the grey and white dog and smiling nervously at her.

"So, before you freak, here me out," Spencer said. "I went to the shelter to ask some questions about possibly getting a dog that would be a good guard dog while I'm away. I always worry about you when I'm not around and with Reidlet on the way, my concern has gotten worse. While I was talking to one of the workers, this beautiful boy was being dragged to a room.

I asked why they were dragging him like that and the girl told me that he was being put to sleep. I asked her why and she said they didn't have enough room and nobody wanted him. He'd been with the shelter for over a year. Turns out he's deaf and nobody wants an adult disabled dog.

So, I couldn't, I mean … I just couldn't let them do that. He's a perfectly good dog. Just because his hearing is off, doesn't mean he isn't worthy of a home. I'm sorry I didn't ask your permission first and if you don't want him, I'll try to find him a proper home. I just couldn't let them kill him," Spencer said, his eyes pleading with her to understand.

Molly stood up slowly and stepped toward Spencer. She could tell he was trying to read her expression. Without saying a word, Molly wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"You have the biggest heart, Spencer Reid," Molly said pressing her forehead against his.

"So, you aren't mad at me?" he asked in surprise.

"No, love. I'm not mad at you," Molly said as she stepped back from him and bent down to face the dog. "Besides, look at this angel. He's so well behaved," she held her hand out to the dog who sniffed it and gave her a small lick. "Does he have a name?"

"Sky," Spencer said. "We can change it though if you want."

Molly ran her fingers along Sky's fluffy soft head. The dog leaned forward to give her a gentle lick on the nose, making Molly giggle.

"No, Sky is fine with me," Molly said as she continued to pet the dog.

Spencer stood watching his future wife giving their newest edition hugs and kisses. His heart felt as if it were going to burst with happiness. He truly found the love of his life and knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was the one for him. He found his soulmate.


	31. Chapter 31

_Well, took me longer to post than I thought and sadly, spent most of my day hanging out with friends so, only one chapter tonight as well. Maybe tomorrow I'll get more_

 _Comment and enjoy!_

 _(xxxxx)_

Molly climbed out of the car and glared at Spencer. She folded her arms across her chest and stuck her lip out.

"Will you quit pouting. You're a grown woman," he said rolling his eyes.

"I'm tired and pregnant and I just want to stay in bed watching TV," Molly groaned standing still next to her car door. "Why did you have to tell Penelope I'd go shopping with her? You should've asked me my opinion. I don't make plans for you," she said angrily.

"It's only for a few hours and J.J. bailed on her at the last minute because Henry is sick. She's done so much for you, I think you can do this for her," Spencer said walking over to his stubborn fiancée.

Molly didn't have a reply. She just huffed and rolled her eyes at him. He placed his hands on her arms and began pulling her toward the front entrance. Molly reluctantly started moving.

"Look, I'll make it up to you. How about a nice back massage when we get home?" Spencer said as he held his hand out for her to take.

Molly tried to hide her smile, but failed miserably.

"Fine. You're so lucky I love those hands," Molly said teasingly.

"They do work some magic," he joked back.

When they reached the front door, Spencer knocked and waited for Penelope to answer. The door opened and Penelope smiled brightly at them both.

"Hey! Thank you so much for coming! I know you don't want to go out, but I was desperate! I need help finding the perfect dress for my date," Penelope said as she stepped aside and let them enter.

"No problem. I'm glad to help," Molly lied as she followed Penelope into the living room.

As the living room came into view, Molly was startled by the shouting of "surprise!" Her eyes landed on J.J., Emily, Savannah, Derek, and her old-coworker Casey. The room was decorated with neutral colored baby balloons and streamers. Molly clutched at her beating heart as the girls rushed forward to give her hugs.

"You guys didn't have to do this," Molly said feeling shy at the attention.

"Of course, we did! We can't let this child come into the world unless he or she has been properly spoiled rotten," Penelope said grinning.

"You are too kind," Molly said wiping a stray tear. "Thank you."

As Penelope went to get the first game, Molly walked sheepishly over to a smirking Spencer. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"So, I guess I owe you a huge apology," she said gently.

"I guess you do," he teased.

"I'm sorry, babe. Thank you for doing this and putting up with my mood swings," Molly said giving him a chaste kiss.

"It's ok. I know it's not your fault, but I mean you can make it up to me later," he said brushing Molly's hair away from her eyes.

"Oh, is that so? And what did you have in mind? A back massage?" she giggled.

"I was thinking of a massage … maybe not a back one," he said wiggling his eyebrows, making Molly burst out laughing.

"Ok, down boy. We'll discuss this later," she said before turning to go back to the group.

(xxxxx)

Spencer and Molly carried all the presents into the apartment. When they placed all the supplies down in the living room, Sky came running over to greet them.

"Hey sweet boy, wanna go for a walk?" Molly said.

"Sure," Spencer joked.

"Haha, you're such a comedian," Molly teased back.

"I know. It's from years of working with Morgan. Something positive had to rub off at some point," Spencer said laughing. "It's getting dark out. Why don't you let me take him?"

"Nice try. You just want to get out of unpacking those bags," Molly giggled. "Take them into the spare bedroom, I'll take Sky out."

Spencer frowned, but picked up the handful of gifts and began shuffling towards the spare room, while Molly put Sky's leash on. She opened the door and they went outside. It was an overcast evening, with a bit of a chill in the air. The threat of fall hanging over the city.

Molly walked Sky to his favorite park down the street and let his leash extend so he could wander. Sky skipped happily across the grass as he found a tree to pee on. Molly pulled her hoodie over her head and tried to snuggle into Spencer's sweatshirt. Since her belly continued to grow, she wore more and more of Spencer's clothes.

She yawned as she looked around the park. It was fairly empty, with the exception of a few joggers and bikers. As Molly surveyed the park, her eyes caught someone staring at her. They wore all black and a smirk on their face that made her pulse quicken. She pulled on Sky's leash to signal it was time to go back inside. She glanced at the dog and back at the man watching her, but he was gone.

She looked around to see if she could see him anywhere, but there was no one around. She probably imagined it. She tugged on Sky's leash again and was grateful to see the dog trotting back to her. She tightened the leash and began jogging back to the apartment. She wanted to be safe inside her home and to forget what she thought she saw.

(xxxxx)

Spencer zipped up his go bag and gave Molly a kiss.

"The case is only 30 minutes away. If you need me, call," he said.

"Sounds good," Molly said as she continued painting the walls of the soon-to-be nursery.

"I will. Be safe. I love you," Spencer said as he walked out of the room.

Molly heard the front door shut as she continued painting. Her overalls were covered in splattered paint. Her phone buzzed next to her, causing her to stop and place the paint brush between her teeth.

 _Hey Molls – I know we had plans to help with the nursery, but I'm sure you know by now that we have a case. I'm sorry! Penny said she'll try to stop over around dinner to check on you._

 _ **No worries Jayje. I know how it goes. I'm halfway finished painting the room. So tomorrow I'll start setting up the furniture. What I can anyway. Just be safe and I'll see you when you come back.**_

 _You be safe too! Don't lift or move anything heavy! That's what your body building fiancée is for._

 _ **LOL – awe poor Spence. He's a lot stronger than he looks.**_

 _Hahaha. I know, I'm just teasing. I gotta run. Love you._

 _ **Love you too J.J.**_

Molly put the phone down and went back to painting.

(xxxxx)

The day had come and gone. Molly stood in the bathroom, washing her hands and face before bed. She chose one of Spencer's button downs as her pajamas this evening. She loved the smell of him and wanted to feel like he was with her. She hated when he was out of town.

After finishing in the bathroom, she climbed into bed and immediately heard the familiar flop, as Sky jumped onto the bed and curled up near her feet. Molly smiled at the sweet dog already dozing off in his favorite spot. Her phone buzzed and she leaned over to pick it up.

"Hey sweetie, how's the case?" Molly asked as she snuggled into her pillow.

"Frustrating. All of our leads keep coming to a dead end. Another girl was kidnapped a couple hours ago. Morgan and I spoke with her earlier. We told her not to worry that we would find this guy and now she's been taken," he said.

"Oh Spence, I'm so sorry, but you know it's not your fault right?" Molly said.

"I know, but … she trusted us and we let her down," Spencer said sadly.

"You didn't let her down. You'll find her. Have faith," Molly insisted.

"How's everything there? Did you get the painting finished?" he asked changing the topic.

"Yea, and I got the crib started. I'm going to finish it in the morning," Molly said stifling a yawn.

"You should wait for me to help you," Spencer said. She could hear the guilt in his voice.

"Remember when we built the desk?" she said giggling.

"Yea," he chuckled lightly. "I can't believe how long ago that was. It feels like it was yesterday."

"I know, time flies. Speaking of, I hope time flies and you come home to me soon because I miss those sexy arms wrapped around my naked body," Molly said seductively.

Spencer groaned. "Don't do that to me babe," he said.

"Does that turn you on?" Molly continued.

"Yes, and I can't walk back into that room with a raging erection," Spencer said in a hushed voice.

Molly giggled. "Ok, I'll stop, but only cause I want you to focus on that case and get your delicious butt home!"

"Ok, I'm gonna go silly girl. I'll call you later," he said chuckling.

"Goodnight love," Molly laughed.

"Goodnight, I love you," Spencer said.

"You too."

(xxxxx)

Molly's eyes popped open and she jumped when she heard the sound of Sky barking. Molly climbed out of bed and went into the living room to see why he was upset. When she reached the living room, she saw Sky barking at the emergency escape window. Suddenly a figure appeared in the window, Molly took off running back to her bedroom. Just as she slammed the door shut, she heard the window smash.

Molly frantically looked through her bed to find her cell phone. She heard a yelp and knew that the person had done something to Sky. She kept searching for the phone while her breathing became more rapid. Finally, she found it hiding underneath Spencer's pillow. She grabbed it and ran to the bathroom, locking the door before crouching down in the shower.

Her hands were shaking as she flipped open her phone. She was about to make a call, when the bathroom door was kicked open. She screamed as the shadow stormed toward her hiding spot. The door to the shower swung open and smiling down at her was her ex-boyfriend Dante.

"Well, hello darling," the man said grinning down at her. "Long time no see."

"Dante, please. Please," Molly sobbed as she held up her hands in defense.

"You've been unfaithful Abbey," Dante said as he reached down and grabbed Molly by her hair. "Now get up!" He screamed, making Molly flinch in fear.

She slowly got up and allowed him to drag her back to the bedroom. When she neared the bed, Dante shoved her to the ground, where her knees hit the floor first. Molly let out a whimper, but she stopped after she felt a slap to the head.

"Shut up!" Dante screamed. "Put your hands behind your back."

Molly obeyed and felt zip ties being snapped tightly around her back. He put his hand on her head and shoved her over. Her back hitting the ground hard. She felt him zip tie her ankles together. The ties were tight and hurt. She could feel her circulation being interrupted.

"I gave you everything, Abbey! And you ran out on me! You killed our child!" Dante screamed in her face. "Did you think I was going to let you just get away with that? I would've been a dad if it weren't for you! Do you realize our daughter would have been 2 years old today? But because you are so careless and a selfish bitch, you killed our daughter!"

Molly sobbed on the floor as she listened to Dante scream at her.

"You're a dirty murdering slut and I will make you pay for what you've done!" Dante said before he swung his hand down, punching Molly in the face.

Suddenly the sound of barking and growling came from the other side of the door. Whatever Dante had done to the dog, wasn't enough. Dante stopped hitting Molly and pulled something out of his pocket. Sky continued to push on the door and bark ferociously.

The doorbell began to ring and the sound of someone pounding on the door was heard over Sky's barking. Dante swung the door open and yelped as Sky dove on top of him. Once again Sky cried out and Dante wrestled the dog off of him. Sky was limp and panting heavily. The dog was looking toward Molly as Dante jumped up and ran from the room.

The person on the other end was knocking and ringing the doorbell. Dante stood against the door.

"Yes," he said.

"Where's Molly? Why is that damn dog barking?" the lady said.

"Sorry, she found a rat. Go back to bed. Everything is fine," Dante said.

"Well keep it down," the lady said wandering back to her room.

(xxxxx)

Spencer leaned over the desk of papers that J.J. was looking at.

"Why would the unsub keep tattooing the bodies?" J.J. asked.

"It could mean a number of things. Maybe they symbolize something from his past? Maybe an ex-lover?" Spencer said scratching his chin.

His phone rang and he looked down with a furrowed brow.

"Mrs. Cavanaugh? Is everything alright?" Spencer asked with concern.

"Dr. Reid, are you home?" the woman said sounding worried.

"No ma'am. I'm on a case. Why? Is something wrong?" Spencer said as his heart began to race.

J.J. turned her attention to Spencer.

"Dr. Reid, I'm not sure, but your dog was barking incessantly so I went over to check … Dr. Reid a man's voice answered me. I … I have this feeling that it's … should I call the police?"

"Yes, call the police. I'll be home shortly," Spencer said before hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?" J.J. asked.

"I need to go home. Something's wrong with Molly," Spencer said as he pulled up her number and tried calling.

The phone kept ringing with no answer. Spencer was running from the police station with the keys to the SUV in his hand. He hopped into the front seat and took off out of the parking lot with the sirens on.

(xxxxx)

Spencer pulled up to his apartment complex that was roped off by police and jumped from the car. He ran through the barrier showing his credentials and yelling he was with the FBI. He ran up the stairs until he reached his floor.

"I'm Dr. Reid with the FBI, what's going on?" he asked to the police that were standing outside the door.

"There's a man holding a woman hostage," one man stated. "We have a hostage negotiator on his way."

Without permission, Spencer shoved his way through the door. The men behind him were screaming at him as he walked in with his gun held out.

"Molly, can you hear me?" Spencer called out.

He listened for a response. When he heard nothing he slowly made his way to his bedroom. When he reached the doorway, he saw Molly sitting on the bed sobbing as the man behind her held a gun to her head.

Spencer held his gun up. "Let her go. It doesn't have to end badly."

Dante started laughing. "It ended badly when this bitch ran out on me and cheated on me. Cheated on me with a skinny, punk ass FBI agent."

"Dante, put the gun down. If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me. I took her from you," Spencer said.

Molly shook her head no as she cried harder. Dante watched Spencer carefully.

"If anyone deserves to die, it's me. Shoot me, Dante. Once I'm dead, Molly is free to be with you. I won't be in the way anymore," Spencer said.

Dante seemed to be considering what Spencer was saying.

"Think about it. You shoot her, I'll shoot you. That's the end. Game over. But … if you shoot me, she's yours again. You win," Spencer stated.

Dante pushed Molly over and stood up now aiming his gun at Spencer. Molly was screaming and begging Dante not to do it, when the sound of a painful cry pierced the air. A gun was shot followed by two more loud shots.


	32. Chapter 32

_Had a little trouble writing this one. Sorry for the jump in the storyline, but I ran out of ideas for those time periods and figure they needed a break from the drama_

 _Thanks for the comments!_

 _(xxxxx)_

Spencer kicked the gun away from a clearly dead Dante before running straight for Molly, while he re-holstered his gun. He placed his hands on her face, keeping care to avoid the bruise on her cheek. She was crying hysterically as Spencer grabbed something to cut the zip ties. By now the police had come in to survey what happened. Molly threw her arms around his neck as soon as she was free, clutching him for dear life.

"It's ok baby. Everything is ok," Spencer said as he held her tightly.

He felt Sky pushing against his leg. He looked down and saw the dog watching him carefully. Spencer reached out and rubbed the dogs head.

"Good boy," Spencer said as the dog laid his head on Spencer's lap.

The EMT's came into the room and asked Spencer to step aside so they could look Molly over. She scooted to the edge of the bed and let them check her injuries.

(xxxxx)

Molly spent a few nights in the hospital as she recovered from her injuries. The stress she experienced caused her to go into early labor. Thankfully the doctors were able to stop it and Molly was able to go home with bed rest orders. She was allowed to go out occasionally, but should involve little to no stress.

Sky had been taken to the vet following the ordeal to be sure he wasn't injured. Turned out wherever Dante had gotten the tranquilizer it wasn't effective. All it did was make Sky drowsy for a short period of time before it wore off. If Sky hadn't recovered Spencer would have probably been shot. Spencer was grateful the dog woke up and attacked Dante at the last minute. He bit Dante on the hand that held the gun, causing it to go off, but into the carpet near Spencer's feet.

The rest of the holiday season went by quickly and thankfully, uneventful. Molly started seeing a therapist once a week to get through the trauma of everything. It seemed to help immensely as her depression slowly began to fade.

Molly noticed Spencer had been acting secretive weeks before the wedding and she began to worry that maybe he had cold feet. Her depression had put a bit of a wedge between them. Not to mention with the bed rest and Spencer's schedule, they hadn't made love in well over two months. Molly missed the intimacy, but Spencer didn't seem to mind. He never made a pass at her. In fact, he barely kissed her, except for her cheeks or a quick chaste kiss on the lips.

It was the week prior to the wedding, when Molly decided to find out if Spencer still wanted to be with her. She knew he would be coming home from work soon, so she slid out of her clothes and sat naked in the bed. She looked down at her large belly that hid her vagina from view. She had tried cleaning it up as best as she could today, but it was really hard. She could barely shave her legs without becoming an acrobat.

She heard the door the apartment open and Sky ran from the room to greet Spencer. She heard him greeting the dog and placing his keys on the table as usual.

"Spence?" she called out.

"Yea," he called back.

"Come here, I want to show you something," she said feeling nervous.

Spencer walked towards the bedroom, the sound of his footsteps making her more and more tense. What would his reaction be like? Would he be excited? Uninterested? Disgusted? She wasn't sure, but she hoped it would be pleasant. He appeared in the doorway and his eyes grew large.

"Oh, well that wasn't what I expected," he said walking toward her.

"Is that a good thing? Or a bad thing?" she asked timidly.

"A good thing," he said smiling at her.

"It's been a long time, I thought maybe …" she trailed off blushing at him.

"Oh, Mol, I don't … think that's a good idea," he said frowning.

Molly felt the blush deepen to crimson. She pulled the blanket up to cover her body as she felt a wave of panic run through her.

"Oh …. Ok," she said trying to hide her broken heart.

"It's not … It's not that I don't want to. I do. It's … the doctor … you're supposed to be on bedrest," Spencer stuttered.

"Ok, it's fine," she said trying to fake a smile.

Spencer could see how badly it hurt her. Her eyes were filling with tears and she was breathing heavier to hold back her real feelings.

"Don't cry," he said reaching out to place a hand on her cheek.

"I'm fine," she said as her voice shook with sadness.

"Molly, I love you," Spencer said leaning forward to give her a quick kiss.

Molly smiled and nodded, but the tears betrayed her and began slipping down her cheeks. She tried to wipe them away quickly, but it was too late, Spencer saw them.

"Molly," he said, his heart aching for her.

"It's fine," she said again as she scooted down to lay on her side, turning her back to him.

"No, it's not. Molly, listen to me, I want to be with you like that. So badly that I don't trust myself around you sometimes," he said.

"I don't understand," she sniffled.

"You are so irresistible that I find myself constantly trying to stop the thoughts running through my mind," he replied.

"Why?" Molly asked now turning to face him.

"Because if … if I do something that makes … that hurts the baby … Molly I wouldn't be able to live with myself," he said frowning at her.

"How would you hurt the baby?" Molly said as she reached out to take his hand.

"Sex can induce labor sometimes. I don't want to be the reason the baby comes early. I have a job to protect you and Reidlit. I can't be selfish and give in to my needs at the risk of hurting the baby," Spencer explained.

Molly could see the pain in his eyes as he told her all of this. She laced her fingers with his and pulled his hand to her lips. She gave him a soft kiss before placing it back down on the bed.

"I understand," she said gently. "I'm sorry I misunderstood the situation."

"Wait, what did you think?" Spencer asked furrowing his brow.

Molly felt embarrassed now by her feelings. She took a deep breath and sighed. "I thought that maybe you changed your mind … about wanting to marry me."

Spencer ran his fingers through her messy blonde hair.

"Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry you thought that. Of course, I want to still marry you. I love you more than anything and I can't wait to proudly introduce you as my wife," he said smiling at her.

Molly smiled shyly back and leaned into the hand that cupped her cheek.

"Why don't I order some dinner and we can watch a movie?" he suggested.

"That sounds good," she said.

Spencer gave her one more kiss before leaving the room. Molly wished she'd approached the subject differently, but she was happy to know he still loved her. She grabbed her clothes, redressed, and waited happily for the return of Spencer.

(xxxxx)

The morning of the wedding was finally here. Spencer and Molly had spent the night apart from one another, as per tradition. All the girls stayed together in the honeymoon suite, that would become just Molly and Spencer's later that evening. They stayed up late playing silly games like pin the penis on the naked man, truth or dare, and never have I ever, with Molly having shots of water.

They all woke up early and began preparing for the day. Molly was sitting in the chair getting her hair done, while watching Bridesmaids with the girls when there was a knock at the door.

"I've got it," J.J. said as she went over to the door.

The other girls heard a squeal, peaking around the corner they saw J.J. hugging a brunette tightly. When they separated, Penelope let out a shriek and ran towards the woman.

"Alex!" Penelope cried as she pulled Alex Blake into her arms.

"Good to see you again, Garcia," Alex laughed.

"Come meet the bride!" Penelope said grabbing Alex's hand and pulling her over towards Molly.

The hairdresser took a break to let Molly get up. She blushed at her wardrobe of a white zip up hoodie and white sweats pants. She held her hand out and smiled at the sweet woman before her.

"Hi, Alex, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Spencer talks very highly of you," Molly said shaking her hand.

"The sentiment is returned. It's nice to meet you as well Molly. I've heard a lot of great things about you and I'm so glad that Spencer finally has someone special in his life. Congratulations by the way," Alex said smiling at Molly's belly.

"Thank you," Molly said running her hands along her tight belly. "Reidlit is giving me a bit of trouble today. I suppose the excitement has gotten to the baby too. I've had so many Braxton Hicks' since last night."

"I remember those," J.J. said sympathetically.

"You're welcome to help yourself to something to drink," Molly said pointing to the counter.

"Oh, I'm alright, but thank you," Alex said politely.

"Come sit and tell us about how things have been," Penelope insisted as Molly went back to getting her hair done.

(xxxxx)

Molly looked at the clock and sighed. She only had another hour before the ceremony was set to begin. Her hair and makeup were complete, the girls were dressed and ready to go. They would be doing some pre-wedding photos shortly, but for now she just paced nervously.

"Shouldn't you sit down?" Emily asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"I'm too nervous and my stomach hurts. Reidlit is having a field day," Molly said as she rubbed the painfully tight belly.

"Can we get you anything?" J.J. offered.

"No, I'm alright. Thank you though," she said smiling half-heartedly.

As she was about take their advice and sit down there was a knock at the door. Molly walked over and called through the wooden door, "who is it?"

"It's Morgan, I have a delivery," he replied.

Molly opened the door to see a tux-clad Derek smiling at her. His teeth shining so white among his dark tuxedo. He handed her a bouquet of roses and a letter before walking into the room, quickly closing the door.

Molly walked over to the nearest stool and sat down to read the letter out loud, at the pleading of Penelope, Emily, and J.J. Emily offered to read the letter, since she knew Molly would not be able to. Molly reluctantly agreed, knowing she would probably cry. Emily cleared her throat and began to read.

" _My dearest Molly,_

 _I can't believe today I will finally be able to call the woman of my dreams my wife. As you know, I've spent most of my life driving down an incredibly bumpy and dark road. It seemed as though the world was punishing me for existing. There were many times in my life I considered giving up. I didn't see the point of living if it was continuously filled with heartbreak and devastation. I questioned my existence and place on this earth for many years._

 _Then one day, I saw this angel trying to pick groceries up off the apartment complex floor after the rain tore her grocery bag. Her beautifully wet blonde hair, matted to her sweet face. Her blue eyes sparkled when they caught mine. Her smile intoxicating. Her voice mesmerizing. I knew immediately I wanted to know her._

 _Never did I expect to not only find my future wife, but my soulmate. I never thought you'd want to be with me and when we did finally become an item, I thought for sure you would run. But you didn't. You stayed and continued to hold my heart tightly in your hands._

 _I've watched you grow so much since the first time I met you. You are a strong, beautiful, inspiring woman and I am so honored and proud to call you my wife. Our child and future children are very blessed to have you as their mother._

 _You have sacrificed so much and dealt with more than anyone should. Sometimes I just sit back in awe of you and can't believe what incredible strength you have. That being said, I know this is a very hard time for you. I've spent months trying to figure out something I could do for you. Something that would perhaps heal much of your tragic past. It was difficult, but with the help of our incredible family, I was able to find you the perfect wedding gift._

 _I will see you soon my love._

 _Forever yours – Spencer_

Molly had nearly cried through the entire letter as expected. She blew her nose as Emily gave her a hug.

"Go open the door," Penelope said with a big grin on her face.

Molly looked at them and slowly made her way to the door, she touched the knob and looked back at the group, who were all beaming at her. She noticed that Derek was holding his cell phone up, probably filming her. She turned the door and her face dropped in surprise. Her heart stopped and she stood shaking at the wedding gift Spencer had gotten her.


	33. Chapter 33

_Hey guys, sorry for the delay. Sadly, my husband passed away last week and I haven't had the heart to write. I still don't know if I do. I think this chapter may be a little weak as I am having a hard time with my creativity._

 _Let me know what you think though. Thanks for reading._

 _(xxxxx)_

"Nicky?" Molly said barely above a whisper as tears poured from her eyes.

"Molly, it's been a long time," the handsome man standing before her responded.

His blonde hair was short and styled just as she remembered. His blue eyes shimmered with tears as he stepped forward and pulled his big sister into his arms. Molly held tightly to her baby brother, who now towered her and had more muscle to his body. The rest of the group watched and cried right along with them. Alex handed out tissues to everyone, even Derek took one.

"How?" Molly gasped in his shoulder.

"I don't know how he found me, but I've been living on the streets off and on for the past 10 years. One day when I stopped to get something to eat at a local church, this guy stopped me, said his name was Dr. Spencer Reid with the FBI and he knew where you were.," he said as he held her tight.

"I didn't believe him at first, but he showed me some pictures and told me how well you were doing. He brought me back to DC with him, hooked me up with a job and an apartment. Told me if I kept taking care of myself and proved that I could hold down a job and live a stable life, he would take me to see you."

"He saved my life Mols. I have a great job and I'm finally making a decent living for myself. I even met someone that I think has potential to be a girlfriend. I couldn't have done it without Spencer."

Molly finally let go of her brother and wiped at her eyes. Her heart filled with gratitude for Spencer, with pride for her brother standing before her. Too many emotions to handle. She turned to look at Derek who moved over to give her a hug.

"I hate to break up the reunion, but it's nearly time for the ceremony and you still need to finish getting ready," Penelope said sniffling.

Nick gave Molly another hug before he started to follow Derek out of the room.

"We'll catch up more later. For now, you have a great man waiting for you," Nick said smiling at her.

Molly reached out and grabbed Nick's arm.

"It's good to see you Nicky," she said emotionally.

Nick winked at her before walking off with Derek.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Penelope cried.

(xxxxx)

Spencer bounced nervously back and forth on his feet as he stood by the lake where he waited for the wedding to begin. The wind lightly blew the string of lights that lit the small group of attendees. He looked into audience to see his mom smiling at him. She was sitting next to her nurse in a beautiful pale blue dress. Thankfully she was having a good night.

Hotch was playing with Michael in the front row next to J.J. and Will. Penelope sat next to Molly's brother, chatting quietly. Alex and her husband were laughing about something Jason Gideon was saying. Derek nodded as he walked down the aisle, signaling they were ready to begin.

The soft sound of music played as Jack and Henry walked down the aisle, both giggling at the attention. Derek held his hand out for high fives as the boys took their places next to him. Spencer was grinning from ear to ear at the boys. Next, Emily walked down the aisle in a stunning sparkling purple gown. Her hair done up in a twisted mess. She looked radiant.

The music changed and Spencer's heart started racing. Everyone stood up and turned to face the back of the aisle. Molly appeared with her arm linked with Rossi's. Her hair was half up with a braid holding it together, while the rest of her hair hung in messy curls. Spencer tried to keep his emotions in check, but his eyes filled with tears.

Molly was already crying as she walked toward him. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, making her grateful that J.J. had put waterproof mascara on her. Spencer looked amazing in his tuxedo, with his short hair in a delicious mess. When they reached the front of the aisle, Spencer stepped up to her to take her hand from Rossi. Before letting her go, Rossi gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek. Molly gave him a hug, then turned to Spencer.

"Words can't express how beautiful you look," he whispered to her.

Molly blushed as the ceremony began. Vows were spoken, rings were exchanged, and finally, the moment they both had been waiting for was the announcement of them being husband and wife. Spencer pulled Molly close before pressing his lips against hers. Just as their kiss intensified the sound of fireworks lighting the sky behind them interrupted. Everyone oohed and ahhed as they watched the celebration of a New Year being rung in along with a new marriage.

(xxxxx)

Spencer started to walk off after the ceremony towards the hall they rented at the hotel for food, drinks, and dancing. Before he got far, Molly reached out and stopped him.

"Uh uh, don't think you're going to get away from me that easily," Molly said with a smirk on her face.

Spencer turned to her with a questioning look in his eyes. Molly pulled him close and pressed her lips forcefully to his.

"What was that for?" he asked blushing.

"Not that I need a reason to kiss my husband, but how did you do it?" Molly asked.

"Do what?" Spencer said furrowing his brow.

"Don't play dumb with me. How did you find my brother?" she said.

Spencer's confusion transitioned into understanding and a smile stretched across his lips.

"I have my ways," he said putting his arms around her waist.

"Well, I will never be able top that gift. You are something beyond special and I can't thank God enough for putting you into my life. I love you so much," Molly said kissing him more passionately this time.

As their kiss intensified, they heard a throat clear behind them. They separated to find Derek and Emily grinning behind them.

"They want to start serving food, so if you two could do that before you jump each other's bones, that would be great," Derek said jovially.

"It's our celebration. If I wanna suck Spencer off before we have food, you'll just have to wait," Molly said, pretending to be snippy.

"Wow that food sounds great right now," an embarrassed Spencer said as Molly, Derek, and Emily laughed.

"Oh, come on Pretty Boy, it's not like we don't know what goes on behind closed doors," Derek said as he patted Molly's belly.

"Knowing and talking about it is two different things," Spencer said as he started walking toward the hotel.

"Exactly, knowing how good I am at blow jobs is not a topic for discussion," Molly said, still teasing a red faced Spencer.

"Really? We're going to keep this going?" Spencer said clearly uncomfortable with that kind of talk.

Emily draped her arm around Spencer's shoulders. "This is tame. You should hear the talk when you aren't around."

Spencer shook his head as the others giggled. "Probably best I don't know what's said, so let's keep it that way," he said as they reached the door to the hall.

(xxxxx)

Spencer opened the hotel room door and turned around with his arms held open and his knees slightly bent. Molly scrunched her face in confusion.

"Come here. It's good luck to carry my bride over the threshold," he said grinning.

"Oh honey, that's sweet, but you're carrying two. I might break you," she laughed as she patted her swollen belly.

"Nah, I got this," he said confidently.

Molly didn't want to hurt his pride, so she placed her arm over his shoulder and let him scoop her up off the floor. She heard him grunt a little and held back her laughter, but he did manage to get her into their suite and carry her straight to the waiting king sized bed. He placed her as gently as possible on top of it.

"Well, you proved me wrong," Molly said smiling at him. Spencer looked proud of himself. "So, I know you've been a little leery about … ya know … but it's our wedding night and I'd really, really like to," Molly said batting her eyelashes at him.

Spencer shrugged out of his jacket and made an awkward face. She could see he was considering it, but it didn't look good. He placed the jacket on a nearby chair and began undoing his tie.

"I take full responsibility if it induces labor. I mean, I'm only a few weeks away anyway, so it's not like it will hurt the baby," she argued her point.

"Molly, I just … I really can't take that risk," he said sitting down on the bed.

Molly felt her hormones taking over. She folded her arms across her chest and shot him an angry look.

"This has nothing to do with the baby, does it?" she snapped.

"What?" Spencer said in surprise.

"It's because I'm fat now. I look disgusting. My face is swollen, my belly is huge, my legs and feet are swollen. I don't turn you on anymore," she said as she pushed herself up from the bed and stormed off toward the bathroom.

"Are you kidding me? When have I ever given you reason to believe I don't find you attractive?" he said nearly laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

"You think this is amusing? It's my wedding night and I can't even get my husband to fuck me. Well, guess what Spencer, the orgasm is what induces the labor, so you don't want to fuck me fine! I'll just fuck myself then!" she said slamming the bathroom door.

Spencer walked over and tried to open the door, but found it to be locked.

"Molly, come on, don't act like this. Can't we have a good night together? We can watch TV and snuggle together," he said leaning against the door.

"I already told you what I'm doing. I'm horny and I want to get off. So, if you aren't willing to get me there, I will do it myself," she shouted through the door.

"Damn it Molly, will you quit thinking about yourself. You don't think I'm horny? Sure, I want to fuck you right now. I want to taste you more than anything in this world, but I'm not going to put my pleasure above our baby's safety," he said as his anger grew.

"Oh, so now I'm only thinking of myself? Spencer, you think nobody has sex before their child is born? Why do you think that your dick is so special it'll make suddenly go into labor!" she said, now trying to hurt him since she hurt.

"I'm not doing this with you. You are acting like a brat and I'm not going to listen to you insult me because you aren't getting your way. You go ahead and sit in there and pout. Masturbate for all I care. You aren't going to pressure me into doing something that I don't feel comfortable with," he said as he turned and stomped off toward the hotel door.

He swung it open angrily and let it slam shut behind him. Molly opened the bathroom door and peered out.

"Spence?" she called out in a panic.

When she realized he left, she dropped onto the bed and began to cry. She should have never acted like that. Some wedding night this was turning out to be. Their first few hours as husband and wife and they were having a huge argument that caused Spencer to leave. Maybe he regretted this entire marriage. Where would he go? Would he come back? Molly curled up on the bed and sobbed at her stupidity.


	34. Chapter 34

_Well, I'm giving it go. Part because I miss writing, part because I need to try and return to normal. I think there is only going to be one or two more chapters before the end of this story. But don't worry, I have at least two others in mind!_

 _One would be a Spencer x Emily story – the other would be an original character following the storyline currently going on now in season 12. Which would you prefer to read?_

 _(xxxxx)_

Molly decided to go look for Spencer when he hadn't returned after a half an hour. She wandered the hotel in pink sweat pants and one of Spencer's black sweatshirts. She peeked in the hotel's bar, swimming pool, and restaurant. Spencer was nowhere to be found. Foolishly she decided to go search for him outside of the hotel.

(xxxxx)

Spencer was sitting in J.J.'s room, ranting about Molly's mood swings. He figured if anyone could help him get through this, it would be J.J., who could relate to Molly. Henry and Michael were asleep in the adjoining room, while Will sat quietly by watching something on the television.

"Spence, I'm not excusing how she's acting, but you have to understand it's almost like Molly isn't herself. It's really hard to control the random mood swings when you are pregnant, especially closer to the end of it," J.J. said gently.

"I know, I know. It's just so hard when she's being so unreasonable and a little insane," he said running his fingers through his hair.

"If I may," Will said, suddenly.

J.J. and Spencer turned to look at him. J.J. eyed him skeptically.

"When Jennifer was going through those moments, those were the times I noticed she needed me the most. It was all of her fears and insecurities surfacing," Will said not moving from his comfortable pose on the bed.

J.J. looked surprised by this insight, but turned to Spencer and nodded in agreement.

"He's right, Spence. The times I felt the worst were the times I went off the deep end. It's like my ability to control all my negative emotions was malfunctioning. We instantly regret the outbursts and the guilt is immense," she explained.

"So, by leaving her, I made it worse?" Spencer said feeling bad about walking out on her.

"Yes, but it's understandable why you did. Especially if you needed to calm down," J.J. said, trying to comfort his pain as well.

"Thank you for letting me talk. I'm sorry for interrupting your evening," Spencer said as he walked over to the door.

"It's ok. We were just going to watch tv. We are always here for you," J.J. assured him.

Spencer gave her a hug before exiting the room and heading back to his room on the next floor. He placed his card against the metal box outside of their room and opened the door after the light turned green. The room was still lit, but the room was empty.

"Molly?" he called out.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He quickly speed dialed her number. His heart dropped when he heard her phone ringing next to the bed. He sent out a massive text to his friends, hoping that maybe she went for advice too.

 _Spencer: Sorry to bother you all. Is Molly visiting with any of you?_

 _Derek: Lost the wife already? It's been what, an hour?_

 _Penelope: Not with me. Did you try her phone?_

 _Spencer: Yes, she left it in the room._

 _Rossi: No. Sleeping._

 _Hotch: No._

 _Emily: No, and I'm busy so take me out of this text please._

 _Derek: oooohhhhhh, mama! That's gonna be a saucy story for lunch tomorrow!_

 _Penelope: DETAILS!_

 _Emily: goodnight ;)_

 _Spencer: Guys this is serious. I can't find her._

 _Derek: Calm down, pretty boy. Don't freak out, she probably went to get something to eat. I'll go check the restaurant._

 _Penelope: I'll see if she's in the spa room._

Spencer left the room to go look for her. He was down in the lobby when he ran into Derek.

"Any sign of her?" Spencer asked nervously.

"No, but it's a big hotel. She could be anywhere," Derek said, trying to stay calm.

Derek pulled out his phone and placed it to his ear.

"Hey baby girl, anything?" He was quiet and nodded. "Alright, meet us down in the lobby."

"This is bad. This is so bad. Where could she have gone?" Spencer said feeling his stomach clenching in tight knots.

After a few minutes, Penelope appeared. She looked as worried as Spencer.

"I could go talk to security. See if they saw her?" Penelope suggested.

Derek nodded and Penelope hustled in the direction of the front desk.

(xxxxx)

Molly sat down on a white chair whimpering at the pains in her stomach. Something was terribly wrong and she stupidly forgot her phone in the room. She just needed to get enough strength to walk back up the hill to the hotel. Why the hell did she walk back down to where they had gotten married. It was dark and almost everything had been cleaned up.

How many times did bad things have to happen to her before she stopped making decisions that put her at risk. You would think being with Spencer and seeing what he dealt with daily would improve her choices, clearly not the case.

Molly tried to stand up, but the sharp stabbing in her stomach made her sit down in the cool grass as she curled up in a ball and tried to breathe through the pain. She was in big trouble.

(xxxxx)

15 minutes later, Penelope came trotting back over to Derek and Spencer, who looked at her expectantly.

"She went out the front door and to the left," she said almost breathlessly.

Spencer and Derek turned and walked off with Penelope trying to keep up behind them. Outside the temperature had cooled immensely. They looked around the property to the left.

"Think she went back to where you got married?" Derek asked.

"Couldn't hurt to look. Should we all go or split up?" Spencer said.

"Well, where would she have gone other than that? There isn't much in this direction," Derek said surveying the scene.

"Let's stay together," Penelope said, feeling unnerved by the darkness.

They walked off toward the wedding grounds. Halfway through their walk, the lighting became so distant they could barely see. They all pulled out their cellphones and used them for flashlights. As they walked down the steep hill, Spencer stopped suddenly.

"Do you hear that?" he said looking frantically around.

There was a faint sound that sounded a bit like crying. Their phone lights didn't reach far enough for them to see anything.

"Molly?" Spencer called out.

"Spencer, help," Molly's pained voice called back.

They all started running faster toward the sound of the voice. As they reached the bottom of the hill, a flash of bright pink caught Derek's light.

"Over there!" he called.

Spencer and Derek reached her nearly the same time. They both dropped down onto their knees. Molly tried to sit up, but she was wracked with severe stabbing pains.

"The baby … the baby's coming," she groaned as she clutched her throbbing stomach.

"Call 911," Spencer ordered as he lifted Molly's head into his lap. "Deep breath's baby. It's going to be ok."

Derek looked at Spencer before he lifted Molly up into his arms.

"Her pants are soaked man," Derek said as quietly as possible to Derek.

Spencer frowned, knowing that meant her water had broken. Derek looked terrified as he started carrying her up the hill. Spencer walked directly next to Derek to make sure he could still comfort his wife. Penelope was running up the hill in front of them. By the time they reached the top, Penelope had hung up the phone.

"They are on the way. Should be here in 15 minutes," she said.

"Everything's going to be alright," Spencer assured her.

"No, no! Oh God no!" Molly was screaming now.

"It's ok baby. They'll be here soon," Spencer said.

"No, the baby is coming! Like now! I can feel the baby!" Molly said squeezing Derek's shirt tightly in her hand.

"What?" Spencer and Penelope both said.

Derek stopped walking and looked at his two friends, looking like deer in headlights.

"Put her down," Spencer said in a panic. Derek placed her gently in the grass. "Morgan hold her head, Penelope I need you to hold the light," Spencer ordered as he dropped down by Molly's knees.

He looked at Molly who was trying desperately to control her breathing. He wanted to conceal her body, but there was no time for modesty. Derek must have sensed Spencer's concern, so he made sure to drop his eyes to focus on Molly's face.

Spencer took a deep breath and pulled Molly's sweats off with her underwear, that were indeed soaked. Without hesitation Molly bent her knees, knowing what needed to be done. Penelope bent down, holding the phone closer for Spencer to see and they both gasped.

Spencer pulled his shirt off and placed it on the ground. With the rush of adrenaline, he didn't even feel the cold on his skin. Suddenly, another shirt appeared as Derek tossed his towards Spencer. Spencer nodded before looking at Molly.

"I know this isn't ideal darling, but I need you to start pushing. Can you do that?" he asked.

Molly nodded with a terrified look in her eyes. Before further prompting, she squeezed her eyes shut and began pushing. Spencer counted for her, giving her a break at 10. He only let her relax for a few moments, before counting again. In the distance the flashing red lights could be seen, but there was no way of getting their attention from where they were.

Derek pulled out his phone and called someone.

"Emily, quit bitching and get your ass down to the lobby now. Molly is in labor and we need the medics to find us. We are on the trail to the wedding grounds," he hollered into his phone as Molly let out a scream of pain.

"Good, good. Keep pushing, the baby's head is right there," Spencer said as he ran his fingers around her to help her open more.

Molly pushed three more times before Penelope squealed and nearly dropped her phone.

"The heads out, come on baby, one more good push," Spencer said as tears streamed from his eyes.

Molly took a deep breath and pushed with all of her might. Her screams filled the night air, quickly followed with the screams a smaller scream.


	35. Chapter 35

_Well, here's the last chapter! Thanks for following along with this story and helping me with your comments and suggestions!_

 _I'm going to start working on my next Spencer x Emily story_ _Hopefully I can post the first chapter tomorrow._

 _ENJOY!_

 _(xxxxx)_

Emily came running down the hill in jeans in a t-shirt. Her hair was in complete disarray as she raced toward the lights that Penelope was waving at them. Right behind Emily, were two paramedics that were pushing a gurney.

Emily slowed when she reached them and looked down with a hand covering her mouth. Spencer sat bare chested next to Molly, who was covered by a black button down that looked to be Derek's, who was sitting with Molly's head in his lap, also bare chested. Molly looked deathly pale in the dim phone light, but she wore a smile on her face. The smile brought on by the small pink bundle snuggled in her arms.

The paramedics helped lift Molly onto the gurney and began wheeling her up the hill quickly. Spencer stood up, his arms and pants covered in blood and other things Emily didn't want to think about.

"Is … are they … ok?" Emily asked glancing towards the paramedics.

"They both seem ok," Derek answered for Spencer who had begun running up the hill after them.

"Is Spence alright?"

"I've got to hand it to the kid. He was so calm and focused. I could barely concentrate on the task of holding her head," Derek said in awe.

"I can't believe I haven't asked this question, is it a boy or a girl?" Emily said as they hurried up the hill.

Penelope opened her mouth, but it was quickly covered by Derek.

"We should let Molly and Reid tell you," Derek said.

Emily groaned and Penelope pouted, but they both knew that Derek was right. It was probably something that Molly and Spencer would want to share.

(xxxxx)

The door to the hospital room opened slowly, Derek poked his head in. Spencer was standing next to the bed, holding the baby, while Molly was snuggled under the blankets, looking barely awake. Spencer looked toward the door, he smiled when he saw Derek.

"Hey, you guys up for company?" Derek asked.

"Sure," Spencer responded.

Derek opened the door and held it open. One by one his friends entered the room; Emily, Penelope, and J.J. Once the girls were in, Derek let the door shut.

"Hotch and Rossi said they'll stop by in the morning. They wish you well and send their congratulations," J.J. stated.

"Alright, alright, I've waited long enough – is it a boy or a girl?" Emily said as she peered excitedly at the baby in Spencer's arms.

Spencer smiled down at the baby, before shooting Molly a look. Molly nodded, allowing him to be the one to share the news.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Sadie Reid," Spencer said as he tilted the baby girl toward the group.

"It means princess," Molly stated with a proud smile on her face.

"It's perfect!" Penelope said as she bent over to ogle at the baby. "Can we hold her?"

Spencer slowly handed her off to Penelope, who was immediately circled by Emily and J.J. cooing over the sleeping tot. Derek took this time to move over to Molly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he placed a hand on her pale forehead. She felt warm.

"I'm alright. Doctor said I lost a lot of blood and I was dehydrated, but other than that I'm healthy. I hadn't realized all the pain and nausea I felt all weekend wasn't nerves, I was in labor," she shrugged.

Derek chuckled. "Well I'm glad you are alright. Pretty boy here really saved the day," he said looking toward Spencer.

Spencer blushed a bit as he moved closer to the bed.

"Seriously, Reid, you were incredible, man. I, honestly, don't know if that happened to me, what I would do. I'm in awe of you," Derek said with all sincerity.

Spencer looked shocked, but completely flattered. He blinked a few times as he took in the words.

"Wow, thanks, that really means a lot," Spencer said as he reached out to shake Derek's hand.

"I mean it, kid. Well done and congratulations, she's beautiful," he said.

"Thank you, we were going to wait, but we'd be honored if you would be Sadie's godfather," Spencer said.

Derek looked surprised by this and a big smile spread across his face. With that he turned on his heels and hurried over to the girls.

"Alright, step aside. Godfather coming through," he said as he held out his arms to hold the baby.

The girls laughed as J.J. handed over Sadie. Spencer and Molly watched as their friends took turns oohing and ahhing over their princess. Nothing felt as amazing as this moment. Spencer bent over and kissed Molly gently.

"I love you," he said pressing his forehead to hers.

"I love you," she replied before pressing another kiss to his lips.

(xxxxx)

Spencer stood in the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee when something slammed into his knee causing him to nearly spill his hot drink.

"Whoa, careful," he said reaching for a napkin to wipe up the small drops that escaped the mug.

"Amornin' daddy!"

Spencer smiled down at the little messy-haired brunette who stared up at him. Her large baby blue eyes staring up at him.

"Mornin' princess, did you sneak out of your bed again?" he asked chuckling.

"I climb," Sadie said.

"I see that. I guess, Mommy and I will have to bite the bullet and get you a bed," Spencer said as he bent down to pick Sadie up.

"Sadie big girl. I sleep in big bed," Sadie said smiling brightly.

"Sadie is a big girl. Are you hungry? Do you want me to make you something to eat?" he asked her, before pressing his lips to her chubby chcheek.

"No. down," she said wiggling in his arms. "Come," she said running off.

Spencer placed his drink down and followed her to the living room. He found her pulling something off the book shelf and carrying it to him. Spencer smiled at his daughter's love of reading. She handed him the book and ran straight for the couch. He watched as she struggled to get her tiny legs up on to the couch. He went behind her and gave her diapered tush a small shove. He sat down next to her and opened the book.

As usual, she picked a fairytale about princesses, but it had little to no pictures in it. Her imagination was so vivid, she didn't need pictures to follow the story. Molly was sure that she was showing signs of having Spencer's IQ. She was only 2 years old and she spoke more words than most children her age, she was able to write her name – messily, but still legible, she could read small words, and she remembered everything Spencer and Molly taught her.

As they read the book together, Spencer felt someone's eyes on him. He turned to glance behind him and saw Molly leaning against the door frame smiling at him.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said.

Sadie sat up to look over the couch and began bouncing with excitement.

"Amornin' mommy! Come read wiff us!" she called out.

Molly walked over to the couch and sat down next to Spencer. He leaned over and gave her a quick, gentle kiss, before placing his hand on her swollen belly.

"How's the little prince this morning?" he asked.

"Doing acrobats as usual," Molly said as she ran her hand over Spencer's.

"Daddy, read," Sadie said pointing at the book.

Spencer smiled and went back to reading, while Molly sat nearby rubbing her moving belly. She flashed back to the days when she thought she'd be alone forever. She remembered meeting Spencer for the first time and how she promised herself she'd never fall in love. Now here she sat with not only the man of her dreams, but one amazing daughter and a son on the way. She thanked God that after all the years of suffering, she finally understood true happiness. True love. A true family. Her heart was finally whole and complete.


End file.
